Desde que perdí tu amor
by Lady Graham
Summary: Continuación Manga Candy Candy que parte del volumen 9, página 33.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle una posible continuidad._

. . .

 **Desde que perdí tu amor**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

Primero impactada de haberlo visto ahí. Ahora alentada de que él estaría bien, Candice White Ardley, sosteniendo su inseparable maleta, dejó ese teatro en el suburbio Rockstown para continuar con la búsqueda de Albert. Sin embargo, metros había recorrido cuando fue interceptada.

– ¿Eres tú, señorita Candy? – le preguntaron; y al verificarlo – ¡Señorita Candy! – se exclamó.

De momento, la pecosa no reconoció a la persona que le había llamado por su nombre. Pero al ser descubierto un rostro que se había mantenido oculto detrás de la capucha de una capa negra…

– ¡Miss Baker! – se dijo.

– Sí; supuse que eras tú.

– ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! – la jovencita hija de Pony, espantada miraba, hacia una entrada.

– ¿Quizá lo mismo que tú?

– No – Candy musitó. Y segura, afirmaría – ¡No, no lo creo! ¡Yo vine por…

– ¿Tienes prisa por irte? Me gustaría platicar contigo.

– Bueno… es que…

– Por favor. No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo.

– Está bien

– Gracias. Por aquí, por favor – la bella actriz le señaló un camino; – hay un restaurante donde podremos estar cómodas.

– Sí… la sigo – Candy cedió un paso; y una detrás de la otra iban hacia el lugar indicado.

En el teatro mientras tanto… Terry ya había tomado la resolución de volver a… Susana… Strafford… Nueva York… no sin antes informarse con el empleado que le buscaba referente a la bonita chica de pecas que había visto entre la audiencia.

– _Bueno, había pocas jóvenes pero… estaba demasiado oscuro ahí que no recuerdo haber visto alguna con pecas._

La respuesta le hubo confirmado al actor la alucinación de la cual hubo sido víctima y abandonó el lugar que solo buscara por dinero y le mantuviera el vicio en que había caído. Levantado, Terry Greum sería otro.

Su madre misma reconocía el cambio padecido gracias a la simple presencia de ella que frente a su persona…

– Discúlpame por desviarte de dónde ibas

– Está bien.

– No esperaba encontrarte aquí –; decía eso y más la bella mujer. En cambio Candy para sí…

– _Elinor Baker… tiene los ojos de Terry pero… se ve extremadamente delgada –_ y ese estado corporal anudado a un rostro sumamente demacrado preocupó a la enfermera. – _También ha renunciado a su carrera para poder así cuidar de su hijo…_ Miss Baker, yo… no pensé que Terry fuera capaz de verme. Estaba muy oscuro. Él no pudo…

– Estoy segura que te vio… – la voz de una madre comenzó a apagarse conforme intentaba decir… – Mi instinto maternal… me indica que tú… has tenido el poder de…

– ¡Miss Baker! – alarmada Candy se puso de pie – ¿está bien? –. No hubo más respuesta porque un cuerpo se desvaneció. – ¡Por favor, llamen a un doctor! – pidió la joven rubia yendo a lado de la inconsciente mujer.

Los ahí presentes se miraban unos con otros, siendo el encargado del local quien dijera… – Lo lamento. El que había… ayer murió.

– ¡Rayos! – espetó la señorita White e hizo todo lo posible, apoyada de los conocimientos recibidos por el doctor Martí, de reanimarla. Sin embargo… – Señor, hágame un favor. A cuadras de aquí hay un teatro. Su actor… Terence… es urgente que venga aquí.

. . .

Líneas traducidas del manga versión en inglés y dichas por Terry en el teatro de donde lo rescatara Candy.

 **Estoy listo para morir en tu mano.**

 **Soy tan bueno como muerto… desde que perdí tu amor.**

 **Mátame de una vez.**

. . .

Esta es la idea que llevaba días queriendo compartir. Parte del Volumen 9 página "33". Espero les guste. Aunque sea por capítulos pequeños pero le daremos constante continuidad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle una posible continuidad._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 1**

. . .

El tren que lo llevaría a Nueva York ya había anunciado su salida. En su reservado, Terry suspiró hondamente con el último pitido de la locomotora. También aprovecharía el trayecto para descansar y dormir. Entonces el joven actor levantó el cuello de su chaqueta, se cruzó de brazos, se acurrucó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, no viendo así al par de hombres que aparecían por la plataforma y corrían veloz y paralelamente junto al convoy.

El teatro, así como lo pidiera Candy, se visitó. Sin embargo allá se hubo informado de la partida de la persona solicitada. Sin saber qué hacer los empleados perdieron valioso tiempo pensándolo. Llegado a un acuerdo, uno partió hacia el restaurante y el otro hacia la estación ferroviaria, aunque ¿a quién estaba buscando? se preguntó un par de veces al no conocerlo físicamente sino un nombre y una profesión.

– Bueno, también se nos dijo que va a Nueva York.

– Ese – se apuntó el tren – va para allá – pero en ese preciso momento unas ruedas comenzaron a moverse. Guardia y mensajero también, siendo inútiles sus intentos por hacerse ver por aquél que había cerrado los párpados. No obstante, éstos se abrieron cinco minutos después.

A Terry le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño; y es que en su mente la imagen de ella, parada en ese maloliente lugar, su persona en medio de gentes vulgares y lo peor… viéndola llorar, le martirizaba cruelmente y lo hacía despertar de lo que él consideraba una pesadilla.

– No, hubo sido tan real su visión que… – el joven actor echó hacia delante su cuerpo para apoyar sus codos sobre las rodillas y llevarse las manos a la cabeza que negaba, lo mismo que sus pensamientos.

Los pasados debía dejarlos atrás, así como el tren iba dejando Chicago. Nueva York volvía a ser su futuro y en ello… – Susana – Terry la mencionó regresando su espalda al respaldo de su asiento; y rodando su cabeza hacia la ventana dijo… – Nunca me detuviste. A donde fuera y regresara, nunca me preguntaste; sólo sonreías y me decías, "cuídate". En cambio yo, cuando estoy contigo sólo siento dolor porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Candy. Candy, cómo espero que seas feliz si yo no puedo hacer feliz a Susana – que en su casa…

– ¿Te llevo ya a la cama?

– No. Todavía quedan unos pocos rayos de sol. Quiero aprovecharlos y…

– … seguir esperanzando a que él aparezca

– Lo hará. Sé que sufre en estos momentos pero… vendrá. Hoy quizá ya no. Podría ser mañana, pasado o…

– ¿Si no lo hiciera nunca?

Susana sonrió levemente, pero en su facción había seguridad. – Mientras yo viva, ella no lo aceptará. Me salvó para que me quedara con él. Y él, a pesar de haberle sugerido fuera detrás de ella, me eligió a mí. Así que no puede cambiar de parecer. Ninguno de los dos.

– ¿Entonces sabes dónde pudiera estar?

– Sí; pero no lo anunciaré todavía. Le voy a dar un poco más de tiempo.

– Bueno, yo mientras tanto iré por una frezada. Está sintiéndose demasiado fresco.

– Gracias, mamá – dijo la rubia ojo azul tomando el libro que descansaba en su regazo. Sin embargo no pudo concentrarse en ello. Frente a su madre y a todos debía mostrarse fuerte; pero interiormente le dolía y le mortificaba mucho que Terry verdaderamente hubiera ido detrás de Candy y decidieran retomar su relación excluyéndola a ella que lo había dado todo. Por eso… – No, él tiene que volver –; y la mirada la posó en el cielo. Y a lo que existiera detrás, le pidió con fervor… su regreso.

El del segundo empleado se aguardaba con impaciencia. Elinor Baker no reaccionaba, empero sus signos vitales marcaban un ritmo normal.

– ¿Qué piensa hacer si el hijo de esta señora ya no está en el pueblo? – preguntó el encargado del restaurante que había facilitado un cuarto trasero mediamente amueblado.

– ¿Qué pienso hacer? Es una buena pregunta que también me cuestiono – pensaba Candy. – Mi propósito es… seguir buscando a Albert pero… ¿voy a ser capaz de dejar a un ser en lamentables condiciones de salud?... No debería por haber hecho un juramento médico. Sin embargo… él, aunque hubiera recuperado ya la memoria pudiera volver a caer enfermo y… hacerme responsable de ella en caso de que su hijo ya no se encontrara aquí, significaría aún así devolverlo a mi vida que en estos momentos tiene otras prioridades y… – No lo sé – contestó ante el llamado a una puerta.

La persona que apareció y dio el malo reporte la puso mayormente pensativa. También el encargado al decirle que ahí no podía seguir teniéndolas.

Recordando el hotel que viera de camino al restaurante…

– ¿Podría hacerme un último favor? – Candy pidió y un hombre asintió. – Ayudarme a llevar a la señora al Hotel Rox, me pareció era su nombre.

– Sí, lo es; y el único en este lugar.

– ¿También enviar un telegrama a Chicago?

– En la misma dirección está la oficina postal.

– Gracias – dijo Candy; y los hombres se hicieron cargo de su pedido.

El doctor Martí era su salvación. La de él todavía seguía siendo el alcohol, pero tratándose de una emergencia, lo olvidaría un momento para ir, horas después, al encuentro de Candy. El de Terry con Susana también se suscitaría pero primero él visitaría el teatro donde Robert Hathaway…

– ¡No, no! ¡Te olvidaste de dos líneas! – un libreto cayó pesadamente al suelo; y el que se sostenía en una mano se señaló…

– Señor Hathaway, así está escrito aquí.

– ¿Y no puedes improvisar un poco?

– Pudiera pero…

– Ya. Déjalo así. Vamos a la siguiente escena – y en lo que el director daba sus indicaciones, Terry llegó para ocupar el primer asiento de la cuarta fila y mirar lo que se ensayaba. "La Fierecilla Domada", una obra para representarse y presenciarse en casa del gobernador del Estado y pudiera éste ayudarlos debido a las bajas ventas y poca audiencia.

Las producidas por Romeo y Julieta que todavía seguía en cartelera no eran demasiado buenas. Ni la mitad habían acumulado como lo hecho el día de la premier.

No habiendo actor que lo pudiera hacer mejor que él, Robert Hathaway se hubo prometido que si Terry volvía, en el acto lo aceptaba de nuevo. La guerra estaba alejando a la gente que iba en busca de distracción, pero al toparse con actuaciones tan pésimas, la visita a ese específico teatro, evitaban, inclusive los reporteros de hablar de ellos. El ausente actor era noticia porque Susana, en cada visita médica, era interceptada, cuestionada y respondía de la manera más dulce y convincente… – Creo en él y no me importa lo que otros digan.

Pero ahora que había vuelto, Terry repetía en su mente lo que debía decir para ser nuevamente aceptado, alegrándole a sus oídos lo dicho por el desesperado Robert…

– ¡Ah! Si Terence estuviera aquí.

– De hecho… lo está – la dueña de unos ojos que lo habían visto llegar, primero le sonrieron, ahora con su dedo índice apuntaba hacia su dirección.

El director se giró siguiendo el señalamiento; y al divisarlo… – ¡¿Y qué esperas para venir aquí?! – se le dijo al recién llegado. Su sentencia indicaba la alegría que le daba volver a verlo.

– Pero… – Terry expresó y azorado se puso de pie.

– ¡Las explicaciones me las darás después! –; le urgieron acercarse. – Ahora te necesito para hacer esto, aunque… – Hathaway se interrumpió; e yendo y viniendo sobre el escenario montado analizaría… – No; ya no necesitaremos realizar esta función sino… ¡serás nuevamente Romeo! – Robert se detuvo señalándolo… – No te has olvidado de tus líneas, ¿verdad?

– No… lo creo – respondió Greum a pocos metros de distancia.

– Bien. Entonces… ¡Karen! –. Ésta, la responsable de su descubrimiento se acercó a él diciéndole…

– Bienvenido. Es una dicha volver a verte.

– Gracias.

– ¡Sí, sí, sí! Ahora dejen los saludos y ensayen desde la primera escena hasta la última…

– Pero, Robert…

– ¡Demuéstrame que puedes! – fueron tajantes; – y que sólo te fuiste debido a un ataque de rebeldía.

– No lo fue pero… sí, te demostraré que puedo y que no te fallaré otra vez.

– ¡Mis oídos también se alegran de oír eso! Ahora ¡póngase a trabajar! Yo mientras tanto… no… – volvieron a interrumpirse. – Esta misma noche aparecerás en escena. Será una gran sorpresa para la audiencia que se haga hoy presente y mañana, ellos mismos se encargarán de correr la noticia. ¡Ah, tiempos victoriosos! – unos brazos se alzaron al cielo – ¡Cuánto los había echado de menos! ¡No los oigo! – se gritó a la pareja que rieron de la locura que se había apoderado de su director.

. . .

– Entonces ¿qué recomienda? – preguntaba Candy luego de que el doctor Martí auscultara a la paciente que seguía inconsciente.

– Dejarla que descanse. No sabemos desde cuándo traiga esta fatiga consigo.

– Ella me comentó que hace una semana llegó a este lugar.

– Pero ignoramos si ha dormido, comido o…

– Eso fue lo que llamó mi atención. Yo la conocí hace casi un año atrás y no estaba así.

Debido a que una mano resbaló por un vientre, el doctor Martí la tomó por la delgada muñeca; y su dedo pulgar se posó en una vena en la cual se sentía un pulso normal.

– ¿Qué piensas pudiera ser? – cuestionó el galeno colocando la mano en un costado de la humanidad de Elinor.

– Opto porque sólo se trate de estrés. Y si es eso… muy pronto se recuperará. Tiene un motivo muy grande. Su hijo ha vuelto a Nueva York. Lo que significa…

– ¿Que la abandonarás?

– ¡No lo haré! – Candy intentó hablar con seguridad. – Usted podría quedarse con ella y continuará atendiéndola. Sabe más que yo y...

– ¿Tú?

– Vine aquí en busca de Albert. Debo seguir haciéndolo.

– Entiendo tu consternación por él; pero también ella es una paciente.

– Lo sé, doctor Martí. Sin embargo…

– Albert ya está bien.

– ¿Y si recae? No me perdonaré que algo malo le pase.

– Él es un hombre, Candy.

– Que por mucho tiempo estuvo bajo mi cuidado.

– Siendo así, ¿por qué temes a hacerte cargo de otra paciente?

– Porque ella… es parte de un pasado que debe quedarse precisamente allá.

. . .

 **¡Qué bellas! Hacen feliz mis días con su presencia. Se los agradezco infinitamente**.

 _Irene, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Liz Carter, Dalia, Alexa C, Dulce Lu, Zu Castillo, Chica Zafiro, Iris Adriana, Darling Eveling, Edichi, Eli Díaz, Merlia, Skarllet Northman, Claus Mart, Becky70, Clauseri, Analiz, Veronique, Olga Liz and Flor._

 **Respecto a preguntas… es otra historia,** querida amiga Liz Carter **, sí basándonos en el manga; tratar de involucrar ésta vez a todos los personajes y a ver qué resulta ;)** Muchísimas gracias una vez más por su apoyo y paciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 2**

. . .

Como vinieran suscitando los días pasados, la audiencia, en el teatro, hubo sido poca. Un grupo de reporteros que se hallaba entre sus filas esperaban atrapar una buena nota. Así lo se los había informado… un anónimo. Y por lo tanto, sabiendo de antemano lo aburrido que se había tornado esa puesta de escena, prestaban atención a lo que iban a presenciar. Un "Romeo" que físicamente no era Terence Greum pero sí su inconfundible voz que provenía tras bambalinas.

Aquellos que siguieron desde sus inicios su carrera, lo identificaron pronto. Y al hacerlo se levantaron de sus lugares para tratar de ubicar la posición del actor. Lógico, se les pidió devolverse a sus asientos para disfrutar de la función, sin embargo…

– Ese que se escucha es Terence Greum – dijo un reportero a otro de filas traseras.

– Sí, ¿pero dónde está? – se buscaba con insistencia.

– Yo no lo alcanzo a ver – respondió el de filas cercanas al escenario.

– ¡Lo verás de un puñetazo que te meta si no te sientas! – contestó un enfadado espectador; y el resto e intercaladamente, diría…

– ¡Cállense que no nos dejan ver ni oír!

Intrigados, los reporteros obedecieron; y en sus asientos, unos comenzaron a tomar nota y otros a preparar sus cámaras fotográficas para captarlo en su retorno a las tablas.

De sólo imaginarse la bomba de primicia que eso causaría para sus respectivas empresas, un conjunto de piernas se prepararon para correr después del primer flash que se disparó en el instante que Terry decidió mostrarse a la audiencia.

Una divertida carrera de competencias se vivió en el interior del recinto artístico, celebrando los que se quedaban a disfrutar la magnífica actuación del "nuevo Romeo".

Al ser pocos los que presenciaran la obra tuvieron la oportunidad de ir, ahí mismo en el escenario, a felicitar al "novato" actor. Éste saludó a todo aquél que se le acercaba, no faltándole las invitaciones para ir a celebrar.

– Quizá en otra ocasión. Como acaban de presenciarlo, ésta ha sido mi primer reaparición después de…

– ¿Susana sabe de su regreso? – preguntó un reportero que ya había vuelto.

– No. Y por ello es que debo marcharme. Muchísimas gracias por haber venido.

– ¡Espere, Terence!

– Señores – dijo Robert Hathaway protegiendo la salida de su actor. – Por favor, démosle un descanso.

– Nos gustaría mejor una conferencia. ¿Cuándo podría ser?

– ¿Les parece bien… después de algunas funciones?

– ¿Cuántas?

– En estos momentos está programada una por noche.

– Pero está de acuerdo que con el regreso de Terence Greum, la audiencia aumentará.

Ese era el mayor deseo de Hathaway y ellos ayudarían a conseguirlo, empezando con la publicidad.

. . .

Vestido nuevamente como civil, Terry en la puerta trasera del teatro se despedía de sus compañeros que le deseaban buena noche. Las felicitaciones, en su camerino e yendo a ello, se las hicieron llegar.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve? – le preguntó Karen a punto de subirse a un carruaje que la esperaba.

– ¿No te desvías mucho de tu camino?

– Es el mismo por donde irás tú. A casa de Susana, ¿no es cierto?

Terry miró a su colega teatral; y de momento quiso decir "no", no obstante… – Así es.

– Entonces sube; porque ese grupo que viene ahí… – hacia la izquierda de él… – es de reporteros – que por otro lado hubieron estado esperándolo, más al informárseles por donde salía, al actor nuevamente intentaron ir para abordarlo con sus preguntas.

Karen supo retenerlas consigo en el momento de ir a lado de él que se mantenía callado y divisando la calle por la cual transitaban.

Al percatarse de que cada vez más y más se acercaban a su destino, Terry agachó la cabeza; y una de sus manos apretó su chaqueta y la otra la manija de su maleta. Internamente, el joven sintió el deseo de pedir se detuvieran. Sin embargo… no podía seguir huyendo. A Candy o a su visión le agradecía el haberlo devuelto a donde pertenecía, empero…

– ¿Vendrás temprano para que ensayemos? Hubo una escena que nos falló.

– Sí – la del balcón – lo noté.

– Está bien – pronunció Karen en señal de comprensión – Hace meses que dejaste de hacer esto.

– De cierto modo; pero mañana lo haré mejor.

– Yo sé que sí. ¿A qué hora te gustaría citarnos en el teatro?

– Lo más temprano que sea posible.

– Ahí estaré entonces.

– Yo un poco antes para hacer pruebas de vestuario. El de hoy…

– Te quedó un tanto grande.

– Quizá se deba a cambios que ha presentado mi físico.

– Sí; se te nota más alto y también delgado. Debes cuidarte.

– Lo haré, muchas gracias –. Esa breve conversación lo animó a solicitar… – ¿No te importa pedirle al chofer me deje aquí?

– Todavía faltan algunas cuadras.

– Lo sé; pero me gustaría caminarlas. – Tenía tanto qué pensar que sólo a solas iba a poder lograrlo, sobretodo al estar próxima una realidad a confrontar.

. . .

Cómodamente, ella ya yacía en su cama. Su sueño apenas acababa de conciliar, por eso con el ruido proveniente de la habitación contigua Susana abrió rápido y grandemente los ojos. El oído la puso alerta y el corazón fue imposible controlarlo al escuchar un llamado a la puerta.

– Adelante – apenas dijo. No obstante, era su madre quien aparecía en la pieza para informarle queda y emocionadamente…

– Ha llegado.

Sin moverse de su posición, la rubia ojo azul cerró los ojos y agradeció el milagro.

– Sí… lo he escuchado.

Una bata que reposaba a los pies de la ex actriz se tomó para llevarla a ella que le preguntaban… – ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

– No.

– ¿No piensas ir a verlo?

Susana moría por hacerlo; en cambio optó por responder… – No. Voy a dejarlo descansar.

– Pero… – la señora Marlowe frunció el ceño también debido a la orden que se le daría…

– Tú tampoco le reprocharás nada ni aún con la mirada.

– Hija…

– No quiero ahuyentarlo ésta vez. ¡Ha vuelto, madre! – se exclamó con alegría. – Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y no lo echaré a perder. Hasta mañana, que él quiera verme, lo haré.

– No te entiendo del todo cuando deberías estar preparándote para ir a reclamarle su abandono pero… está bien. Tú sabrás lo que haces. Buenas noches, hija – una madre se acercó para besar una cálida mejilla.

– Buenas noches, madre – correspondió una sonriente hija a punto de soltar el llanto gracias a la emoción sentida.

A solas, la rubia diría… – No regresó contigo, Candy; y si lo hizo, gracias por devolverlo a mí. Te prometo que no fallaré ésta vez y voy a hallar la manera para que él me quiera. Será ¡tanto! que tú… pasarás a ser uno de esos tantos recuerdos que ya no duelan.

. . .

En la plataforma de la estación ferroviaria, se veía cómo dos hombres cargaban: uno, a una mujer; y dos, a una silla de ruedas. La enfermera que iba por delante subía al tren para indicarle a los varones dónde colocar a la paciente.

El doctor que los seguía, se sentía incómodo debido al corbatín que llevaba atado al cuello de su almidonada camisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que Martí no vestía tan propiamente; pero para ir a la ciudad de Nueva York y primordialmente como el médico de cabecera de Elinor Baker, era necesario. Una mujer tan famosamente reconocida como ella no se vería bien llevando a un galeno todo desaliñado y con aliento alcohólico. Éste se checaba por enésima vez. No percatado, el divertido hombre lo celebró para sí. Había sido muy incómodo para él presenciar el gesto de la bella actriz al reaccionar.

 _Habiéndola visto girar discretamente la cabeza hacia un costado, el doctor Martí se alejó para cederle el paso a Candy que preguntó en el instante de verla consciente…_

– _¿Cómo se siente?_

– _¿Dónde estamos?_

– _En una habitación de hotel en Rockstown._

– _¡Oh! –. Elinor, a la mención del suburbio, se asustó e intentó enderezarse._

– _No – Candy la sujetó con delicadeza. – No lo haga tan precipitadamente – y la devolvió a la cama._

– _Terry – la madre nombró a su hijo; y la rubia enfermera tuvo que revelarle…_

– _Se ha marchado a Nueva York_

– _¿Cuándo lo hizo?_

– _Mientras usted y yo platicábamos en el restaurante._

– _¡Gracias al cielo! – exclamó con fervor y hacia arriba la actriz; luego hacia Candy… – Gracias, hija. Tú… has sido la responsable de ello. ¿Cómo pagarte lo que has hecho por él? Por mí… – al saberse en una cama y verse en otras ropas._

– _No… lo de usted… es mi trabajo._

– _Ahora yo debo volver al mío –; la mujer volvió al intento de enderezarse. Ayudada, Elinor fue puesta de pie; empero al soltarse y tratar de dar un paso, las piernas le flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer._

 _Oportunamente Candy alcanzó a sujetarla; y el doctor Martí pidió fuera puesta en la cama para revisar unos reflejos._

 _Las facciones del médico eran preocupantes._

– _¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron las dos rubias._

– _Debilidad._

– _¿Nada más?_

– _¡Claro! – el regordete personaje trató de sonar convincente; – acaba de salir de su letargo. Démosle tiempo al resto de su cuerpo a reaccionar debidamente._

– _Yo debo partir a Nueva York en este mismo momento._

 _Enfermera y doctor se miraron mutuamente._

– _No creemos que sea lo conveniente, Miss Baker._

– _¡Candy! – se estiró una mano que se atrapó. – Tú sabes muy bien los motivos que tengo para hacerlo._

– _No… del todo – se fingió desconocimiento._

– _Siendo así… yo debo ir. ¡Debo estar con él! Estoy segura que mi hijo ha recuperado la cordura, sin embargo tengo miedo… – Elinor se llevó una mano al pecho – … a que cometa una locura._

– _¿A qué se refiere? –. La rubia enfermera temía oír lo que su corazón intuía iban a decirle…_

– _No puedo permitir que se case con Susana._

– _M-miss Baker… – Candy pasó saliva – … ella lo salvó de la muerte. Dio su vida por él. Ha sacrificado… no sólo parte de su belleza sino…_

– _Y a cambio… ¿mi hijo debe pagar con creces? ¿debe sufrir también? ¿sacrificar lo que ama por ella?_

– _No, ni tampoco tiene por qué sonar como si fuera una tortura estar con ella. Él, si se propone a conocerla…_

– _¿No te dolerá saberlo de otra?_

– _Terry merece ser feliz_

– _Entonces… ¡ven conmigo!_

. . .

El periódico y otros documentos de correspondencia que reposaban en el suelo, un nuevo pero siempre impecable Terry, fue a levantar.

La noche anterior, luego de descender del vehículo de Karen Krause, caminar lentamente por una vereda y divagar en absolutamente nada, gracias a la llave que Susana le obligara a llevar consigo suscitada su primera salida y tardado su regreso, el joven actor pudo darse el acceso a la vivienda de las Marlowe.

La habitación que se le proporcionara en aquel pasado tiempo que él decidiera ir a vivir con la compañera sacrificada, buscó. En su interior, la luz encendió; sin embargo al jalar un cordón, de paso se tiró un florero.

El ruido causado despertó tanto a madre como a hija. De ésta, se aguardó su presencia. No obstante y al no verla, Greum estaba dispuesto a ir a ella. En su camino se topó con la señora Marlowe que le indicaba…

– Mañana la verá. Por hoy… vayamos a descansar.

La gentileza con que la dama lo recibiera, por una parte sacó de balance al actor. Por la otra… lo agradeció. Debía seguir pensando en nada y tendido sobre su lecho, lo haría profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente y de mejor humor para confrontarse con su realidad, Terry se aseó, vistió, salió de su alcoba, bajó a la sala y ahí aguardaba por Susana. Empero ella volvía a tardar en aparecer. Para esa hora, su madre debió haberle avisado de su presencia. Nuevamente sorprendido de ello, el actor oyó el silbato del cartero. Recordado lo hecho la noche anterior, para saber el revuelo que su regreso al teatro había causado, fue por ello.

Con periódico y otros documentos en la mano, Greum ingresó a la casa. Adentro pretendió extender el rollo de papel, sin embargo…

– Buenos días, Terence –. Desde la parte de arriba la señora Marlowe lo llamó. En frente de ella y sentada en su silla de ruedas estaba Susana haciendo hasta lo imposible por no llorar ni gritar su nombre debido a la emoción que la embargada de verlo.

– Buenos días, señora Marlowe – respondió Terry yendo a ellas; y a un metro de distancia de su "novia"… – Buenos días, Susana –. Ella, parpadeando para evitar así llorar, pasó saliva y miró como su mano izquierda era tomada para ser besada en su dorso.

– Buenos días, Terry – la rubia ojo azul finalmente pudo decir… – Me alegra… verte con bien.

– A mí también.

Sin saber él más qué decir; ella con bastante pero aguantándose… la pareja se miró fijamente a los ojos. Terry deseando que ellos tuvieron otro color. Susana… los desvió para pedir…

– Mamá ¿puedes ayudarme a bajar?

La señora Marlowe estaba dispuesta; sin embargo, sabiendo que esa carga le pertenecía de por vida, Terry se dispuso a tomarla entre sus brazos para descender con ella.

Detrás de ellos venía la madre de la rubia que miraría hacia otro lado. La primera vez que él la llevara así, ella hubo sentido las enormes ganas de vivir. Esa ocasión sentía lo mismo, pero no lo hostigaría ni presionaría sino que hallaría la forma de ir ganándose su corazón. Por eso, le preguntó lo más mínimo; y celebraría con él lo que Terry le compartiría estando en el comedor y degustando su desayuno.

– Me siento feliz por ti – dijo la rubia sin abandonar su serena pose.

– Gracias. Fue sorpresivo para mí que Robert me aceptara sin… cuestionamiento alguno – ese que ella evitaba también.

– Eso quiere decir… que se te hace tarde para ir al teatro. Habrá muchísimas cosas por hacer.

– Sí. Me citaron a ensayar, a probar vestuario…

– Entonces… deberás apurarte – Susana sonrió de una manera que lo hizo cuestionar...

– ¿No te importa que acabando de llegar…?

– Lo has hecho y eso me basta.

– Siendo así… te veré después.

– Como siempre… aquí estaré.

. . .

 _Alexa C, Skarllet Northman, Olga Liz, Claus Mart, Irene, Becky70, Amanecer Grandchester, Merlia, Blanca, Angdl, Darling Eveling, Chica Zafiro, Dulce Lu, Liz Carter and Dalia._

¡Siempre agradecida con ustedes!


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 3**

. . .

Increíblemente la noticia de un regreso a las tablas teatrales sonaba a nivel nacional. La fotografía en escena de Terence Greum personificando a "Romeo" cubría toda una página de la sección de espectáculos. Las siguientes eran los aludidos comentarios de la poca audiencia asistida a la función, suficientes, para que la sociedad baja, mediana y alta corriera a las taquillas del teatro para verlo, ya fuere por el morbo de todo lo anteriormente dicho o porque efectivamente la gente sabía reconocer el talento del joven promesa de la actuación que…

La última línea que diera fin a la conversación con Susana, en Terry provocó un interminable escalofrío. A pesar de llevar puesta su chaqueta, él, conforme salía de la casa de las Marlowe, se tallaba los brazos para hacer desaparecer el erizamiento en su piel. Lo malo que el que había en su corazón sólo por encima del pecho podía frotar. Por dentro el frío se quedaba; y el actor así lo prefería: congelado para no seguir sintiendo las punzadas de lo que tanto se añoraba y no podía ser. Lo que sí, en el interior de su vivienda se quedaba, contenta de haberlo visto y esperanzada de que a partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar.

– ¿Estás segura de que tu plan funcionará? – le preguntó su madre que le servía un poco de té.

– No lo sé. Sólo he comprendido que atacándolo, acechándolo o molestándole no avanzaré sino que retrocederé en mi objetivo.

– Me parece bien. Sin embargo…

– ¿Qué? – instó Susana al quedarse su madre en silencio.

– ¿Si pasa el tiempo y él sigue igual? Me refiero a sus… afectos por aquella chica.

– Esos pudieran permanecer siempre, lo mismo que él a mi lado – la rubia sonrió al recordar lo dicho por Candy:

– " _Es maravilloso estar vivo y Terry estará a tu lado."_

– Pero para que eso suceda, necesitarían estar casados.

– Lo sé. Pero acaba de volver; y de seguro sin nada en los bolsillos. Por eso regresó al teatro y de paso… a mí.

– ¿Piensas que te lo propondrá cuando tenga lo suficiente?

– Tú ¿cómo lo prefieres? ¿Ahora que no tiene o después?

– La gente habla, hija –. Ésta descaradamente se echó a reír.

– Vamos, mamá. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el qué dirán si todo el tiempo has sabido cómo se vive en el mundo de la farándula?

– Y tú debes volver a ello.

– En ésta condición no. Se lo dije a ella.

– _Aunque no pueda regresar al escenario, está bien. Quiero seguir viviendo a lado de este hombre._

 _Candy, con su infinita bondad, le respondió. – Lo harás, Susana. Tienes que ser feliz._

– _Candy, lo siento._

– _No te disculpes, Susana. No es tu culpa. Tienes que recuperarte. Eso nos hará felices a Terry y a mí, así que no lo abandones._

– Por supuesto que no lo haré – se dijo para sus adentros – mucho menos ahora que lo he visto demasiado decidido a continuar.

. . .

Durante la cuadra que tuvo que caminar, Terence hubo sido interceptado por dos hombres: un reportero y un camarógrafo, a quienes darles la vuelta no pudo. Entonces en el transporte que se detuvo a su solicitud, el joven actor los invitó a subir.

Por supuesto los periodistas se sorprendieron de ese gesto ¡y por supuesto! tampoco lo despreciaron, resultando un viaje corto e interesante para unos, y demasiado largo y pesado para otro que antes de empezar la entrevista les hubo advertido…

– Responderé lo que ustedes quieran con la condición de que nombres no mencionaré ni ustedes tampoco si llegasen a especularlos.

La fantástica exclusiva que en las manos tenían los interesados, los puso a pensar por un rato. Pero garantizado que la discreción proporcionada les abriría la oportunidad de que cuando requirieran de él de primera mano obtendrían información, el reportero tomó la decisión y empezó a cuestionarlo con lo más básico: sus orígenes.

. . .

En un reservado y acostada, Elinor Baker era revisada por el Doctor Martí. Candy yacía detrás de la puerta. En sí, recargada de perfil en una pared. Esa sección de camerinos VIP eran amplios; y desde su pasillo, ella podía mirar el extenso paisaje por donde pasaban. Sin embargo, la belleza que lo adornaba, la enfermera no los disfrutaba sino que interior y aterradoramente se decía…

– Un poco más y estaremos allá. Nueva York, no creí que volvería tan pronto a ti. De hecho… nunca más tenía las intenciones de hacerlo y tú sabes muy bien por qué. Tu solo nombre al mencionarlo duele y mi corazón… – una mano se llevó al pecho – no ha dejado de sentir temor. ¿Qué me deparas ésta vez? La anterior visita y a pesar de que vine a ti ilusionada, la poca estancia que me brindaste, resultó devastadora. Acabaste con todos mis sueños. No me dejaste buenos recuerdos. Sólo una profunda herida en el alma que… ¿cómo piensas enmendar?... ¿devolviéndome lo que me quitaste?... Terry – Candy susurradoramente lo mencionó y sonrió. No obstante al decir… – Susana… – comenzó a cuestionarse – ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿por qué habiendo otros… te fijaste en él? ¿qué viste tú que no vi yo en el instante de conocerlo? ¿qué momentos compartiste con él que hubieran superado los vividos durante el colegio? ¿qué tipo de sonrisas o palabras te dedicó para que tú le amaras tan apasionadamente y lo dieras todo sin haberte importado nada? En esta parte te envidio, ¿sabes? También la valentía que empleaste para salvarlo y por eso… gracias. Gracias por haberlo hecho aunque no pueda estar con él… por lo que me resta de vida.

. . .

Sus ojos no lo podían creer. La claridad del día apenas había llegado y la taquilla del Teatro Strafford estaba a reventar. ¡Tanto! que su presencia, la que antes debía disfrazar, pasó desapercibida. La gente quería boletos para entrar a verlo. Las diversas notas informativas habían hablado muy bien de él a pesar de los errores que entre compañeros reconocieron y que estaban dispuestos a reparar. El vestuario también; y a esa área el joven actor se dirigió.

– No se hubiera molestado en venir hasta acá, Terence – lo comentaba la encargada. – En su camerino lo hubiéramos atendido.

– No, no se preocupe por el lugar – dijo él.

– Siendo así… detrás del biombo – lo apuntaron hasta el fondo – pruébese esto – dos trajes que le pusieron en sus manos.

– ¿Ya tan pronto? – el joven se extrañó.

– Hasta parece que no conoce a Hathaway. Nos ha tenido aquí desde anoche para tener su vestuario listo. Redujimos algunas pulgadas en costados y le dimos un poco más de largo. ¡Sí que ha crecido y adelgazado estos últimos meses, ¿eh?!

– Sólo un poquito – él sonrió un tanto apenado.

– Está bien. En cuestión de calzado estamos igual, entre ocho y nueve, ¿verdad?

Terry se miró sus lustros zapatos y dijo… – Creo que sí.

– Perfecto – exclamó la costurera y se alejó del chico. Éste aguardó un momento para recibir un par de zapatillas.

Con todo eso, Terry fue al lugar indicado. Allá se desharía de su vestimenta para cambiarla por otra, no sin antes haber escuchado que el área fuera desocupada. Sólo para darle al joven mayor privacidad.

. . .

Sin haber la necesidad de modificaciones, con la similar vestimenta que portara aquel día del accidente, Greum apareció por el escenario. En su camino hacia allá, él mismo encendió las luces. Éstas alumbraban el centro, spot que Terry iría a ocupar.

Inmóvil, el actor miró hacia el frente. Hacia la platea. Los palcos. De pronto… comenzó a girarse para mirar hacia arriba. Una nueva barra de luces se había colocado en reemplazo de las caídas en…

– Susana – dijo Terry – justamente aquí donde estoy, estaba. Tú, allá – lo apuntó – y mientras yo decía mis líneas, me mirabas. De repente todos escuchamos el crujir de las luces. Éstas venían en mi dirección, sin embargo… ¿tienes idea de cuántas veces me he preguntado dónde estuviera si tú no me hubieses empujado como aquella vez lo hiciste para ocupar mi lugar? ¿quizá amputado como tú o muerto? ¿cuál de las dos cosas hubiera sido lo mejor para mí? ¿vivir, sí y tal vez acobardado, pero teniéndola cerca? ¿o morir en aquel instante para no sufrir lo que hoy en día padezco?... No me lo tomes a mal pero… en estos momentos me agrada más la segunda opción; así dejaría de pensar en ella que era mi felicidad y en ti también que significas lo contrario a pesar de haberme salvado; aunque… ésta última vez no has sido tú… sino nuevamente ella. Ella que sólo necesito cerrar los ojos para verla. Oírla siempre reclamándome o riéndose no importándole lo penoso de su situación. Candy, lo lamento. Lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar. Pero si a ti no pude hacerte feliz… menos a ella y a sus grandes esfuerzos por no reprocharme el abandono de la cual hice presa.

. . .

Del caos de afuera Karen Krause hubo sido testigo; también de la posición que Terry había tomado. Exactamente debajo de las luces yacía acostado en el escenario, boca abajo y con los brazos extendidos a los lados. El monólogo no lo escuchó completo solamente la mención de…

– Candy. ¿Quién es ella? – se preguntó para sí la actriz que a su llegada al interior del teatro, había seguido la luz hasta el escenario.

Su compañero ya estaba allí; y desde su lugar, la castaña podía percibir la nostalgia que lo embargaba, achicándosele el corazón al verlo tomar la pose mencionada. Aquello era obvio de deducir. Terry sufría. Al principio creyó que por Susana pero ahora al conocer otro nombre…

– ¿Por ella renunciaste temporalmente a la actuación?

– ¿Perdón? – dijo el castaño que se enderezó rápidamente en el momento de escuchar el ruido de unos tacones que se aproximaban a su persona.

– Que esa no es la pose de Romeo luego de tomar la venenosa poción.

– Oh no – él apenas sonrió –. Era… por favor, no me prestes caso. ¿Lista? – la miró a los ojos.

– Tú por lo que veo sí – se miraba el atuendo.

– Opté por dejarlo en mí. ¿Quieres hacer lo mismo?

– ¡Por supuesto! – para adentrarse profundamente en su papel de Julieta. Y la que no estaba dispuesta a sentirse ignorada dijo… – No serás el único que se lucirá hoy en escena. Por cierto… ¿has visto la cantidad de gente que tendremos esta noche?

– Sí.

– ¡Finalmente un lleno total! – añorada de ellos, Karen hubo exclamado. – ¡Por un tiempo creí que mis días de gloria se habían acabado! Pero hoy tú… le darás otro significado. Gracias por haber vuelto – la castaña acompañó su apreciación con un rápido beso que se dejó en una mejilla. También al compañero que no se esperaba esa reacción y por ende… se llevó una mano justamente a donde cayera la caricia dejada.

Sonrojado, Terry la miró ir en dirección a una salida. Y como si Karen hubiera sabido lo que hubo provocado, antes de doblar el pasillo hacia los camerinos, se detuvo para mirarlo también.

. . .

Con un severo e incontrolable castañetear de dientes, Candy White sintió cómo la locomotora se detenía por completo en sus rieles.

Cerrando los ojos, ella en sus adentros se dijo… – Que sea lo que tenga que ser. – Además no iba sola. El que se había convertido en otro gran amigo iba a su lado. En sí, dispuesto ya a empujar la silla de ruedas de Elinor Baker para su descenso.

Cubierta de pies a cabeza con su capa negra y capucha, la actriz si fuera percibida sería debido a su condición de paciente, aunque impaciente se le veía a la enfermera que le acompañaba y llevaba las maletas de ambas.

Bueno, quien supiera lo que estar ahí en esa terminal significaba para ella, lo entendería. Quien no, pensaría que gracias a la insistencia, se buscaba a alguien; y por hacerlo tan ansiosa, torpe y a la vez asustadamente, la catalogaría de "provinciana"; hasta que llegado un punto donde Candy, luego de haberse estrellado con un ser que la trató groseramente, se recriminó.

– ¡Deja de buscarlo! ¡Ésta vez no vendrá por ti! ¡Ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí!... ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuándo lo sepa? – le contestó su yo interno. – ¿Cómo lo confrontarás? ¿cómo le dirás… "Hola, Terry" y le mirarás a los ojos sin que los tuyos delaten… miedo, alegría… amor?... No. No debo pensar en ello, porque ese… no es más para mí. Ese debe ser para Susana. Ella se lo merece y yo…

– ¡Candy! – la voz de Elinor la sacó de su trance. – ¡Mira! – le mostró un periódico que fue tomado de un stand mientras el Doctor Martí salía a conseguir un auto de servicio – ¡Terry ha vuelto a la actuación!

Atraída, la rubia fue a donde la otra que lloraba emocionadamente. – No quisiste creerlo. Pero el milagro lo has hecho tú.

Los ojos verdes de Candy estaban absortos en la página de espectáculos que hablaban de él.

– "Romeo"… ha vuelto a personificar a…

– ¿No es maravilloso? – la mano de Elinor se hizo de la de la pecosa que internamente decía…

– Terry… me da tanto gusto por ti –; y precisamente de lo que hablara antes, sus ojos no pudieron contener las lágrimas. Éstas la delataban y por ende, se preguntaría…

– Lo amas, ¿verdad?

– Sí – dijo Candy entremezclando su llanto y su risa.

– Entonces… lucha por recuperarlo. No lo hagas más infeliz. No te lo hagas a ti misma.

El doctor Martí que ya venía de regreso y acompañado se topó con la mirada llorosa de su pupila. Y el gesto que le dedicó, le indicaba que estaba de acuerdo con la dama Baker que la miraba bastante indecisa. Entonces y de repente alguien dijo…

– Un poquito de egoísmo no mata, lo hace la soledad. El estar pensando cada segundo ¿qué hubiera pasado si… cuando la oportunidad se me presentó… hubiese hecho esto o lo otro y al final de cuentas no hice ninguna de las dos cosas?

– No puedo arrepentirme porque la decisión que tomé fue pensando en el bienestar de él.

– ¿Y cuál es ese? ¿que esté con una persona que no ama y sufra profundamente por otra?

– Terry es un ser excepcional. Sabe que le debe más que gratitud. Yo se lo debo a ella porque lo salvó. Nos lo salvó, Miss Baker – Candy se hincó a los pies de la actriz. – Gracias a ella Terry vive.

– … como un muerto. Pero está bien, Candy – una mano se posó en la mejilla de la pecosa que lloraba. – No insistiré más… ¿Consiguió el auto, doctor Martí? – se giraron hacia él que negaba con la cabeza debido a la terca y no posición de su enfermera.

– Sí, Miss Baker.

– Bien. Vayámonos entonces. Quiero ir a ver si hay posibilidad de asistir al teatro esta misma noche.

. . .

 **Ladies, queridas. Gracias por estar aquí.**

 _Irene, Amanecer Grandchester, Analiz, Becky70, Skarlleth Northman, Edichi, Alexa C, Sirenia, Molyte, Dulce Lu, Invitada, Blanca, Chica Zafiro, Eli Díaz, Claus Mart, Clauseri, Darling Eveling and Dalia_


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 4**

. . .

Nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado que Neil Reagan también hubiese quedado prendado de Candy White. Ésta y con toda la infinidad de desplantes que le hizo, consiguió que el chico se hiciera de un último recurso: acudir, a pesar de que sus primeros intentos fueron buenos y después engañosos, mañosamente a la autoritaria Tía Abuela Elroy. Entonces…

Eran años ya los que tenía sirviendo a la familia Ardley. Y lo seguiría haciendo por el amor que sentía hacia los jóvenes miembros. Primero la muerte de Anthony y recientemente la de Alistar que fuera certificada en un acta, le pesaban muchísimo. Lo mismo que la acción que debía ejecutar, así que… en las afueras de la casa de Magnolia, George Johnson llevaba tiempo esperando por Candy. Y mientras lo hacía, decía…

– Comprometerla en matrimonio con Neil. ¡Qué disparate!

Y si él creía que lo era al ser testigo de lo mal que él y su hermana la hubieron tratado, no quería imaginarse la reacción de la rubia que conforme el tiempo transcurría y su persona no regresaba a su departamento…

– ¿Dónde está, señorita Candy? – el moreno se hubo cuestionado con suma consternación.

Con ella a cuestas, el encargado de llevarla a la Mansión Ardley se dirigió a la manager del lugar.

– Lo siento pero ignoro su paradero –. Sin embargo – ¿Ya intentó buscarla con el Doctor Martí? La Clínica Feliz queda por allá – se apuntó una dirección.

Agradecida la orientación, el empleado tomó la vereda indicada, sorprendiéndole más adelante que hubiese absolutamente nadie que lo informara a su arribo. Mayormente preocupado George tuvo que regresar a la mansión y reportar.

– Lo lamento, Madame – que a sus costados yacían parados los señores Reagan – Candy no está en donde se me indicó vive.

– ¡¿Y a dónde se fue?! – la pregunta provino de la voz de Neil.

– Lo ignoro, señorito Reagan – que replicaría….

– ¡¿Se iría con él?!

– ¿Quién, Neil? –. En la mente del joven había dos hombres. El que de nuevo apareciera en los periódicos haciendo un gran revuelo y…

– Hace días me di cuenta que está viviendo con un hombre.

– ¡Válgame todos los cielos con esa muchachita! – exclamó al punto del colapso la matriarca; y la que era la única sobrina…

– Les digo. Esa hija de Pony es la más barata de las perras.

– ¡Eliza! – su madre la reprendió – ¡¿Qué lenguaje tan vulgar es ese?!

– ¡Vulgar el disparate que Neil quiere cometer comprometiéndose con esa y después casarse! Pero te lo advierto, hermanito… – se giraron a acusarlo; – que si eso es lo que tú quieres, nunca más te dirigiré la palabra. ¡Te lo juro! –. Furiosa, la arrogante y pelirroja chica salió del lugar.

Neil, por su parte y al saber frustrado su plan, se volvió al trío de mayores para recalcar… – Quiero a Candy; y si no me caso con ella… también me iré a la guerra –. Entonces…

– ¡Por favor, George, encuéntrela! – gritó histérica una madre – ¡si no mi hijo se irá de voluntario a la armada!

– _¿Voluntario ese cobarde?_ – se pensó mirando al altanero joven que sonreía burlón de lo que presenciaba…

– ¡No, no, no puedo permitirlo! – fue turno de la señora Elroy en armar un drama – ¡No puedo perder a Neil también! ¡George, búsquela! Y oblíguela si es necesario. Esa muchachita debe aparecer y tráigala para casarla con mi sobrino… en un plazo de tres días. No más.

– _Ésta será la primera vez que desobedezca una orden pero…_

. . .

De la soledad, serenidad y belleza de la Villa Lakewood alguien, sentado a la mitad del solárium, disfrutaba, ignorando así los acontecimientos que se vivían afuera y dentro de su familia. Ese momento a solas era para él. Para Albert; que muy pronto estaba el día que debía presentarse ante la sociedad para tomar las riendas correspondientes como el jefe de su clan y como un padre frente a una hija.

– Candy, realmente lamento haberte engañado hasta este día. Pero muchas cosas han pasado, ¿sabes? Y sólo pido que puedas entenderlas cuando las conozcas.

En su asiento, Albert echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para retroceder en el tiempo y situarse en el primer día que se conocieron.

– _Pequeña, eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes_ –. Él lo hizo al recordar la Colina de Pony; y por lo mismo reconocería… – No; ella no sabe eso, sino que… la salvaste del río –; el guapo rubio se puso de pie para ir hacia donde un servicio de té. Y conforme lo servía en su mente se vino la imagen del primer abrazo de consuelo…

– _Candy, la fe no es algo que recibamos de otros. Tienes que ser valiente, y encontrar tu propio destino._

Nostálgicos, los ojos azules del hombre se posaron en los retratos de sus antepasados; principalmente en la pintura de… – Rosemary, hermana querida – y también madre de… – Anthony, no pensé que fueras a irte tan pronto.

Para sentir la presencia de ambos Albert, después de darle un sorbo a su té, fue hacia el jardín de rosas. Ahí disfrutó de su agradable aroma pareciéndole escuchar de ellas que eran delicadamente sacudidas por un ligero viento…

– _Nosotras sólo morimos para renacer más hermosas. La gente muere solamente para renacer en el corazón de otros._

Estando de acuerdo con ellas, el rubio continuó con su vereda. Ésta le llevó hasta la Puerta de Piedra construida por Archie y más adelante el de las aguas de Stear. Otro ser querido que lamentaba grandemente su pérdida. A su nombre y debido a que lo encontró en la bodega, Albert reparó el bote-cisne, haciéndolo su casa durante el día: Pupé, su inseparable mascota amiga que al oír sus silencios e irreconocibles pasos salió de su escondite.

Los alegres saltos que daba el animalito le indicaron al rubio montarse en ello para navegar por las aguas del lago. Hecho así, los dos amigables seres pasearon largamente, llegándose a otra área conocida: la pequeña cabaña donde otros grandes amigos les esperaban, lo mismo que las diversiones. Sin embargo, éstas se acabarían pronto al recibir la visita de George.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Albert al notar de cerca su gesto serio.

– Se trata de Candy

– ¿Qué con ella?

– Empezaré con la 'buena' noticia.

– ¿Y cuál es esa?

– Neil quiere casarse con ella.

La carcajada que Albert soltó, la contagió a sus amigos, que a sus modos, rieron con él; excepto uno y que a la continua gesticulación, volvieron a la serenidad para indagar… – ¿En qué consiste la mala?

– Creo que Candy no está en Chicago.

– ¿Cómo? – el rubio mostró contrariada sorpresa. – ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón oscuro, George sacó una solitaria hoja de periódico y se la ofreció a Albert.

Con firmeza él abrió lo ofrecido y tomado. Enterado, posó sus ojos en el hombre vecino; y éste vio una dura recriminación. Ésta consistía en la siguiente remembranza interna…

– _Candy, es bueno compartir algunas cosas entre dos personas. Me gustaría que dividieras tus penas y tus angustias y las compartas conmigo. ¿Me lo prometes?_

En aquella ocasión los dos dijeron sí. En cambio él seguía ocultándole su identidad y estado de salud; y ella los rumores que había escuchado de su persona y también el acoso que recibía por parte de Neil. Quizá si ambos lo hubieran hablado a tiempo…

– ¿Piensas que haya ido a su lado?

– ¿Siguiendo la nota de Rockstown?

– Si no ¿qué?

. . .

Sosteniendo sus manos, una pareja de novios caminaba y en silencio por los extensos jardines de la Mansión Ardley en Chicago. Para Annie no había mayor felicidad que el ir así y a su lado. Para Archie, ella ya significaba el refugio que buscaba para aminorar sus penas. El de Patty no estaba del todo superado. No obstante…

– ¡Annie! ¡Archie!

Los dos jóvenes atendieron de inmediato el llamado que hubo sonado alarmante.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué vienes tan agitada?

– ¡Ni se imaginan lo que acabo de escuchar!

– Pues no – dijo él. – ¿Qué has escuchado?

– En tres días… – Patty hacía todos los esfuerzos para recuperar el aire; – Neil va a comprometerse… La Tía Abuela Elroy ha reunido a todos los empleados para…

– Vaya. Daisy Delmont es un excelente prospecto. ¡Bien por él!

– ¡No! – Patty casi lo gritó y le puso un alto al joven Cornwell – no es con ella sino con… Candy.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Eso no es lo más grave. George fue a buscarla y no la encontró. Y según lo escuchado… si no aparece Candy… Neil se irá a la guerra como… Stear – la vocecita de la británica joven se apagó a la sola mención del ser al que había amado muchísimo. Y quien también lo hacía, despotricaría…

– ¡Ese estúpido cobarde que va a largarse! ¡Lo hubiera hecho antes y en lugar de mi hermano! ¡No, su berrido es de berrinche y no lo voy a tolerar! ¡No voy a permitir que Candy se case con él!

– ¡Archie! – lo llamó Annie viéndolo las dos amigas alejarse de ellas; y una a…

– Annie – atrajo su atención… – Mira lo que encontré recientemente en el periódico.

– ¿Qué es?

– Una nota que anuncia el regreso de Terence al teatro. Ha vuelto a personificar "Romeo"

– ¿Y tú piensas que…?

– Sólo nos queda ir a su casa y verificar que efectivamente no está ahí o con el Doctor Martí.

– ¿Y si se fue al Hogar de Pony?

– Nada perdemos con asegurarnos

Pero los que venimos leyendo esta historia sabemos exactamente la ubicación de Candy. Nueva York y allá…

. . .

Por ser alguien muy importante en el gremio actoral, Elinor Baker no tuvo problema alguno en conseguir los accesos al teatro. Por muy lleno que éste estuviera, el palco número uno se le asignó a la actriz y a dos de sus acompañantes. Fortuna que Susana Marlowe y su madre no tuvieron, al ser ésta última la insistente en ir.

– ¡Pero es que era su obligación proporcionarte los boletos!

– Mamá, por favor entiende. Es su regreso. Lógico que la gente lo ha abarrotado todo porque quieren verlo.

– ¡¿Y tú no?!

– Ya lo haré cuando venga a casa y me cuente él cómo le fue. Recuerda que lo sucedido anoche lo compartió conmigo.

– ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! ¡Debió ser más considerado contigo! ¡Tú diste mucho de tu persona – para no decir una pierna – por él! ¡Mínimo y por todos los días de abandono en los que te tuvo, debió compensarte con una invitación!

– Ya lo hará después.

Aprendido a manejar su silla de ruedas, Susana se dispuso a girarse para ir en dirección al estudio y cambiar el libro que viajaba en su regazo por otro. Aunque sería el libreto de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" la que tomaría, concentrándose en leer las líneas del joven Montesco y declamar las memorizadas e inolvidables dichas por la Capuleto.

Los grandes esfuerzos que al principio la rubia hacía por no llorar, conforme más y más ejercitaba la fueron debilitando hasta que… las lágrimas no la dejaron hablar más, soltándose en un amargo llanto y cuestionándose…

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿por qué a mí?! –. En el vacío que le dejara su pierna, ella colocó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la tela de su vestido.

Empezando a sentir coraje, la rubia actriz cerró su mano y dándose de puños dijo… – ¡¿Acaso ha valido la pena tan gran sacrificio?! ¡Él no me ama! ¡Sé que lo hará nunca porque en él sólo vive ella! ¡Y yo… ¿podré vivir todo el tiempo relegada?! ¡¿viviré conformándome con su lástima o con sus dádivas?! ¡No! – gritó más fuerte. – ¡Yo lo quiero a él! ¡Yo quiero sentir lo cálido de sus brazos alrededor de mí, no la pesadez fría con que lo hace cada vez que me carga! ¡Quiero sentir sus labios sobre los míos pero ya no la rigidez actuada sino…! – el traicionero y obsesivo celo la hicieron cuestionar… – Candy… ¿lo has tenido tú? – la respuesta que Susana se quedaría esperando… muchas ya la conocían; y por ende…

. . .

– Como te dije: no voy a volver a insistirte. Sólo quiero que aceptes estos dos regalos – unas cajas de diferentes tamaños y… un boleto para la función de teatro. – Si llegases a cambiar de parecer, por favor, ven. De antemano sé que le dará mucho gusto verte. Yo me adelantaré con el Doctor Martí –. Con un coqueto guiño, la siempre hermosa y elegante madre de Terry diría… – Estaremos tomando una copa en el bar que está cerca de Strafford – teatro que sus puertas ya había abierto para recibir a la audiencia de esa tarde-noche.

Pero si Candy se ahogaba en un mar de nervios debido a la indecisión en que se hallaba en la recámara que Elinor le ofreciera a su llegada…

En su camerino y con fastidio, Terry tomaba un pequeño lienzo blanco húmedo y lo pasaba por su guapo rostro. Había rechazado la presencia de la maquillista gracias a lo parlanchina que le había resultado y le había fastidiado con sus preguntas sin sentido. Bueno, quizá para él no lo tenía, sin embargo ¿qué de malo hubo tenido cuestionarle… _– ¿Cómo está Susy? La habrá invitado para esta noche ¿verdad? ¡Muero por saludarla y preguntarle… ¿cuándo se casarán? Sí, tiene razón – callaron por segundos debido a la mirada furiosa que le dedicó él; no obstante… – primero deberán comprometerse. ¿Será en alguna fecha en especial? ¡Claro! que su fama vuelva a subir como la espuma. Pero esa de aquí a mañana ya estará en las nubes y entonces… ¡cómo me gustaría maquillar a Susy para ese bello evento! Tiene un cutis de los envidiables y… –_ la osada preguntona no pudo decir más porque, el actor se había puesto de pie; y tomándola del brazo la sacó de ahí. Ahora él debía hacerse cargo de su persona; humanidad que mujer supo poner de malas. Y asimismo agarraban una delgada brocha para pasar sus suaves cerdas en la fruncida frente.

Luego de varias veces y desaparecido el gesto, siguió la nariz y los pómulos. La barbilla fue lo último. Lo fue en sí el mirarse al espejo para notar que nada de brillo había ya en su cara. Para que en ésta no aparecieran las perlas de sudor debido al calor que sentía con su actoral vestimenta, Terry salió de su camerino, topándose en el pasillo con Karen.

– ¿Ya tan rápido listo? – lo comentó ciertamente burlona al estarlo ella.

– No pude evitarlo –; las manos de Greum se jugaban una con la otra. Y por lo presenciado…

– Estás nervioso.

– Muchísimo.

– Entonces no te digo que el lugar está a reventar. Hathaway, entre los pasillos, ha tenido que improvisar hileras de asientos.

– Sólo espero que no quiera más funciones.

– Dos por noche.

– Menos mal – Terry respiró con alivio momentáneo porque se le terminó de informar…

– … y una en la mañana. Dice que por lo menos durante el primer mes; después una gira y… tiene pensado a… Hamlet. Sólo que no sabe ¿en dónde? si aquí o en Londres.

Para mantener la mente ocupada y alejada de todo y de todos, esa descomunal carga de trabajo le caía de maravilla; y por lo mismo… – Me parece bien.

– A mí también porque sería mi primera vez en un tour.

– Es agotador.

– No importa mientras la gente quiera verme. ¿Te imaginas en el glamour que me veré envuelta?

– Sí, me lo imagino. ¿Ahora me disculpas? Iré por un poco de agua –. Terry sonrió levemente a su compañera y se alejó de ella. Hathaway era el verdadero objetivo para corroborar lo dicho por Karen que regresaba a pararse detrás de un telón para mirar a la gente que llegaba, entre esa…

Elinor Baker en su clásico disfraz de morena llegaba acompañada del doctor Martí que pedía ayuda a dos empleados para subir la silla de ruedas. Proporcionada y guiado un camino, el galeno y la irreconocible actriz fueron a ocupar sus lugares. Cómodamente en ellos y conforme revisaban un programa, se preguntaría…

– ¿Cree qué se decida a venir?

– Honestamente, Miss Baker, Candy es la niña más necia que jamás haya conocido.

– Sí, me duele ver que es verdad. Yo le estoy muy agradecida con lo que en un pasado hizo por mi hijo y por mí. Y es por ello que quiero ayudarla.

– ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo si ella no viene?

– Antes de que termine la función, le haré llegar a mi hijo una nota diciéndole que quiero verlo. Le hablaré de su presencia y que venga a verla.

– ¿Y si él tampoco quisiera?

– Por favor, doctor Martí – con una tierna mirada le reprocharon su pesimismo… – una de las tres cosas debe funcionar.

– Tiene razón, Madame – que junto al hombre miraron hacia el frente debido a que y al mismo tiempo, las luces se apagaron y el telón se subió para presenciar una cómica y breve representación.

. . .

Durante el tiempo que le tomó en decidirse, Candy abrió sus regalos. El vestido que le ofreciera Miss Baker era para impresionar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, la rubia lo tomó con desgano. Sabía que iría a él, pero la llama de la emoción estaba apagada a pesar de decirse conforme se cambiaba y peinaba…

– Quiero verte otra vez. Sí, lo deseo, pero… – el cepillo cayó de sus manos. Sus rizos sueltos y un tanto esponjados los miró en el espejo. Para atarlos agarró una cinta de seda. La metió por detrás de su nuca y arriba la ató. No obstante, no le gustó y la fue bajando para hacer el moño en la nuca precisamente.

La palidez que había en su cara así la dejó. Sus labios también, sin saber que él así la prefería. Así le había gustado. Por su natural belleza que Candy hacía todo lo posible por no resaltar. Quien la haría saltar, sería el llamado a la puerta. Autorizada la entrada apareció la empleada que le diría…

– El auto la espera.

– Sí, gracias – dijo Candy y se puso de pie.

Alisados los pliegues de su elegante vestido, la rubia fue a donde una mesita. De ahí tomó un par de guantes, un bolso y su boleto. Con ellos en la mano, se dirigió a una puerta; y en cada paso que daba se decía internamente…

– Terry, te veré otra vez – pero debía apurarse porque ya la función… había comenzado.

. . .

El transporte que la llevaba hasta el teatro era diferente. El camino… el mismo; y porque ya anteriormente lo había recorrido… en el momento de pisar el recinto artístico, así como le maravillara la primera vez, el lugar la volvió a impresionar.

– Habiendo estado en tan increíble lugar, no puedo creer que Terry haya estado en aquel horrible teatro.

Conforme avanzaba, los latidos de su corazón sonaban más fuerte que el ruido de sus tacones; y entre ellos una antigua conversación entablada de dos…

– _Está por empezar_

– _Es raro ver tan grandioso espectáculo_

– _No puedo esperar a ver a Terry en el papel de Romeo._

– _Por cierto ¿no es muy triste lo sucedido a Susana?_

– _¡Oh sí! He escuchado que se lastimó protegiendo a Terry. Justo cuando fue elegida para ser Julieta_

Al recordar lo que seguía la rubia cerró los ojos y dijo… – No lo sabía. Terry no me dijo nada.

– _Tal parece que Terry la ha estado yendo a ver todos los días_

– _Bueno, ella se lastimó en su lugar. Se ha de sentir responsable_

– Por eso la oscura expresión de su cara. Terry ¿cómo pudo ser? ¿por qué no dijiste algo?

– _He escuchado que Susana está usando lo de su accidente para presionar a Terry y que se case con ella._

– ¡Susana quiere casarse con Terry! – Candy apretó los párpados al ser esa también la ilusión de ella. – Eso es una bajeza – y lo que continuaba parecía que ésta vez le abriría grandemente los ojos… – No importando qué tanto le guste Terry, no puede usar su accidente para hacerlo sufrir. Eso no puede ser llamado… amor. Necesito ver a Susana. ¡Tengo que verla!– le gritaba fuertemente su corazón. En cambio la razón… – No, ya lo hiciste. Ahora estás aquí – a un metro de una puerta – para verlo a él. Aunque… – la enfermera giró el rostro; y al acordarse de aquel pasaje que usara para ir a preguntar por el hospital donde estaba Susana, Candy lo usaría para colarse a los camerinos. Sería prudente para que no la atraparan ni sacaran.

– Sí, será mejor esperarlo ahí. No quiero ser la causante de distracciones ni mucho menos de levantar revuelos. Hablaré primero con él. Como debió haber sido ayer y ya después…

. . .

 **Ladies, les mando mi cariño y mi agradecimiento.**

 _Milser G, Amanecer Grandchester, Eli Díaz, Gaby, Darling Eveling, Skarllet Northman, Irene, Blanca, Liz Carter, Alexa C, Claus Mart, Dalia, Pathya, Becky70, Gigimtz, Clauseri, Dulce Lu, Merlia and Edichi_


	6. Chapter 6

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 5**

El temblor que se generara en su corazón, ya se había apoderado totalmente de ella. Las piernas casi no le respondían; y se le hacía imposible llegar a la puerta que estaba a tres pasos de distancia de su persona.

Los nervios. El saber de una reacción. Conocer de otra. El cambio que daría su vida. Albert. En fin… miles de pensamientos tenían hecho un caos su cabeza, la cual sostendría por cuestión de minutos.

Para hacerlo, Candy detuvo su andar y recargó su cuerpo en la pared. No quería decirlo pero…

– Siento que no podré –; se masajeaba las sienes – no podré mientras ella viva.

Recuperada y arrepentida, la rubia pretendió regresarse; empero una vocecita interna y bastante recriminadora le preguntaba…

– ¿Lo harás tú? ¿vivirás siempre pensando en los demás? ¿desearás y procurarás la felicidad para ellos menos la tuya? ¿te quedarás en tu departamento sola aguardando por quién? ¿mendigando qué? ¿cinco minutos de su atención? ¿obedeciendo sus órdenes? ¿disponiendo de ti como gusten?

– No – dijo audiblemente.

– Entonces, regresa. Confronta tu realidad. Y si en ella descubres que ya nada vale la pena, habrás cerrado un capítulo para volver a empezar.

. . . . .

La indignación de Archie era tanta, que yendo en una dirección internamente pedía ser detenido en su misión. Sí; con arduo fervor lo pedía porque Neil, con su estúpido capricho, había tocado una fibra todavía muy sensible: la del dolor de haber perdido a su hermano en la guerra; y por ende no iba a permitirle que lo tomara a la ligera con tal de conseguir casarse con su querida prima Candy. No. Ella debía ser la que eligiera. Él, y realmente lo lamentaba, en su camino se había cruzado Annie; y en el ayer, en aquellos inolvidables días de colegio…

– _Está durmiendo ahora; y me pidió quedarme a su lado – Archivald se lo informaba a Candy afuera de una habitación._

– _Annie se sentirá mejor si te quedas a su lado. Archie… por favor, cuida de ella._

– _Lo haré_ – hubo sido su palabra y ahora lo procuraba, resultando con el transcurso del tiempo que Annie había sabido ganarse un poco de su afecto, el cual completaría con…

– ¡Hijo! – sonó la voz de la señora Cornwell. Al atender el llamado, Archie sonrió al distinguir a sus progenitores. Éstos habían salido de su habitación para ir en su búsqueda.

– ¿Es urgente lo que tienes que hacer? – al haber notado la velocidad de sus pasos hacia la pieza de la Señora Elroy.

Sí lo era pero también agradecía que fueran ellos quienes lo detuvieran tal cual lo solicitara.

– Puede esperar, sí – dijo el hijo menor. En cambio el padre…

– Qué bien, porque tenemos algo importante que preguntarte.

– ¿De qué se trata? – una diminuta sala de estar se apuntó. Ocupándola, la mamá de Cornwell comenzó a decir…

– Estamos tan arrepentidos de no haberlos llevado a ti y a tu hermano a Arabia que… ahora que no está, hemos pensado que quizás…

– ¿… quisiera seguirlos? – Archie miraba lo aferrado que su progenitora tenía un pañuelo.

– ¿No te gustaría? – inquirió su padre.

– Bueno… – nervioso, el joven se puso de pie – … no es que no los quiera pero…

– ¡Por favor, Archie, tú no! ¡Tú no dejes a tu madre! – ésta y rápidamente se hubo levantado para abrazarse de él.

– ¿Y sí dejarla a ella? – pero en sí ¿a quién? ¿A Annie o a Candy? _– La primera tenía doce años cuando la conocí. Estaba tocando el piano. Teniendo problemas con la mano izquierda._

– _Déjame ayudarte con eso –_ él le dijo y nada más. ¿Sería porque ya todo se lo había dado a su adoptada prima?

– _¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Interrumpiste mi siesta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme de mi bello sueño?!_

– _Lo siento; no te vi – se excusó la pequeña a la cual le gritaron…_

– _¡¿Por qué no arrojas una cuerda?!_

– _¿Una cuerda? ¿Dónde hay una?_

– _¡Por ahí o por allá; pero rápido que la corriente del río está arrastrando el bote!_

– _Quizá no sabe nadar – Candy internamente se preguntó – Pobre chico. ¿Dónde estará esa cuerda?_

– _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Apúrate!_

– _¡Ahí está! – la divisó – ¡Estás a salvo! – le gritó al chico mostrándole… – ¡La he encontrado! ¡Ahora observa mi gran estilo!_

– _¡Perfecto! ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó Archie al ser atrapado por la cuerda. – Estaba temiendo caer en la catarata. Gracias – le apreció al estar a salvo y a la orilla del lago._

– _Entonces es verdad – maquinó la rubia chica – Parece asustado. ¿No sabes nadar? – le preguntó._

– _¡Por supuesto que sé! Soy un excelente nadador – Archie hubo alardeado._

– _¿Entonces por qué…?_

– _Sólo mira esta blusa de seda – se la mostró – No quise que se mojara. A un elegante hombre nunca debe pasarle._

– _Él es elegante. También huele bien. No puedo discutir eso – pensaba la chica White._

– _Déjame felicitar tu habilidad – dijo él; y de pronto se hizo de su mano para besarle su dorso y decirle… – ¿Sabes, pequeña? Me gustas. ¿De dónde vienes?_

– _Mi nombre es Candy White y… –_ desde ese instante ella comenzó a llenar todos mis pensamientos, los cuales tuve que ocultar al no ser el único prendado de su persona. Anthony tuvo más suerte, lamentablemente lo de ellos no pudo ser. Y con lo respecta a Alistar…

Dos ayeres, uno seguido de otro, se evocaron.

– _Lo siento, hermano – Archie se disculpaba con Stear luego de desaparecer Annie en aquel día lluvioso de colegio. – Todo esto es por mi culpa._

– _No digas tal cosa. Colapsarás antes de que la encuentres._

– _Mejor colapsar para no sentir nada – se pensó. – Los sentimientos hacia Candy son verdaderos. Los siento desde hace mucho. Si esta lluvia pudiera llevarse todo. Todos mis sentimientos desvanecidos por esta lluvia._

y…

– _No vendrá más – dijo Archie después de suscitado el evento con Annie y mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación._

– _¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Stear._

– _Nada_

– _¿Te refieres a Candy? – insistió el moreno._

– _¡No me lo recuerdes!_

– _Mira desde la distancia como yo – se le aconsejó – Desde lejos. No intentes acercarte. Esa es la mejor manera._

– _¿Te refieres a Candy? – inquirió el elegante joven._

– _¿Quién más?_

– _Eso es quizá lo mejor_ – y desde ese día así ha sido. Le di mi palabra de permanecer con Annie y… no sé por qué pero cada vez entiendo mejor a Terence. ¿Qué no se haría por la mujer que se ama sino aceptar su voluntad? Sin embargo…

Una mueca de sonrisa apareció en su guapo rostro y sus padres, en silencio, lo miraban. Por la manera en que actuaba no quisieron interrumpirlo. Lo haría precisamente su novia en compañía de Patty.

– ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó la señorita Brighton.

– Me imagino que sí – respondió el joven que forzó una sonrisa para su novia.

– Patty ideó ir al Hogar de Pony para saber el verdadero paradero de Candy. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Los ojos de Archie se posaron en los de su madre que limpiaba lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas; y a su padre preguntaría…

– ¿Cuándo tienen pensado viajar?

– En cuanto nos des una respuesta.

– ¿Les importaría que hablara en privado con ella? – con Annie que sintió un fuerte temblor en el corazón.

– Por supuesto que no. Te estaremos esperando en la recámara.

– Ahí les buscaré después. Lo prometo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaban y temblando los ojos de la novia. Patty se despidió; y conforme se alejaba de ellos alcanzó a oír…

– Mis padres quieren que me vaya con ellos a Arabia.

– Y… – Annie no fue capaz de articular una segunda palabra porque las piernas le flaquearon, a tal punto que casi cae al suelo.

El rápido movimiento de Archie se lo impidió extendiendo sus brazos para atraparla y sostenerla.

– Tranquila – él le pidió al percibir su cuerpo la vibración de otro sumamente tembloroso y delicado. El asentamiento positivo de cabeza de ella aseguró que lo estaría. La boca no podía abrirla; y si lo hizo fue para lanzar un audible y lastimero sollozo. – Annie…

– ¡Archie! – ella pudo decir seguida de un torrente de lágrimas. – ¿Por qué?

– No pude preguntarles, pero me imagino que no quieren separarse de mí.

– ¿Y…?

– No sé qué hacer –. Caballeroso, él la ayudó a ocupar asiento. Sentado a su lado, Archie dijo… – He vivido gran parte de mi vida a lado de la tía Elroy que… quizá la extrañe si me voy –. El comentario del joven Corwell había llevado toda la gracia de un chiste, empero… los ojos claros de Annie tenían toda la tinta de la tristeza.

– Arabia está muy lejos.

– Lo sé. – Archivald acurrucó a su novia en su pecho.

– Te extrañaré – lo hubo dicho la joven Brighton con todo el amor y el dolor que había en su corazón.

Sorprendido y rápidamente el joven Cornwell la separó. Le parecía increíble lo recientemente escuchado que… – ¿Quieres terminar?

– No, si supiera que te quedarás. Sin embargo… es entendible que tus padres te quieran todo el tiempo a su lado luego de haber perdido a Stear que…

La decisión era suya. Aceptar el rompimiento e irse sin la posibilidad de volver a verla o quedarse, casarse con la que tenía a su lado y amarla de verdad; mientras que la otra, aunque la viera, siendo feliz con otro, porque él estaba seguro que Candy había ido y estaba a lado de Terence. No obstante, no era el único que lo creía; y por lo mismo…

. . . . .

En la espera de una respuesta por parte de George Johnson la señora Elroy aguardaba. Empero en el lugar del fiel empleado llegó un presentable rubio que le observarían...

– William, supuestamente deberías estar en la Villa.

– Lo sé, pero me adelanté para informarte de algo.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– De que dejes ese absurdo de casar a Candy con Neil.

– Pero él…

– Es un jovencito bastante manipulador.

– Dice estar enamorado de ella.

– ¿Y por eso te chantajeó con lo de la guerra?

– Bueno…

– ¡Abuela! – abruptamente alguien abrió la puerta de una habitación y dijo al reconocer al visitante – ¡¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡Sácalo!

– ¡Silencio, Neil!

– ¡Es que, Abuela, éste es el hombre quien te dije tiene amnesia y vivió con Candy!

– ¿Es eso…?

– Sí, es correcto. Padecí amnesia y Candy cuidó de mí.

– Ella…

– Déjame decirlo, tía, por favor. Neil, Eliza – que venía a su lado luego de ser convencida con un plan macabro – yo soy William Albert Ardley.

– ¿Y por qué estás aquí sin haberlo anunciado? – la Señora Elroy tomó la palabra al quedar sin ellas el par de hermanos.

– No puedo permitir que mi hija adoptiva se comprometa en contra de su deseo.

– Pensaba comunicártelo… después.

– Eso hubiese sido demasiado tarde. Y Neil… no tendré ningún inconveniente en que te alistes en la Armada. Sé que perdimos a Stear, pero si es tu deseo… no le veo ningún problema.

– Yo, tío… no… es que…

– ¿Acaso ya no quieres?

– Este… bueno, es que…

– ¿Lo ves, tía? Ahí está la prueba de que sencillamente te manipuló. Pero como tú tienes el más mínimo afecto para Candy ¿qué más te hubiera dado darla en matrimonio con él?

– Que mejor que él y no otro que…

– Te aseguro, tía, que el que Candy ama llenará todas y cada una de tus expectativas.

– ¡Já! ¿Te refieres al actorcete ese de Terence?

– ¡¿Un actor?! – la segunda manera de expresarse no distaba mucho de la primera.

– … y heredero del Duque de Grandchester.

– ¡¿Cómo?!

– ¡Él ha renunciado a todo eso por su carrera actoral! – espetó Eliza

– ¿Y eso le quita la sangre que le corre en las venas? – Albert miraba a su tía que decía farfullantemente…

– Hijo de un duque.

– Y no es porque sea un buen partido para mi hija sino… porque entre ellos…

– ¡Jamás! – se gritó envidiosamente – ¡Jamás ellos podrán estar juntos!

– ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Albert observando a su sobrina acercarse a la tía para contarle…

– Abuela, Terence nunca podrá casarse con la hija de Pony porque él le ha dado su palabra de matrimonio a una compañera de trabajo. Ella sacrificó su vida y su persona por salvarlo a él.

– ¿Es eso verdad, William? –. Él se había ido a parar cerca de un ventanal y miraba el extenso jardín de afuera.

– Lo es; pero quizá lo del matrimonio no sea cierto.

– ¡Los periódicos y las revistas de espectáculos lo dicen todo el tiempo!

– Para satisfacer el exceso de tiempo que la sociedad a la que pertenecemos tiene haciendo nada. Así que… – el rubio se giró para decir de frente… – ¿cómo piensan invertir el suyo ahora que ya saben la posición que ocupo dentro de la familia?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó la dama mayor. Yendo a ella, Albert diría…

– ¿Qué harán a partir de este momento? ¿Te irás Neil y te unirás a la armada? ¿Eliza, te propondrás a conseguir un buen marido y tratar de ser feliz o continuarás amargándole la existencia a los demás?

– ¡William, ¿qué modales son esos?!

– Los más decentes que puedo emplear delante de ti. Pero en cuanto tenga una oportunidad… ellos saben que son bastantes las cuentas que tenemos que rendir. En cuanto a Candy…

. . . . .

Hasta el corredor por donde transitaba, el estruendo de gritos y aplausos llegaba. Los bum-bum de su corazón no pudieron latir más fuerte. El nerviosismo que le producía verlo una vez más, se disipó en cuestión de segundos para reemplazarlo por una hermosa sonrisa y palabras orgullosas…

– ¡Eso, Terry! ¡Así se hace! ¡Ese es tu lugar! Y pase lo que pase… no vuelvas a abandonarlo. Yo…

– Con permiso – se escuchó detrás de ella. Candy se volteó para mirar una larga hilera humana que llevaba en sus manos gigantescos arreglos florales.

Acabado de observar el desfile, la rubia se agachó para recoger dos flores rojas que hubieron caído al suelo. Con ellas en la mano, la enfermera continuó su vereda.

Los camerinos no estaban tan lejos; y el que él ocupaba yacía al fondo del pasillo. Por éste, comenzaron a aparecer otros actores; y Candy apenas pudo pegarse a una pared debido a la urgencia que se les notaba por salir de donde aparecieran. Los que venían a ella y recientemente habían estado sobre el escenario, sus voces reflejaban la felicidad del éxito. Para unos, apenas presentado ese día. Para otros, el que hubieron estado añorando.

El conocer el nombre del causante de ello, conseguía que el ser de Candy más se hinchara de orgullo y felicidad. No queriendo reconocer que hubo sido gracias a ella, precisamente ella prosiguió su camino. Sin embargo, y a sus espaldas, escucharía una escandalosa algarabía que la haría girarse para presenciar una exagerada efusividad...

– ¡¿Los vistes?! ¡¿Los escuchaste?! ¡Santo cielo! – exclamaba Karen – ¡Hacía días que no vivía esto! ¡No te importa que me lleve todos los arreglos florales, ¿verdad?! ¡Son hermosos! ¡Quiero conservarlos todos como recuerdo de esta noche y…!

Terry que venía a su lado y con la mirada en el suelo, sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Internamente estaba igual de emocionado como ella pero sobretodo muy agradecido con el público por haber olvidado sus errores pasados y aceptado de nuevo. El compromiso que tenía con ellos, lo empujaría a ser cada vez mejor.

– Sí. No tendrán queja de mi actuación. No habrá motivo para que…

Abruptamente, el joven actor detuvo sus pasos. Karen lo imitó preguntándole…

– ¿Qué pasa?

Terry continuaba con la cabeza gacha. No sabía por qué, empero esos inesperados y repentinos latidos de corazón y el nerviosismo que de él se apoderaron no eran debido al éxito de la función. No. El olor de las miles de rosas recibidas le congestionaron el sentido del olfato; sin embargo, el que estaba percibiendo en esos instantes era diferente. Era más suave… era más silvestre… era conocido… era el de ella; y él volvió a negar con la cabeza ya que sabía que… era imposible contar con su presencia.

No obstante, Greum levantó la cabeza y su mirada siguió la dirección del olor. Y lo que sus ojos distinguieron lo hicieron lanzar un fuerte resoplido.

– Terry, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Karen gracias a la palidez que lo vistió.

– Lo estaré… – dijo él entrecortadamente… – si me confirmas que lo que veo no es parte de una alusión – a pesar de saberse completamente sobrio.

No comprendiendo mucho, la actriz siguió la mirada estupefacta de él. Y la chica que ella divisó la hizo inquirir con curiosidad… – ¿Es ella Candy?

– ¿Lo es? – un asustado actor miró a su compañera que diría…

– Sí. A metros de la puerta de tu camerino hay una linda chica rubia, de rizado cabello y sosteniendo nerviosamente entre sus manos, dos rosas rojas. Ahora ha agachado la cabeza y… – Karen ya no siguió con su descripción porque Terry la dejó para ir a lado de ella que más nerviosa se puso al oír las zancadas con que se le aproximaban.

A pocos centímetros, él se detuvo. Sus ojos la veían y a la vez no. La voz tampoco le salía, aunque por dentro la cuestión – ¿De verdad estás aquí? – no dejaba de formularse. Así que, la única manera de reconfirmar que ahí la tenía y que ella ésta vez no iba a desaparecer… las manos del guapo actor se posaron en la delicada cara de Candy que se electrizó totalmente a su toque; y él se inclinó… para besarla. Al menos, se decía interiormente, si se desvanecía el contacto y el sabor de sus labios iban a permanecer eternamente sobre los suyos. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta, que era verdad…

– ¡Por todos los cielos! – Terry abandonó su caricia para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos, no importándole ésta vez nada ni tampoco quién lo miraba.

Candy, por su parte, seguía en una pieza; y no tanto por la asfixia de la cual era presa sino… la afirmación de sus sentimientos y todo gracias a un simple beso. El segundo que su boca recibía y nada menos que del amor de su vida.

Las lágrimas que sus verdes ojos derramaron y los brazos que rodearon al masculino, esbelto y alto cuerpo… lo aseguraban. Él era suyo; y por él… pelearía.

. . .

¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué dijeron? Ésta ya se fue y nos dejó nuevamente plantadas, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho. Tuve una severa semana de enfermedad y otra de estar prepararme con exámenes bimestrales escolares; pero ya mejor y menos desocupada… retomemos la escritura-lectura.

 **Gracias por tu paciencia, tu comprensión e interés.**

 _Amanecer Grandchester, Irene, Dalia, Claus Mart, Skarllet Northman, Angdl, Invitada, Becky70, Vero, Darling Eveling, Dulce Lu, Pathya, Blanca, Clauseri, Mer, Alexa C, Chica Zafiro, Liz Carter, Zu Castillo, La Chinita, Esme05 and Flor._


	7. Chapter 7

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 6**

 **. . .**

Increíblemente vestida de gala, en la pieza de su habitación y caminando de un lado para el otro, en su necia mente, la señora Marlowe insistía una y otra vez…

– ¡Susy, Susy! Debiste demandárselo. Debiste exigirle los boletos para la función. Tú, por ser quien sacrificara más y su prometida te correspondía estar en el primer palco del teatro para aplaudirle esta noche. Para que todos vean el apoyo, que aún en tu condición, le sigues brindando a ese irresponsable. ¡Pero no! Te has puesto en un plan que no lo entiendo; y si permito que lo continúes, lo echarás todo a perder y a ninguna de las dos, querida hija, nos conviene. ¡No, para nada! Yo no podré cargar eternamente con una lisiada y él tampoco puede vivir tan campante. No, debe pagar y no sólo monetariamente sino…

El chal y el bolso que yacían encima de una cama, la mujer se inclinó a agarrar. Con ellos en la mano, la obstinada y molesta mujer se dirigió a la pieza donde Susana fuera a encerrarse.

El estudio, a través de la rendija, se divisaba en penumbras. Calculando que la rubia ojo azul no estuviera ahí, la madre se encaminó hacia la recámara de Susana. No obstante, la habitación también estaba a oscuras y solitaria.

Impidiéndose alarmarse, la señora Marlowe comenzó a llamar a la empleada que les ayudaba. Ella, tenía un buen de rato platicando en la calle con el jardinero de la residencia vecina.

En el momento de escuchar su nombre, la trabajadora se despidió de su enamorado y corrió hacia el interior de la casa.

– Sí, señora.

– ¿Dónde demonios está mi hija?

– La señorita Susana seguía en el estudio – se apuntó; y a ello volvieron a dirigirse.

Alumbrada el área, el fuerte grito que se pegó debido a una espeluznante escena hubo sido de la pobre empleada que inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento.

La señora Marlowe aventó sus pertenencias para correr a donde su hija; y conforme la movía, le decía… – ¡Estúpida niña, ¿qué has hecho?!

En el suelo yacía el libreto "Romeo y Julieta" y bañado en sangre.

De tanto leer y recitar, Susana se adentró profundamente en el papel de la joven Capuleto que en el acto donde "Romeo" se toma la poción venenosa y cae muerto, ella, del escritorio, hubo agarrado el corta-cartas. En sus manos, lo jugó por instantes. Ya anteriormente y a solas se había llenado de depresión; y justamente en el vacío de su pierna… comenzó a enterrar el arma blanca.

Con cada ataque a su propia persona, la rubia ojo azul empezó a reír, primero de una manera burlona al no sentir dolor alguno, después… esquizofrénicamente, errando uno de los insertes en la pierna buena.

El dolor que le produjera la navaja incrustada en su piel, la hizo lanzar un grito que ni su madre por estar en la ducha ni la trabajadora por estar "ocupada"… escucharon.

Sin su auxilio y "valiente", Susana sacó el corta-cartas. Y al hacerlo, un borbollón de sangre empezó a brotar. La cantidad que le salía, la dejó absorta por instantes. Empero al ver que no se detenía al estar presionando con sus dedos, con el mismo faldón intentó bloquearla.

Desesperada llamó a su madre. No obstante, sus llamados eran poco audibles debido a lo pronto que la visitaría la inconsciencia. Aunque ésta ya había sobrepasado las dos horas y Susana…

. . .

Ayudada por el Doctor Martí, Elinor Baker comentaba… – Espero que mi hijo ya haya recibido el mensaje.

– A mí me extraña que Candy no se animara a venir.

– No se preocupe, Doctor – la cálida mano de la actriz se posó en su hombro; y ahí él puso su mano; – él vendrá a casa si desea verla.

– Confío que así sea porque si Candy es necia y su hijo también…

– Tendremos éxito en nuestra misión, buen hombre. Ahora aguardemos un momento antes de salir – ya que todo el lobby del teatro Strafford estaba lleno. El bullicio era ensordecedor debido a los buenos comentarios que se hacían respecto a la función y a la participación de los actores.

Terence Greum sobresalía más. Hombres y mujeres habían quedado maravillados con su actuación; y por ende…

– De aquí hasta la luna.

– En la historia del teatro quedará registrado su nombre por siempre.

– ¿Pero notaron que Susana Marlowe no estuvo presente?

– Sí, eso es muy extraño.

– Quizá su lastimosa condición, no la anime todavía a mostrarse en público.

– Sí, pudiera ser eso. Una mujer muy bella como ella, no le ha de resultar fácil aceptarse "incompleta"

– Pero le ha valido la pena. Terence se quedará con ella que desde siempre planeó una unión con él.

Con los mordaces comentarios los ojos de la diva Baker se toparon con los del simpático doctor que se jugaba el corbatín. El calor que sentía, sólo con una copa podía ser saciado. Y por lo mismo, ideó cómo escapar de ahí sin que fueran percatados. Por estar la audiencia atenta a la salida del grupo actoral, el dúo enferma-doctor pasó desapercibido. Y en el momento de estar afuera…

– Vayamos a casa – sugirió la bella actriz, sorprendiéndole que su chofer se aproximara a ellos. – ¡Travis, ¿qué haces aquí?! –. La futura respuesta ya le había alegrado el corazón.

– Aguardaba por usted y por la señorita White.

El iluminado rostro de la histriónica rápidamente se giró hacia la del galeno que sonreía y asentaría con la cabeza al oír… – ¡Vino, doctor Martí! ¡Candy siempre sí vino!

– ¿Y dónde estará entonces? – se preguntó con desconcierto.

– ¿No se lo imagina? –. El médico negó con la cabeza. – Pues yo sí.

. . .

Los murmullos que se levantaron a su alrededor, consiguió que Terry, en contra de todas sus voluntades, se separara de Candy. Sin embargo, apenas sus brazos la liberaron, tomó la mano enguantada de ella y la condujo al interior de su camerino. Ahí…

Las palabras no eran necesarias. El simple hecho de tenerse de frente y mirarse a los ojos era suficiente, por lo menos en ese momento.

Interpretado el cuestionamiento que leía en él, Candy agachó la mirada. Ésta la posó en el par de rosas rojas que sostenía y se las ofreció, diciendo tímida y nerviosamente…

– Me disculparás que no las haya comprado. Pero eran parte de las docenas que les hicieron llegar.

Aceptándolas, Terry diría… – Al menos, serán las que conserve yo, al querer Karen todas las demás.

Su comentario hizo que la rubia sonriera levemente. Y esa inolvidable sonrisa de ella lo hizo decir con cierto toque de nostalgia…

– No puedo creer que estés aquí.

– Yo tampoco – Candy volvió su mirada al suelo.

– ¿Cómo fue esto posible?

De momento, la rubia alzó un hombro. Contarle la verdad pudiera resultar muy penoso para él. Entonces… – ¿No… te quitarás el vestuario? – porque ella se quitaría los guantes.

– ¿Aquí, delante de ti? – él bromeó habiendo puesto en su guapo rostro un gesto que no se compararía al de ella al contestar indignadamente…

– ¡Por supuesto que no, engreído irrespetuoso!

– Ah, menos mal. Por un instante pensé "la pecosa no sólo está aquí sino…"

– ¡Ni se te ocurra decir más! – lo amenazó con sus prendas.

La carcajada que Terence pegó llevaba toda la carga de la felicidad que sentía de tenerla ahí y bromear con ella como siempre lo hacía.

Pasando a su lado, él se dirigió a donde el biombo. Detrás de ello, se desharía por completo de su caracterización mientras que ella, curiosa, admiraría el lugar, escenario que la pondría serena y a la vez inquieta. Serenidad, porque el miedo de confrontarlo ya había pasado. Inquietud ya que todo eso que miraba también hubo sido parte de Susana y a ella…

– ¿Cómo sigue Albert? – la voz un poco lejana de Terry se escuchó.

– Bien – respondió Candy acercándose a un diván donde dejaría lo que se sostenía y se sentaría. – Ha recuperado ya la memoria.

– Qué bien – exclamó Terry que no consideró que su cuestión produjera otra necesaria…

– ¿Y Susana?

Aniquilada su sonrisa, él contestaría… – En la mañana que la vi, también estaba bien.

– Me da gusto – dijo Candy agachando la mirada y no volviendo a decir nada.

Lo más rápido que podía Terry se cambiaba. Empero y sobresaltado debido al silencio que se extendía la llamó.

– ¿Candy?

– Sí – respondió ella; y el ser de él respiró tranquilo.

En pantalones oscuros y camisa blanca Greum salió. También descalzo, fue a ella para decirle… – Sigo sin creer que estés aquí.

– ¿Por qué? – Candy lo cuestionó viéndolo ponerse de cuclillas frente a su persona.

Terry tomó las manos femeninas que yacía en un regazo y dijo… – Nos despedimos de la peor manera que… – él agachó la cabeza y los dorsos los puso en su boca que pronunciaría… – perdóname por no haber actuado en defensa de los dos.

– No había modo. Todo estaba en nuestra contra.

– Pero has venido para rescatarnos, ¿cierto? – él la miró. Y en los oceánicos ojos Candy se perdió diciendo…

– No ha sido fácil venir para hacerlo. Ella ha dado tanto por ti que… me hace sentir mal. Sé que le causaría mucho dolor y…

– ¿El que ella ha provocado no cuenta?

La rubia que seguía mirándolo, recordó en el rostro masculino todo lo que él había padecido. Las malas críticas. La renuncia a su pasión. La desesperanza. El alcohol. La perdición, sin mencionar todas las lágrimas que ella había derramado desde aquel día.

– Nuestros caracteres son fuertes.

– El mío no – Terry lo reconoció. – Yo, desde que perdí tu amor, he vivido como si estuviera muerto o buscando estarlo para no sentir todo esto que siento, desde frustración, rabia, impotencia… cobardía. Por eso… huí. Para mitigar mi dolor en algo que me hiciera desaparecer. Desintegrarme. Inclusive morir.

– ¡No digas eso! – Candy zafó una mano para ponerla en su boca. – Porque eso es precisamente lo que más le agradezco a ella… haberte salvado.

– Pero al hacerlo, mi vida ha quedado engrilletada a una mujer que no amo; y no creo amar nunca porque… tú lo eres todo para mí. Por ti es que he vuelto aquí. La fortaleza que espiritualmente – creyéndola una alucinación – me transmites es mucho muy fuerte y eso… no me permitirá amarla aunque así me lo proponga. Aunque así tú me lo pidieras… es imposible hacerlo.

– ¿Entonces... aún sin mi presencia tú…?

– ¿Me quedaría con ella? –. La rubia asintió. – Al principio… los miles de remordimientos que se conglomeraron en mi cabeza, no me dejaban en paz. Haber permitido que te fueras fue algo con lo que después no pude lidiar. Menos el verla tumbada en esa cama; saberla incompleta por mi culpa y por su culpa… tú lejos de mí. Luego… en el estado más deplorable que un hombre pudiera llegar… te vi –. Candy, al escucharlo, se llevó la mano a la boca para apagar la sorpresa que aquello le produjera, y Elinor Baker le asegurara hubo pasado para que él reaccionara.

– Tú, entre gente que no deberías estar, estabas. Y tus lágrimas se clavaron en mí y dolieron peor que mil puñaladas. Te había fallado. Te había pedido que fueras feliz cuando yo… ya era el ser más infeliz del planeta.

– Debiste habérmelo contado a mi llegada.

– Y de haberlo hecho ¿qué tanto hubiera cambiado nuestra situación? Susana ya había arriesgado su vida por mí. Y yo, no salía de un shock cuando entraba a otro. ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue sentir un cuerpo tan frágil como el de ella empujándome con todas sus fuerzas para tomar mi lugar y quedar debajo de un set de luces? Luego, llegó el alivio momentáneo de saberla con bien porque al segundo siguiente nos enteraban que tuvieron que amputarle la pierna derecha todo por salvar mi vida. Se había sacrificado por mí y yo… acusado por su madre de haberle arruinado su futuro. Los primeros días, la señora Marlowe prohibió mis visitas al hospital. Yo insistí en hacerlas porque sabía que era mi deber; y el día que finalmente pude verla… Susana, entre otras cosas, preguntó por ti. También me responsabilizó de haberle hecho eso y dijo que era mi obligación quedarme a su lado por el resto de mi vida. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ya habían hecho de ella? La ilusión con la que te esperaba, la tuve que frenar. Tenía tantos deseos de abrazarte aquel día de tu llegada que… el destino ya me había atado a algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes; y eso incluía el no poder disfrutarte como yo quisiera porque mitad de mí estaba contigo dándome cuenta lo bien que la paso a tu lado; y la otra abrumada debido a los reproches y las presiones de la señora Marlowe y las facciones y los comentarios deprimentes de la misma Susana respecto a tu arribo. En fin… ¿qué hubieras hecho luego de haber sabido eso? ¿devolverle la pierna a Susana para que me dejara en paz?

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan sarcástico? – la mano de Candy se posó en la cabeza de Terry para apretarle el cabello.

– Porque me encanta hacerte rabiar – sonriente, dijo el joven que sintiéndose entumido de su pose se puso de pie para buscar su calzado. Éste yacía detrás de la rubia que lo vería sentarse a su lado para colocarse primero los calcetines y oír…

– Yo noté cierta extrañeza en tu cara aquel día que visitamos tu apartamento. Pero lo relacioné con el nerviosismo de la premier. Ese día y para mi mala fortuna, los Regan estaban ahí. Como siempre los hermanos molestando y Neil rompió mi boleto. Cuando me retiraba de ellos, es que comencé a escuchar los rumores respecto a Susana. Me atrajeron y me sorprendieron mucho. Recordé tu rostro y lo comprendí todo, principalmente tu sufrimiento. Susana quería casarse contigo. Según aquellas personas, estaba usando su accidente para hacerlo. Yo no lo soporté. Te pedí disculpas por no ver tu representación y salí del teatro para ir primero al hotel y después al hospital. Al llegar allá, su habitación estaba vacía. Su madre llegaba y encontró una nota sobre la cama después de haberme preguntado por ella. Me doy cuenta de la dimensión del problema cuando… empiezan a buscarla siendo yo quien la encuentra en la azotea y a punto de saltar al vacío. Al sostenerla, me suplicó que la dejara morir. Por supuesto, no podía permitirlo. Ella insistía reconociendo cómo interferiría entre nosotros. Cómo sufrirías con ello –. Y el resultado no era diferente al que todos conocemos.

– No fue mayor a la sorpresa de oír que te ibas. Tu excusa de haberme visto ya. El tiempo que no podías estar fuera del hospital. Tu consternación por Albert. ¡El pedirme cuidar bien de Susana!

– ¿Qué más podía decirte en ese entonces?

– Que así como yo, tú también estabas impresionada. Sobretodo desarmada para confrontarte a la debilidad de una astuta Susana que supo ganar una batalla porque te fuiste, no permitiéndome a mí acompañarte.

– Iba a ser más doloroso

– Eso precisamente dijiste. Pero en cada escalón que bajabas un gran pedazo de mí se desgarraba por dentro – con los zapatos puestos y sintiendo vivo el recuerdo de aquel ayer, Terry se puso de pie para caminar hacia el tocador.

– Para mí tampoco fue fácil. ¿Por qué fui a Nueva York? me preguntaba; ¿para qué? en medio de un bullicio que me taladraba en la cabeza. El llanto de una criatura. Los gritos de un hombre impaciente. Unos padres preocupados por su bebé: una imagen de familia como las muchas que ya había formulado en mi mente a tu lado.

– ¡Candy! – Terry volvió a su lado; y a sus pies cayó de rodillas. Abrazándola por la cintura, pegó su mejilla en su plano vientre y le dijo… – no es tarde para cumplir los sueños que teníamos planeados. Ella no puede borrar el pasado que vivimos juntos ni tampoco puede seguir separándonos. ¡Te amo! ¡Sólo a ti y a nadie más! Ten compasión de los dos y olvidémonos de los demás.

– ¡Terry! – Candy lo abrazó también y fuertemente; y así como un día pasado, se percató de que él lloraba. Ella lo imitaría porque padecía y lo amaba igual – Mi amado arrogante, ¿cómo fui capaz de abandonarte a pesar de haber comprendido que ibas a ser tú quien iba a sufrir más? Pero no más, mi amor. Lucharé por ti porque los dos merecemos ser felices.

Besando su cabeza, la rubia finalizó su pensamiento; y él al sentirla… enderezó la cabeza para mirarla y repetirle… – Te amo. Siempre lo hice. En cada broma, en cada comentario burlón, en cada pelea, estaba mi amor, el que nació en el primer instante que te conocí… pecosa… Entrometida.

– Pero a que todo eso te encanta de mí, ¿o niégalo? – dijo una repentina y coqueta Candy que colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Terry para limpiarle las lágrimas derramadas.

– ¡Por supuesto! Sin embargo hay una cosa que está lo superando

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿qué es?

– Tu boca – a la cual en un movimiento rápido él volvió a ella.

Al sentir de nuevo los labios masculinos, Candy rió. El nerviosismo era para menos. Lo sentía porque era una joven inexperta. No obstante, la suavidad y la delicadeza con que la trataba consiguieron su serenidad para disfrutar de una caricia inocente y a la vez excitante. Empero y porque lo segundo estaba aumentando de nivel, ella se sintió incómoda y… tomándolo del rostro lo alejó de ella.

Por supuesto, Terry no pudo evitar sonreír; y para no ponerla más tensa de lo que ya la sentía…

– Ahora dime ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

– Si te cuento, promete que no te indignarás mucho y serás prudente con lo siguiente por hacer.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Greum frunció el ceño y se incorporó para sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

Candy se tapó el rostro al revelarle… – Estuve en Rockstown –. Por tener los ojos cerrados, la rubia sí sintió cuando él y abruptamente se puso de pie. Lógico el gesto en la cara de él era indescriptible. Y debido a que decía nada, White se descubrió para notar una palidez en Terry que…

– No sabía que estabas allá. Yo recibí un paquete por parte de Albert que había dejado la casa; y creyendo que él pudiera estar en la dirección que apareciera en la caja, fui. Fue sin querer; pero creo que mi viaje tuvo un buen resultado. Reaccionaste y volviste a Nueva York; y si ayer fui testigo de lo bajo que caíste, hoy lo soy de la cima que tocaste.

La enfermera White se puso de pie al ver los pasos que Terence retrocedía. – Por favor, Terry. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

– ¡¿Qué no?! – finalmente él pudo exclamar.

– No – replicó ella – porque de tu experiencia has sacado valor para regresar ¡y mírate! Así que… mejor siéntete orgulloso de lo que eres capaz de hacer si te lo propones.

– ¡Es que…! – él se notaba verdaderamente contrariado; y ella llegó a su lado para tomarle una mano. Luego la otra. Teniendo las dos las apretó diciendo…

– Yo siempre creí en ti; y si pasó lo que pasó… yo contribuí con mi parte de culpa

– No, no, no digas eso.

– Entonces tú tampoco. Todo fue una treta del destino. Y he comprendido que está en nosotros el salir de la trampa tendida. Lo malo que en ella, tu madre ha salido perjudicada.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – el entrecejo de Terry se frunció gravemente.

– Durante tu desaparición, ella se dedicó a buscarte. A estar detrás de ti. Luego de haber estado en aquel teatro salí con todas las intenciones de seguir buscando a Albert; pero alguien me abordó. Era ella. Elinor Baker que pidió unos minutos para hablar. Lo hicimos. Y conforme platicábamos noté un desgaste físico en su persona. de pronto se desvaneció. Yo pedí que fueran en tu búsqueda, pero tú ya habías partido. Desde ese día, junto al Doctor Martí, hemos estado al pendiente de su salud, y al saber que habías decidido regresar, ella también quiso hacerlo, sobretodo para que yo hablara contigo. Ahora debe creer que no lo hice al no presentarme en la función.

Sin tener palabras, Terry se soltó de Candy para caminar por el lugar. Le parecía todo tan extraño a pesar de tener sentido que…

Unos fuertes toques a la puerta y el llamado de su nombre consiguieron el sobresalto de la rubia que corrió a donde él que diría de manera enérgica…

– ¡¿Qué sucede?!

– _¡Ah! Terry, menos mal que sigues aquí. ¿Puedes abrir por favor?_

– ¿De qué se trata, señor Hathaway? – Terry le guiñó un ojo a Candy; y fue a donde la puerta para atenderla.

– Muchacho, que bue… – se interrumpieron para decir – buenas noches, señorita.

– Buenas noches – dijo Candy no perdiendo detalle en el gesto un tanto reprobador hacia Terry que la presentaría como…

– Mi novia, la señorita Candy White.

– No sabía que tú…

– Venía a decirme algo, ¿cierto?

– Sí, te buscan de la casa de Susana. Ella…

– ¿Le ha pasado algo malo? – se entrometió la rubia; y Terry no pudo evitar sonreír de esa adorable personalidad de ella. Sin embargo su alegría sería eliminada por…

– Está muy grave en el hospital

– ¡¿Por qué?! – cuestionaron los dos jóvenes; y el hombre mayor sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

. . .

 **¡Mil gracias, ladies, por el regalo de su presencia!**

Claus Mart, Skarllet Northman, Clauseri, Becky70, Irene, Liz Carter, Pathya, Angdl, Maquig, Alexa C, Amanecer Grandchester, Darling Eveling, Blanca, Dalia, Esme05, E. Baker, Edichi, Dulce Lu, Milser G, Gadamigrandchertes, Chica Zafiro, Dianley, Eli Díaz, La Chinita and Merlia


	8. Chapter 8

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 7**

 **. . .**

La noche de Chicago era perfecta para salir a admirarla. Para mirar las estrellas, Patty salió. Su inseparable mascota Hurly iba con ella. También aquel par de títeres que Stear hiciera de ellos y fuera enviado con el resto de sus pertenencias desde Francia. Siendo aquello su más valioso tesoro, ahora iban con la joven británica a todas partes, sobretodo para verlos cuando un bajo estado de ánimo le ganara.

– _Cuando tú estás triste, yo estoy triste. Cuando tú eres feliz, yo lo soy también –_ sonaba en alguna parte de su cabeza; y la voz del simpático inventor caído diciéndoselo.

– No lo estoy, amor, de verdad – ella lo aseguraba de manera audible para estar segura de que la oyera. Para que la viera, Patty sonreía y miraba a cualquier lugar donde él pudiera estar observándola.

Quien sí, yacía sentado en una gruesa rama de árbol; y desde ahí y de repente comenzó a escucharla…

– ¡Hurly, Hurly, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Vamos! No hagas travesuras. Mira que es de noche y no daré fácilmente contigo.

Luego de haber estado con los sobrinos Reagan y la tía Elroy, Albert abandonó el lugar para buscar uno que le diera la paz que no tendría por los futuros años como patriarca. Trepado ahí, él disfrutaba del viento fresco que mecía con delicadeza las hojas verdes, de la serenidad negra de la noche y de las luciérnagas estáticas iluminando bellamente el cielo. Sin embargo, el cariño que sentía por toda clase de animal plus el especial que le nació por la mascota de Patty y ella misma con la desesperación que empezaba a acrecentar en ella, el rubio magnate inició su descenso. Lo haría rápido ya que un estanque estaba próximo; y si Hurly lo alcanzaba, más difícil iba a resultar encontrarlo.

Los ruidos que produjo, asustaron a la joven de gafas. No obstante, no corrió sino que se aferró a los títeres buscando en ellos protección.

Intuyéndolo y después de haber saltado y perdido su persona entre unos arbustos, Albert se identificaba…

– No te preocupes, Patty. Soy yo.

– ¡Señor Albert! – exclamó ella respirando tranquila. Más eso sería momentáneo porque rápidamente le preguntaría con susto… – ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

Sonriente, él volvería a sugerirle conforme se acercaba a ella… – No te alarmes. Soy parte de la familia

– ¡¿Cómo?! – se expresó.

– ¿Has oído hablar del tío abuelo William?

– ¿El padre adoptivo de Candy?

– Exactamente ese soy yo

– ¿Y ella ya lo sabe? – se cuestionó.

– Quizá si estuviera alrededor así como… Hurly

– ¡Hurly! – gritó Patty y se dedicó a mirar hacia todas partes buscándole.

Conteniendo las ganas de reírse, Albert hizo lo mismo. Y a pesar de estar el área no sólo naturalmente iluminada sino de manera artificial, a rubio y morena les tomaría bastante tiempo en hallar a la traviesa tortuga que reposaba tranquila en la cima de una pila de piedras que decoraban el estanque.

Asegurados que ese no tenía conexión hacia el lago, varios minutos después, los dos vencidos en su búsqueda pero garantizado que nada le pasaría al animalito al no encontrarse otra salida donde pudiera perderse, se dirigieron a la mansión.

Cerca de su puerta por la parte interior venían Archie y Annie. Ella, con los ojos rojos debido al llanto. Él, todavía sin decidir qué hacer. Por el momento saludar a los amigos y sorprenderse también de…

– ¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí además de verte bien? – no sólo física y saludablemente sino en cuestión de vestimenta.

– Hola, Archie. Annie.

– Señor Albert – se escuchó su voz más tímida y constipada que nunca.

– ¿Está todo bien? – el rubio se interesó.

– Sí – dijo ella para no volver al llanto ni tener que contar que la relación con su novio tenía minutos de vida.

– ¿Has sabido de Candy? – preguntó Archie para no dar también las mismas excusas.

– No.

– Yo digo que pudiera estar en el Hogar de Pony

– No, no lo creo

– Yo tampoco – respondió Archie.

– ¿Entonces dónde? – inquirió Patty.

– Terry volvió a Broadway – informó Annie; y dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella – lo anunció el periódico.

– ¿Habrá sido capaz de…?

– ¿Por qué están todos en la puerta? – la áspera voz de la señora Elroy hubo interrumpido la conversación.

– Recibiendo a unos amigos, Tía Abuela – contestó Archie que todavía no sabía la verdadera identidad de Albert. Sin embargo…

– William, ven conmigo al despacho, por favor.

– En seguida estoy allí.

– ¡¿Tú… eres un Ardley?! – la cara del joven Cornwell no podía ser más divertida gracias a la sorpresa recibida.

– William Albert… tu tío.

– ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Albert sonreía de la reacción; siendo Patty quien le ayudara a afirmarlo. Claro que la reafirmación sería al verlo pasar y dirigirse al lugar señalado seguido de las miradas atónitas de dos personas mientras que la otra sonreía igual del asombro de sus rostros.

. . .

– Toma asiento, por favor – pidió la anciana matriarca.

– ¿No te importa que ocupe otro lugar?

– Este es tuyo desde este momento, William – el que yacía tras de un elegante escritorio. Yendo a ello, él escucharía… – Los Reagan han decidido marcharse a Florida.

– ¿Cuándo? – Albert fue a pararse detrás de la silla patriarcal.

– Hoy, mañana, no lo sé con precisión – la dama desde su lugar le invitó a sentarse.

– Bien – dijo el rubio aceptando ocupar su asiento. Acomodado, oiría con tono preocupante…

– ¿Cómo te has sentido?

– Perfectamente.

– ¿No crees necesario que te revise un buen doctor?

– El que lleva mi caso es demasiado bueno. Sólo que en este momento habrá salido para atender a otro paciente.

– Pero habrá uno de guardia en el Hospital Santa Juana.

– Ahí de seguro hay muchos. Sin embargo mi médico no labora para ellos.

– ¿Entonces para quién?

– Por ser más compasivo, para aquellos que no pueden pagar. Una fundación como esa, la familia Ardley debería estar apoyando, no el despotismo ni la predilección del nosocomio de Chicago.

– Nosotros somos sus fundadores, William.

– Pues vaya curiosidad, porque si así siéndolo… me negaron el servicio.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! – la voz de la abuela se alzó.

– Que a mi llegada, catalogado de criminal, de espía, fui enviado al cuarto número "0", húmeda e inhumana habitación en la parte trasera para la gente enferma que se encuentra en las calles.

– B-bueno, entiéndelos ellos...

– No sabían, claro, mi verdadera identidad. ¿Y era necesaria para negar el servicio adecuado? Un día te voy a invitar a que lo visitemos y me dirás si el área es digna para lo que los Ardley están contribuyendo. Sólo imagínate – Albert exageraría para alborotar el escrupuloso genio de la señora – si alguien se entera y lo empieza a contar.

– ¡Santo cielo, hijo, ni siquiera lo digas!

– El desprestigio de la familia por apoyar algo así. También por abusar de nuestra posición social y despedir a la gente sólo porque a alguien de nuestra familia se le antoja o porque se ofrece ayuda. Esa, me la dio toda Candy. Desde que llegué al hospital se hizo cargo de mí. Se preparó arduamente para poder ser enfermera y cuidar de mi persona. Hizo de aquel cuarto sucio un lugar donde yo pudiera estar a gusto. Después y desesperado, yo huí. Pero ella fue en mi búsqueda; y para seguir velando por mi salud, con el engaño de ser hermanos, rentó una vivienda donde pudiera continuar su misión para conmigo. Descubierta, no sólo la echan del hospital sino que queda vedada para trabajar en cualquier el área de la ciudad.

Las perlas de sudor que aparecieron en la frente de la dama, ella con su fino pañuelo que salió de la manga de su vestido, las quitaría.

– Yo no sabía nada de eso – fue su excusa.

– Presiento que sí. Y por lo mismo… – Albert se puso de pie para ir a ella que buscaba donde sentarse. Ayudándola, continuó diciendo… – voy a pedirte que trates a Candy de otra manera.

– ¡Pero es que ella…!

– … lo único que siempre ha pedido es el contar con una familia. Yo quise dársela por los chicos.

– ¡Anthony y Stear se han ido! – a punto del llanto, la señora se arrojó a los brazos del rubio. Sonriendo dolientemente la recibió y le dijo…

– Entonces a memoria de ellos… ya no seas tan dura con ella. Ellos la amaron. A ti también. Y su mayor felicidad y paz será verte un poco cariñosa con su persona, la cual pudiera contarte tantas cosas de ellos que tú no sabes que… – amargos sollozos de la anciana matriarca lo hicieron callar y quedarse abrazados por un buen rato.

. . . . .

Aunque ya se mostraba desesperada, la gente en el teatro seguía aguardando por la salida de los actores. Como parte de un plan que se diseñó en cuestión de minutos en el interior de un camerino, más que encantada Karen Krause apareció para atender a aquellos que se le acercaran.

La distracción que consiguió, la aprovecharon cuatro encapadas humanidades. Éstas, en las afueras de las inmediaciones del teatro fueron percatadas.

Dando señales de alerta, asimismo actuaron los reporteros que aguardaban en la parte trasera. Agrupados, los profesionales se dispusieron a seguir al grupo. Éste, en cierto punto, también se dividió. Lo mismo sus perseguidores cada vez más desconcertados.

Libre una salida, por ella apareció una pareja. El automóvil que estaba estacionado en un callejón oscuro encendió sus luces. Iluminada una vereda, por ello se caminó; empero al abrirse una puerta e ingresar una persona…

– Por favor – se llamó la atención del conductor – lleve a la señorita a la dirección que le indique.

– ¡Pero…! – Candy objetó haciendo el intento por salir.

Bloqueada, Terry le diría… – Es mejor que vaya yo solo.

– ¡Quedamos que iría contigo! – ella volvió a buscar una salida que yacía impedida por él.

– No. Pensándolo bien no quiero que vengas.

– ¡Quiero hacerlo!

– Por favor –; gentilmente dos manos se pusieron en un rostro; y con cariño le pediría… – permíteme ir para ver de qué se trata

– Lo que sea… quiero estar ahí, ¡contigo! – Candy se lo suplicaba con la mirada. Y de la dulzura-molestia que se notaba en las dos amadas esmeraldas, Terry sonrió debido a la necedad no sólo de insistir ir con él sino de salir del auto.

– Y yo quiero que lo estés por el resto de mi vida. Pero en estos momentos no nos conviene que nos vean juntos ni que ella se entere de que estás aquí. No hasta que yo sepa qué es lo que le ha pasado. Los reporteros andan detrás de mí y no dudo que ya estén informados de lo sucedido. Por ser una figura pública, hablarán cualquier cosa de mi persona y la verdad, no me importa; sin embargo, no quiero que te involucren en nada o te señalen por algo que no es.

A regañadientes y dándole la razón, Candy aceptó. – Está bien; pero promete que vendrás a casa de tu madre para enterarme de lo sucedido.

– Lo haré. Ahora váyanse, porque los periodistas son bastantes astutos y sabrán de la trampa que les tendimos.

La singular audiencia que tenía enfrente no le permitió despedirse de ella como él quisiera. Así que, la mano de la rubia Terry tomó y le besó su dorso acompañándolo con un guiño de ojo.

Habiéndola liberado y visto acomodarse, él cerró la portezuela. Segundo siguiente, el vehículo emprendió su marcha. Terence también en dirección contraria. Empero al llegar a la avenida detuvo el carruaje que pasaba.

. . .

Dos guardias armados impedían el paso a los reporteros que ya se habían conglomerado en la entrada del hospital.

La llegada del portador del mensaje para Greum, hubo sido observada por uno de ellos. Al vigilarlo y aguardar por su salida, lo abordaron con mentiras y sacaron una verdad.

¡Susana Marlowe había atentado con su vida y regresaba a la hospital! Por eso el lugar estaba lleno de curiosos. Sin embargo…

Las herraduras de unos caballos cada vez se oían más cerca. En el interior del carruaje, Terence se dispuso a pagar. En el instante seguido de detenerse, descendió para mirar antes de emprender el camino hacia la puerta.

La casa estaba en un silencio profundo. Y por sus ventanas, apenas dos, se veía luz. Recordando la llave, el guapo actor la buscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Con ella en mano, finalmente inició sus pasos. No obstante esos se pasaron de largo al haber alguien que le abriera la puerta.

La pálida empleada yacía afuera. La escena la hubo puesto muy nerviosa y se desmayó. Y como Susana era más importante para la señora Marlowe, la trabajadora no tuvo atención. Incorporada por su cuenta, la madre de la rubia en el momento de verla de pie le pidió que saliera pero que no se atreviera a mencionar nada.

– Pero, señora. La policía…

– Nadie debe saberlo.

– ¿Tampoco el joven Terry?

– Pídele a algún vecino amigo tuyo que vaya por él al teatro.

– ¿Y con qué lo traigo?

– Con lo que quieras ¡pero hazlo!

El portazo que se dio frente a la empleada, la hizo cerrar los ojos. Empero al verse sola, pensó en huir, no en obedecer. Más los años y el cariño que le tenía a la pobre jovencita Marlowe la obligó a hacer como le mandaran.

Su amigo el jardinero sería el idóneo para el encargo. Para realizarlo, él hubo pedido detalles, mismos que otorgó a Hathaway y éste a Terry que ya en el interior de la casa fue directo al estudio donde la trabajadora le indicara estaban madre e hija.

Nuevamente la penumbra le dio la bienvenida al abrir la puerta. Luego de alcanzar el interruptor de luz…

– ¡Tú! – se le lanzaron con una arma blanca en mano – ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto! ¡Tú eres quien debería morir!

Los reflejos de Terry no iban a permitir que la señora Marlowe lo tocara siquiera. Sin embargo, el dolor desquiciado que se había apoderado de ella le impedía desarmarla rápidamente. Entonces, el forcejeo entre ellos continuaba; viéndose poco a poco el éxito que favorecía a Greum.

Logrado su objetivo instantes después, y siendo rudo con la mujer que por allá fue a dar, ella precisamente y más loca que nunca abandonó la oficina para salir a la calle y empezar a gritar…

– ¡Auxilio! ¡Ha matado a mi hija! ¡La ha matado!

La mujer que estuviera al servicio de la señora Marlowe y el jardinero que ya había vuelto, la miraban correr. Y corriendo justamente entraron a la casa. Ahí…

Sin saber cómo sentirse ni qué sentir, Terence miraba a Susana. Lo hacía de pies a cabeza. Ésta yacía apoyada en el brazo de su silla de ruedas. Sus cabellos rubios lacios cubrían su demacrado rostro. Y estaba a punto de acercarse para tocarlo cuando…

– No lo haga, joven – le recomendó el jardinero mensajero.

– Quizá necesita ayuda – dijo el actor muy lejanamente.

– Sabemos que no.

– La señora Marlowe no quiso que llamara a la policía.

– Deberíamos hacerlo porque…

Ella ya la traía para mostrarles al asesino.

– ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí está! ¡Deténganlo y que se pudra en la cárcel por haberle hecho eso a mi querida hija!

Dos oficiales se habían topado con ella; y uno de ellos se acercó a Terry y el otro a Susana para revisarla.

– ¿A qué hora sucedió esto? – se preguntó luego de tomar un inexistente pulso.

– ¡Ahora! ¿no le estoy diciendo?! – gritó la madre.

– Señora, la sangre indica lo contrario.

– Tendrá cerca de una hora que la encontramos así.

– ¡Cállate! – se volvió a gritar – ¡Tú no sabes nada por no estar atendiendo debidamente tus obligaciones!

La de la policía, llamar a los expertos para que hicieran las debidas averiguaciones.

. . . . .

A su arribo del teatro, en la sala de su elegante casa, Elinor y el Doctor Martí hubieron aguardado por Candy y también por Terry. Más al verla llegar sin él…

– ¿Qué pasó? – se quiso saber rápidamente – ¿hablaron?

– Sí – dijo la rubia esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

– ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó una madre.

El resoplido de Candy consiguió un intercambio de miradas. Devuelta a ella que se había ido a parar detrás del sillón individual…

– Algo sucedió con Susana – enteró.

– ¿Qué?

– No lo sé. Terry fue a ver.

Pero desde aquel instante que se hubieron separado ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas y él no llegaba. Candy, por su parte ya había cambiado sus ropas y más nerviosa que nunca regresaba a la sala donde compartiera la noticia.

Elinor hubo insistido en aguardar por su llegada. Empero el Doctor Martí, como fiel vigilante de su salud, le recomendó ir a descansar a su habitación; y ahí le irían a reportar cualquier nueva información que se obtuviera con respecto a su hijo.

– No temas. Todo estará bien –. El médico sentado en el sofá y jugando sus entretenidos y metálicos puzles, lo dijo.

La mortificada rubia, que apenas se había ido a sentar, se puso de pie.

– Siento ganas de ir a averiguar qué pasa.

– ¿Y a dónde irías?

Para destantear… – Mencionaron el hospital, quizá ahí – un timbre sonó a la puerta. Y con su característica velocidad, Candy voló para atender, llenándole de mucha tranquilidad… su presencia, sobretodo la sonrisa que le regalaban y el abrazo fuerte en la cual la envolvieron diciéndose internamente…

– Soy libre, Candy. Lo soy para ser feliz contigo.

. . .

 **Tengo un jueguito personal; y ustedes, con su aceptación, su visita, su comentario, le dieron ésta vez el primer lugar a esta publicación… millón de gracias.**

 _Amanecer Grandchester, Alexa C, Skarlleth Northman, Dalia, Pathya, Milser G, Vero, Claus Mart, Becky70, Gadamigrandchester, Merlia, Dianley, Irene, La Chinita, Chica Zafiro, Blanca, Eri, Angdl, Esme05, Flor MNLL, Clauseri, Eli Díaz, Darling Eveling, Liz Carter and Dulce Lu._


	9. Chapter 9

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 8**

 **. . .**

Habiendo obedecido a medias la orden médica, Elinor yacía sentada en su elegante y mullido lecho. La frezada que le cubría sus de repente débiles piernas, le estaba haciendo llegar un agradable calor a su corazón.

Asistida por su empleada de confianza, la actriz cambió sus ropas de gala por su bata; y ni aún vestida quiso dormir para recibir, despierta, noticias de su hijo.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo tenía entre sus brazos? La fotografía de Terence que había sacado de una caja donde había pocas de ellas y facilitado por la empleada antes de irse, la pegó a su pecho y la acunó memorizando…

– _¡Es un niño! – la matrona que le asistiera en su parto se lo anunciaba._

– _Un niño – ella, sonrientemente agotada, estiraba los brazos para recibirlo._

– _Se llamará Terence como mi padre – lo informó, estando ya ella presentable y el pequeño igual, un hombre de dura facción. No prestándole caso, la madre dijo…_

– _Yo había pensado en el del mío: Greum – Elinor, con su dedo índice, acariciaba la naricita del recién nacido._

– _Siendo así… – el padre de la criatura se giró para decirle… – Terence Greum Grandchester será –. Y no pudiendo más con la curiosidad, Richard se acercó a ellos; y estando al pie de la cama… – Sí; tú llegarás a ser un digno representante mío, hijo –. La fragilidad que ese ser aparentaba no conseguía que el hombre le tomara en brazos. Además la madre tampoco tenía las intenciones de dárselo. Estaba tan embelesada con él que los primeros años de vida de Terry vivió pegada a su lado. Luego llegó el tiempo de volver al teatro y con ello…_

– _¡No puedes, mientras estás en los escenarios, tenerlo encerrado en tu camerino! – Richard, alterado, peleaba, en una de las muchas ocasiones, con la actriz; y ésta…_

– _¡Eso no significa que esté solo! ¡Hay alguien cuidándolo en lo que trabajo!_

– _¿Y siempre será así? ¿De este modo va a vivir? – al estar en el camerino de ella; y Terry y su nana afuera. – ¿Metido en un cajón y esperando por ti?_

– _Mientras no estemos casados, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no le falte nada._

– _Ya le está faltando tu presencia. O dime ¿cuánto tiempo le dedicas entre ensayo y ensayo?_

– _Quizá no el suficiente pero por las noches…_

– _Según tengo entendido, comenzarás una gira con esta obra._

– _No está decidido aún._

– _Pero la tomarás porque necesitas dinero ¿cierto? Entonces te pregunto ¿qué harás mientras tanto con él? ¿lo llevarás contigo? ¿lo dejarás?_

– _Richard, ¿por qué me atormentas?_

– _¿Yo lo hago?_

– _Sí, tú. Decidimos iniciar una relación sin atadura alguna. Reconoce que el niño nació en contra de tu voluntad. Lo que significa que él, es sólo mío._

– _Es un Grandchester que no puede ni vivir aquí ni así, mucho menos andar rondando de un lugar para otro._

– _¡Señora! – gritó la nana. Elinor salió para ser enterada – ¡el niño ha desaparecido!_

– _¡¿Cómo dices?!_

– _¡Estaba jugando a un lado mío y fue llamado por el director; pero al ir en su búsqueda…!_

– _¡¿Qué tienes tú que ver con esto?! – la actriz se giró hacia el aristócrata que dijo..._

– _Nada – y la vio correr en una dirección. Él, por su parte, tomó otra. La salida del teatro para ir al hotel que le hospedaba. Ya ahí minutos después…_

– _Listo, señor – era visitado por otro hombre de color._

– _¿También los boletos del barco?_

– _En dos horas estarán partiendo a Londres._

– _Bien. Entretén al pequeño mientras arreglo unas cosas._

 _Las de Elinor no estaban mejor; y de camino a un lugar, luego de haber averiguado un paradero…_

– _¿Por qué no piensas que Terence pudiera estar mejor con él?_

– _¡Porque no lo quiere! ¡Ni tampoco yo el imaginar el tipo de vida que le dará!_

– _Elinor… – el hombre que le acompañaba en el interior de un carruaje, tomándole de la mano, le aconsejaba… – yo insisto en que lo pienses. Tu carrera apenas vuelve a tomar su cauce; y el niño…_

– _¿Crees que me estorbará?_

– _Quizá no, pero sí arrepentirte cuando..._

– _¡Es mi hijo! – los ojos suplicaban que se le entendiera a una madre. Y las gruesas lágrimas que paseaban por sus rosadas mejillas…_

– _Lo sé – se dijo. Y cambiándose de parecer… – Por favor, cochero, ¡apresúrese!_

 _Debía hacerlo porque el barco anunciaba su partida. Desesperada, Elinor descendió de su transporte; y angustiada corrió por el muelle llamándolo._

 _El chiquillo que también lloraba, alcanzó a oírla. Y de la mano que lo sujetaba se soltó para correr hacia ella que clamaba fuertemente… – ¡Por favor, no me quites a Terry! ¡No te lo lleves!_

Haber evocado ese amargo ayer, Elinor, en su presente, comenzó a llorar, aunque no como aquella vez, ya que, cuando hubo podido contactarse con Richard, fue el padre de éste quien la enterara lo que su hijo iba a representar para la familia Grandchester; además, ella había iniciado la gira y aunque quisiera ir por él no podía, así que resignada dejó pasar los años hasta que habiendo la oportunidad de estar en Londres, se animó a devolverle la visita que Terry le hiciera bajo una noche de nieve, no siendo, por supuesto, bien recibida su persona…

– _¡Regrésate! – gritó y manoteó rudamente el chico. – ¡¿Quién te dijo que esperaras aquí?! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?! ¡Desaparece de mi vista!_

– _¡Terence! – Elinor no podía comparar el dolor que sentía. – ¡Terry, por favor, escúchame!_

– _¡Yo no tengo madre! – espetó el rebelde también dolido._

– _Terry – Elinor lo miró suplicante; – por favor, entiéndeme. No tenía elección._

– _América en invierno; pero tú fuiste aún más fría. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber ido._

– _Lo siento mucho. Estaba equivocada. Por eso es que hoy vine a ti._

– _¡No quiero escuchar!_

– _¡Terry! – ella intentó tocarlo; y él repitió el rechazo…_

– _¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora!_ – me dijiste; y fue cuando conocí a Candy; la responsable de que tú tuvieras piedad de mí y yo conociera cuánto me amabas –. Elinor levantó la fotografía y la besó. – Sólo lamento que aquella petición de reconciliación que ella solicitara a los dos, solamente durara las horas que pasamos juntos aquel día en Escocia. Pero no regresé a Estados Unidos sin antes enviarle a tu padre una carta donde le pido te devuelva a mí. Su amenaza de desheredarte me espantó de cierto modo. También de saberte en América e incursionando en la actuación. Me escondí de ti, de todos. El Duque de Grandchester no había renunciado a ti y yo no podía revelar nuestro lazo de sangre. ¡Perdóname por ser tan cobarde! – la actriz volvió a abrazar la fotografía. – ¡Por haber dejado que conocieras la desesperanza! ¡Que sufrieras! ¡Y que fuera ella, a pesar de estar yo detrás de ti, la que te rescatara del hoyo en que habías caído! ¡Oh Terry, hijo! Confío en el cielo de que hoy todo cambie para ti y seas verdaderamente feliz.

. . .

La invitación a entrar hubo sido extendida después de haber desbaratado el abrazo en el cual ambos se hubieron fundido y francamente no querían terminar.

El carraspeo que provino desde el interior de la casa hubo sido el responsable. Así que, unidas dos manos, la pareja formada por castaño y rubia, entró.

En la sala seguía el simpático doctor, quien se presentó rápidamente con el visitante. Así de rápido, Terry quiso saber…

– ¿Por qué está usted aquí? Y no lo cuestiono porque sea indebido sino… el motivo. ¿Qué pasa con Elinor? – Terence hubo recordado lo dicho por Candy.

– Eso es lo curioso. Todavía no lo sé – dijo, esquivando, el galeno.

– ¿Está seguro? – el guapo actor frunció el ceño. Algo muy profundo notó en una mirada y…

– Descanso y su presencia serán buenos alicientes para su mejoría. ¿Quiere ir a verla? – le indicaron un camino; y antes de tomarlo se indagaría…

– ¿No duerme?

Con una sonrisa serena, Candy le respondía… – No lo creo. Está ansiosa por saber… qué pasó entre nosotros y… con Susana –. Ese tema, a la rubia de ojos verdes, era el que más le interesaba. Y por lo que veía…

– ¿Te cuento después de hablar con mi madre? – Terry se llevó el dorso de la mano femenina que sostenía a la boca.

El beso dejado la animó a contestar con resignación – Claro. Te espero –. Sin embargo…

– Ya es demasiado tarde. Vete a descansar; y mañana temprano…

Ella dudaba que durmiera por tener la curiosidad; no obstante… – Está bien. Hablamos mañana. Buenas noches – dijo la rubia soltándose y encaminándose escaleras arriba. Por esas, él la seguiría para pedir indicación de una pieza.

Orientado, Terry la vio la partir. Fuere como hubiera sido, una madre no dejaba de serlo ni en las peores situaciones así que… no muy contento de su seca actitud, el joven pidió permiso para entrar.

La voz de Elinor autorizando el acceso consiguió una sonrisa en el rostro del joven que rencorosamente dijo… – Su voz, es nada parecida a aquella vez que vine a verla –. Y también lo recordó…

– _Terry, ha pasado bastante tiempo. No te quedes ahí, hijo –; y lo pasó a la sala. – Pero tampoco debes venir aquí. Nadie debe saber que eres mi hijo. No me lo tomes a mal. Terry – Elinor con un beso y… – te amo – quiso compensarlo. – ¡Eres el hijo de los Grandchester! ¡no le digas a nadie que eres mi hijo!_

Ni tampoco su actitud al verlo en el interior de la pieza.

– Lamento lo tarde de la visita pero…

– No importa. Pasa y ven – los brazos de Elinor se ofrecían a él que indagaría en su camino…

– ¿Qué sucede contigo?

– _¿Por qué tus pasos son tan lentos?_ – pensó la actriz; y en voz alta… – Sólo necesito reposo –. Ella sintió una eternidad cuando la mano de Terry finalmente la tocó.

– Quisiera creerte – el guapo actor, en el dorso de la mano, pondría un beso.

– Entonces ya el doctor Martí te lo afirmará. ¿Tú, cómo has estado?

– He estado – dijo el joven buscando el asiento más cercano. Éste estaba a un lado de su madre; sin embargo… Terence fue a ocupar un sillón individual.

La distancia que entre ellos había, hasta eso era poca; y desde sus lugares los dos podían notar: la pregunta de Elinor que consistía en…

– _¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan seco?_ –. Y la de Terry…

– _¿Por qué, si estoy emocionado de verla, no estoy en los brazos que me ofreció a mi llegada?_

Agachando la cabeza, Elinor buscó la foto que hubiera estado sosteniendo. Y para hacer plática, le preguntaría, mostrándosela…

– ¿Te acuerdas de esto?

Terence dejó su asiento para acercarse y tomarla. Era la imagen que en su mente de ellos tres guardaba. Y por lo mismo contestaba…

– Sí.

– En esa ocasión, tu padre nos invitó a visitar unas propiedades que adquiriría en Nueva Jersey –. Además, Richard sólo quería llevarse a Terry; pero como Elinor le tenía desconfianza hubo pedido permiso en el teatro para irse con ellos, pactando los mayores no pelear como lo hacían constantemente, siendo ese día el recuerdo más apreciado de Terence.

– Parecíamos una familia feliz – dijo él; y ella…

– Sí. Lo éramos.

– Hasta que el Duque lo echó a perder arrancándome de tu lado.

– Pero hoy lo estás – la diva volvió a ofrecer su mano.

– Tienes razón – Terry la aceptó y sonrió especialmente para su madre que con su mirada suplicó un abrazo.

Porque él también lo necesitaba, el joven actor derribó la muralla de resentimiento que había construido para con ella y en ellos fue a caer, no habiendo palabras que representaran lo que en ese momento los dos estaban sintiendo. O quizá sí; y eso era haber vuelto a casa. ¡A su madre! ya que en el mundo no habría amor mayor que el de una con o sin errores.

El silencio que los rodeaba se había apuntado como el espectador número uno de la escena. Sin embargo, lo irrumpieron los besos que empezaron a sonar y a darse por todo un rostro que lo permitía, al igual que unos oídos que oían…

– ¡Nunca me perdonaré que hubieras creído que no te amaba! ¡Ni tampoco el haber luchado por ti! ¡Te amo, hijo! ¡Terry, mi niño del alma!

Escondido en el cuello de ella, el rostro del joven apenas sonreía haciéndosele un gran impedimento en la garganta. El nudo le obstruía las palabras de correspondencia; y por ende sólo asentía con la cabeza, la cual era acariciada por una fina mano que se deslizaba por sus sedosos cabellos castaños mientras que por las naturales mejillas de Elinor las lágrimas ya rodaban y su pecho se convulsionaba debido a la emoción de haberlo recuperado. Aunque de cierto modo y no porque…

– ¿Hablaste con Candy? – la actriz, con dolor, lo separó.

– Sí – contestó Terry que sería nuevamente cuestionado…

– ¿Y Susana?

– Ha muerto – el joven se acercó a besar una frente que se sorprendería…

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– También hasta con una sonrisa –. Ésta la esbozó no entendiendo Elinor el sarcasmo característico de su hijo que yendo de camino a los pies del lecho diría… – estaba hablando con Candy cuando llegaron a avisarme.

– ¡Santo cielo! ¿Y cómo fue?

Terence se encogió de hombros diciendo… – Accidentalmente se perforó la arteria femoral. No hubo auxilio, se desangró, y… murió.

– ¿Ya lo sabe Candy?

– No quise compartírselo todavía. ¿Me creerás que me siento nervioso? – ¿de saberse libre o ciertamente responsable?

– ¿La viste?

– Sí. Y me sentí mal por ella.

– Es normal.

– Quizá. Ahora si no te molesta… quisiera retirarme. La señora Marlowe me acusó; y me entretuvieron bastante en la delegación. Pero por suerte todo quedó aclarado gracias a las declaraciones de la empleada, un amigo de ésta y el hecho de que yo estuviera en el teatro, al cual debo asistir mañana.

– ¿Te dará tiempo para venir y desayunar con nosotras?

– Lo haré antes de ir al trabajo.

– Bueno – expresó la actriz viendo al actor venir a su lado para despedirse.

– Cuídate.

– Tú también.

Los minutos que hubo durado su visita sí hubieron sido pocos; pero los suficientes para volver a ser madre e hijo, prometiéndose aquella hacer hasta lo imposible por no defraudarlo. Eso empezaría a arreglarse dando una conferencia de prensa y revelar el lazo de sangre, no importando que con ello se diera otro nombre: el del Duque de Grandchester que en su mansión en Londres, detrás de un gigantesco ventanal veía el amanecer.

Con su semblante derrotado ya llevaba tiempo. Y los alegatos con la Duquesa de Grandchester ya eran más constantes.

– _No puedo creer que sólo te la pases pensando en el bastardo malagradecido!_

– _No vuelvas a expresarte así de él. ¡Es mi hijo! – que un día pidió ser defendido delante de ella o al menos regañado o una palabra dirigida. Ahora que lo hacía sin su presencia la cantaleta era la misma…_

– _Y los que tienes conmigo ¿no? Sólo ellos tienen derecho a la herencia de los Grandchester. No lo olvides._

– Ni tampoco a él… o a ella. Por eso…

– Mi lord – el mozo lo llamó a sus espaldas – el auto está listo.

– Y cuando mi testamento lo esté también, lo harás llegar a mi hijo mayor ¿de acuerdo?

– Así se lo prometí, señor.

– Bien; ahora en marcha para estar a tiempo con el notario y mis abogados.

. . . . .

Siendo la casa de las Marlowe el último lugar a ir ¡menos sin Susana ahí! Terry, en su departamento, cuando mucho tres horas hubo dormido. Sentado al borde de la cama, no sabía por qué pero algo le tenía inquieto.

Para disipar un poco su ansiedad o lo que fuera, se metió al baño. Quizá el chorro de agua fría que le cayera primero y luego la caliente, le ayudaría. Empero no sería así. Entonces, excelsamente presentable se dirigió a la casa de Elinor para desayunar a su lado como lo prometiera en la madrugada. Sin embargo al preguntar por Candy…

– Dijo que saldría al jardín.

Sin pedir autorización, Terry fue a ella que yacía parada frente a un rosal. Su mano había cortado una flor; con la otra le quitaba sus blancos pétalos.

Queriendo sorprenderla con un romántico abrazo, él coló sus manos por la breve cintura de la rubia. Empero ésta además de espantarse fue ruda al deshacerse de sus brazos.

Por supuesto un ceño se frunció; y la cuestión – ¿Pasa algo? – no faltó.

Candy se alejó de su lado para ir por un periódico que reposaba en el césped a metros de distancia de ella. Molesta, la joven se regresó al actor; y poniéndolo en su pecho le dijo…

– Al parecer tendré que estarme enterando de lo que sea por otros excepto por ti.

Sin objetar porque era obvio de lo que le hablaba, Terry tomó el periódico y lo abrió para informarse.

Despotricando entre dientes y maldiciendo al entrometido que había dado su palabra de decir absolutamente nada, y no por él sino hasta eso por la Señora Marlowe que tuvo que ser sedada debido a un serio ataque de nervios que se hubo apoderado de ella, Greum quiso decir… – No…

– Ahórrate las explicaciones – lo interrumpieron tajantemente. – Ya el periodista me lo ha dicho todo. ¿Cuándo lo planeabas tú?

El derecho a réplica se le hubo negado al joven actor que lucía tremendamente desconcertado; mayúsculamente al haber visto a la rubia alejarse de él e yendo en dirección al interior de la casa de su madre que al verla a ella primero y a él después querría saber…

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Se enojó porque… no le comenté lo sucedido ayer con Susana.

Tres pares de ojos seguían una vereda: la misma que Candy, furiosa, llevaba hacia la habitación otorgada.

Sin saber cómo intervenir ni tampoco una reacción si lo hacían, Terence dijo después de haber lanzado un fuerte resoplido.

– En fin. Debo irme. Anoche me salí y no sé el resultado de la función.

– ¡Un éxito arrollador! – expresó el doctor Martí.

– Mil gracias – contestó el joven. – Atiendo mis asuntos y vuelvo porque necesito hablar precisamente con usted.

– A la hora que desee, estoy a sus órdenes.

– Bien. – Terry apenas sonrió y se acercó a Elinor para despedirse con un beso en la frente.

Sin decir más, el actor buscó una salida; pero antes de cruzarla se detuvo para mirar una dirección. Sin el objetivo a la vista, el joven primero negó con la cabeza. Consiguientemente se encogió de hombros y finalmente abandonó aquel hogar.

. . .

 **Buenas noches, lectoras-amigas. Un gusto saludarlas nuevamente y agradecerles virtualmente su presencia.**

 _Estaba tan distraída que… hice un relajo en mis notas. Así que ésta vez disculpen la omisión de sus nombres. Ya pondré más atención, I promise ;)_

 _OXOXOX!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 9**

 **. . .**

La escena que se miraba a continuación era de lo más divertida. Las miradas consternadas de cada uno estaban en las direcciones que habían tomado aquellos que les interesaban. Por ejemplo, Elinor estaba direccionada hacia la puerta que Terry apenas había cruzado. El doctor Martí en las escaleras que Candy reciente y furiosamente había ascendido.

Sin marcarlo nadie, a la cuenta de tres los dos adultos se giraron para mirarse entre ellos. Ninguno comprendía lo que había pasado. Y porque sus rostros lo reflejaban, enferma y médico al unísono comenzaron a reír; y no tanto de la situación juvenil sino de lo visto entre los mayores.

– Me perdí – dijo el experto en rompecabezas rascándose la cabeza.

– Yo igual.

– ¿No habían hecho ya las pases?

– Pero usted mismo lo escuchó. A ella le molestó que mi hijo no le comentara la nota del periódico.

– Pues sí pero…

– Voy a mandar a llamarla para que desayunemos.

– No, no se moleste. Yo iré personalmente por ella – ya que Martí quería la primicia; una como la que Candy apenas había leído y que en su recámara, caminaba como gatito enjaulado mientras decía...

– ¡Aquella primera vez cuando me enteré del accidente de Susana, lo hice por medio de otros! ¡No te atreviste a contármelo a pesar de pasar tiempo juntos y hoy… estamos nuevamente aquí y vuelves a hacer lo mismo! ¡Ocultarme algo tan importante como su muerte! ¡Además…! – Una serie de preguntas llegaron de repente a ella; y el que poseía las respuestas ya se había ido. Plus ¿cómo cuestionarlo si ella misma le había impedido hablar? – ¡Demonios! – despotricó la joven deteniéndose y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Creyéndolo abajo, Candy se dirigió a la puerta. Salió; e yendo de camino hacia las escaleras por éstas subía el doctor que le decía...

– Ya iba por ti. El desayuno está listo

– ¿Y Terry?

– Hace minutos que se fue

– ¿Lo hizo?

– Sí, dijo tener… cosas por hacer. Pero volverá después. Me imagino quiere que hablemos con respecto de la salud de su madre.

– Sí… yo también lo creo.

Mirando hacia una puerta, Candy apoyó su mano en la baranda. Sin perder de vista su objetivo comenzó a descender. El impulso de salir y correr detrás de él no estaba tan lejos. Terry tampoco. Al final de un pasillo se había detenido. Bueno, lo hizo así al ser interceptado por una ración de reporteros que le lanzaban preguntas que se perdían entre las mismas.

– Uno por uno, por favor – les pidió. – Y les contestaré sólo algunas.

– ¿Estaba presente cuando murió Susana?

– No. Estaba en función.

– ¿Por qué no la llevó al teatro para que la presenciara?

Por segundos el actor se mantuvo callado; y estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

– ¿A dónde fue después de renunciar?

– Por ahí

– Por ahí ¿dónde?

– A cualquier parte

– ¿Es verdad que cayó en las garras del alcohol?

– Sí.

– ¿Qué lo hizo volver?

– El darme cuenta que estaba mal.

– Hace un tiempo, se rumoró que esa decadencia se debió a una mujer. ¿La misma Susana Marlowe? ¿hubo entre ustedes algo más que una relación de trabajo?

– ¿Estaban enamorados? – se le cuestionó al volver a permanecer en silencio – ¿se siente afectado por su muerte?

– Por último sólo diré… gracias a ella es que estoy vivo; y los invito a la función de teatro de esta noche. Con permiso.

Terry iba a emprender el camino cuando de pronto se vio liberado de aquellos que al verlos, como enjambre corrieron a una puerta.

La rubia estaba bajo su umbral; y los periodistas, curiosos, quisieron saber quién era ella al llamarlo.

Maldiciendo su suerte, Greum corrió a la entrada. Bloqueada éste, a la fuerza se coló entre ellos, llegando así a Candy para tomarla de la mano y meterla a la casa. El portazo que dio sonó igual de seco cuando él dijo…

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

– ¡Yo no sabía que esa gente estaba aquí!

– ¡En cambio yo aseguro que los divisaste en el momento de abrir la puerta! –. Era verdad; y Candy… no pudo objetar si no...

– Lo siento.

– No – él reconocería también – yo lo siento. No debí gritar.

– Ni yo impedirte la oportunidad de hablar.

– Eso no importa. Tuviste razón. En la madrugada debí contártelo todo.

– Estabas cansado – ahora ella sí lo comprendía.

– Lo único malo es que no puedo contarte. Debo ir al teatro. Pero lo peor es que estas gentes no se irán y yo…

– Hijo... – Elinor, en su silla de ruedas y ayudada por el doctor Martí, apareció luego de haber escuchado el portazo – ¿por qué no los dejas pasar?

– Pero…

– Diles que tengo una exclusiva para ellos; y eso los distraerá para que tú te vayas y te dejen de una vez en paz.

– ¿Estás segura? – Terry fue a donde su madre; y tomándose de las manos, se oyó con firmeza…

– Claro que sí. Desde siempre fuiste mi orgullo; y hoy que eres reconocido, sabrán de donde sacaste la casta.

– ¿Qué me dices del Duque?

– Si ha podido vivir con remordimientos, superará esto.

Sonriente, el joven actor se inclinó para besar la frente de la bella actriz que ordenaría… – Doctor Martí, los pasaremos a la sala.

– Bien, Miss Baker – se dijo; y en cuestión de segundos todo se movilizó.

. . .

A un llamado, apareció la empleada encargada de abrir la puerta y extender la invitación a entrar.

Por supuesto los invitados se miraron sorprendidos; más no rechazaron el acceso que se les ofrecía.

Uno a uno y bien comportados fueron ingresando y saludando. La escena era digna de una gran fotografía; y ésta no dudó en tomarse para guardarse como un lindo recuerdo: Elinor con garbo y debidamente sentada en el sillón individual y Terry a su costado, diciendo un hombre al divisarlos…

– Madre e hijo, ¿verdad?

– Así es –. Con su respuesta un bullicio se levantó; la voz de la histriónica más para callarlos y decir… – ¡Pero nada he tenido yo que ver con la colocación de mi hijo! Sus esfuerzos han sido por él mismo. Él mismo se ha ganado el lugar que hoy ocupa en los escenarios. ¡Ustedes son testigos de ello!

– ¿Y por qué lo revela hasta este día?

– Para que todos se quiten de especulaciones y sepan de una vez la verdad.

– ¿Quién es el padre? ¿también es actor?

– He ahí el secreto que se mantuvo por mucho tiempo. Es heredero de la fortuna del Duque de Grandchester.

– ¿Susana Marlowe llegó a saberlo? – saltó de inmediato la cuestión.

– Lo dudo. Y si sí… también lo ocultó.

Los flechazos se dejaron oír. Unos periodistas estaban tomando nota para hacerla larga después; otros maquinaban un interrogatorio. Pero el más abusado indagaría…

– ¿Quién es la joven que yace ahí? – cerca de las escaleras y junto al doctor Martí – ¿y qué hace él aquí?

– Son mi enfermera y mi doctor. Están al pendiente de mi salud que ha decaído un poco.

– ¿Qué tiene?

– Todavía no es tiempo de afirmarlo. Se llevará unos días en dar un diagnóstico definitivo – lo dijo el galeno desde su lugar.

Empero la audacia de otro sonaría al decir… – Anoche, mientras Susana Marlowe moría, lo vieron salir del teatro con una joven. ¿Era ella?

– Porque fui la encargada de hacerle llegar un mensaje. Su madre había salido de la ciudad y quería verlo al estar de regreso.

– Pero la dama asistió a la función.

– Precisamente. Y quizá la vean seguido por allá para estarme informando de la salud de mi madre cuando no pueda venir a verla debido a mi trabajo, así que… si no tienen más qué preguntar… yo debo retirarme –. La mano que Terry sostenía se acercó para besar su dorso.

Liberado e incorporado miró en una dirección. La mirada de Candy era la que se buscaba; no obstante al tener bastantes pares de ojos encima…

– Estamos al cuidado y al pendiente, señor Grandchester – dijo el doctor Martí que recibió un asentamiento de cabeza.

– Entonces, con permiso – se oyó su voz; y sus pasos lo condujeron a una salida. En ella se pudo respirar tranquilamente. Aunque había que esperar por el resultado de las recientes revelaciones. Los periodistas no eran gente de fiar; menos aquellos que se dedicaban a distorsionar palabras para generar escándalos a costas de otros.

Y mientras aquel grupo se entretenía con la presencia de Elinor Baker, Terry Greum emprendió el camino hacia el recinto artístico, lamentando no haber podido citar a Candy en su departamento para hablar y aclarar los malos entendidos.

Por su parte y discretamente, ella vio la manera de escaparse de ahí. La sospecha de un reencuentro con el actor por la mente de nadie cruzó. Así que luego de visitar la cocina para tomar a medias un almuerzo, con la seguridad de que el doctor no la necesitaba, Candy abandonó la casa para seguirlo. Aunque llegando al teatro vaciló muchísimo en entrar.

Terry estaba en la oficina del director. No era el único. Todo el equipo actoral estaba presente para escuchar con atención las palabras de Robert.

– ¡Rotundo éxito! ¡Rompimos records de taquilla y de audiencia! Y de una vez les digo que "Romeo y Julieta" se queda un buen rato en cartelera. ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando no nos lleguen las ofertas

– Dijiste que iríamos a Londres – Karen hizo la observación.

– Esperemos la respuesta nacional; y por supuesto, si llega la demanda internacional nos arriesgaremos. Ahora acordemos sus salarios.

– Eso, delante de todos, sería una ofensa.

– Principalmente para quienes estamos conscientes de que Terence será el mayor beneficiado.

– Sí, mejor trátelo en privado – porque si de por sí las envidias estaban al cien, al decirlo en voz alta, causaría mayores problemas, a pesar de que sabían a quién darle las gracias por el éxito alcanzado.

– Está bien. Entonces aguarden afuera, menos tú, Terry – que se enfrentaba con miradas enemigas que pasaban a su lado. Las más profundas las sostenía. De las débiles, las esquivaba y sonreía. Pero al escuchar…

– ¿Qué pasó con Susana?

– Murió. ¿No lo sabe todavía?

– Sí. Temprano me visitó la Señora Marlowe. Quiere dinero para cubrir los gastos del funeral de su hija.

– Si mi primer salario alcanza… déselo.

– ¿También una pensión?

– ¡¿Cómo?! – el chico frunció el ceño; y en defensa alegó – mi compromiso era para con Susana.

– Sí, pero ella la proveía de todo; y al no estar…

– Antes de decir "sí" voy a consultarlo.

– No sería mucho. Casa tiene. Sólo sería un poco para mantenerse

– Como sea… insisto en que lo consultaré primero.

– Como gustes. ¿Entonces? – un fajo de billetes había en una mano. Terry lo miró; y por la manera en que se hesitaba a ser entregado…

– No creo que le convenga estafarme, señor Hathaway

– ¡De ninguna manera, hijo! – a éste se le ofreció el dinero. Tomado y verificado que era mucho, el astuto actor dividiría la porción.

– Si es tan amable de hacérselo llegar…

– Te haré una nota de recibido.

– Eso me parece lo más adecuado

. . .

Por ser el primero de cincuenta empleados que llamarían, Terry salió de la oficina en dirección a su camerino. El ensayo empezaría en cuanto Karen apareciera. No obstante, fue la maquillista la que se encontró en un pasillo.

Con la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos le miró. Primero de manera de consolación. Después…

– Qué rápido se ha olvidado de ella. Todavía ni se enfría su cuerpo y ya la cambió por otra. Pero tampoco puedo reprochárselo. La vida es demasiado corta que…

– Ay, señora, por favor, ¿de qué diablos me habla?

– De que tiene visitas. Allá… – se giraron a mirarlo – en su camerino.

Frente a una entrada, la que usaran de salida, Candy en un breve espacio caminaba de un lado para el otro. La entrometida empleada por casualidad salía a dejar una bolsa de basura. Al verla le preguntó…

– ¿Viene en busca de trabajo?

– No… ¡sí!... bueno no.

– ¿Ya se decidió?

– Sí. No vengo en busca de trabajo si no… de Terry, el actor.

– Sí, claro que sé de quien habla pero… en estos momentos está en una reunión. Tendrá que esperarlo.

– Mientras le diga que aguardo… seré paciente.

– Por supuesto – dijo la mujer yendo a dejar su paquete inservible. Sin embargo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta estando ya adentro ella… – Pase. No puedo dejarla aquí. Es peligroso. Hay mucho indigente que visita esta parte.

– Gracias – extendió Candy y también una sonrisa que consiguió le dijeran…

– Qué bonita es usted. ¿Usa maquillaje? –. Una mano se había atrevido a tocar una mejilla.

– No. Nunca lo he puesto

– Ni tampoco lo haga con exageración. Su rostro es lindo al natural; y para ser bello sólo requiere un toque.

– Qué amable. Gracias otra vez – se extendió al llegar a un lugar; y desde ahí…

– El camino es…

– Sí, por allá. Ya lo sé. Buen día, buena mujer.

Con sigilo y evitando los obstáculos, Candy llegó al camerino del actor. Éste, luego de haber sido enterado de su visita, antes de salir volado, sonrió. Empero al arribar a una puerta, se detuvo para componerse y también poner una cara seria. Con ella y fingiendo no saber de su presencia, se dispuso a abrir.

La rubia miraba de frente un afiche. Era el nuevo que Hathaway había hecho imprimir. Con el sonido de la puerta, la joven se hubo girado; y al toparse con sus ojos… en fin, como número uno en la actuación, diría sin mucho gusto…

– Oh qué sorpresa.

– No te molesta verme aquí, ¿verdad?

Terry caminó hacia el tocador. El dinero que llevaba consigo lo metería en un cajón.

– Para nada. Pero nadie me anunció tu llegada.

– Entré por la puerta trasera. Una mujer me dio el acceso y… ¿qué pasa?

– Nada – el rebelde se había girado hacia ella que tomaría la decisión de…

– Creo que mejor me voy.

– ¿Por qué? – él le había cortado el paso.

– No te veo muy contento.

– ¿Y debería estarlo?

Sí, por supuesto; en cambio contestaría un tanto apagada… – No… claro que no.

– Sin embargo… lo estoy – Greum sonrió, la tomó por la cintura y…

– Me estabas bromeando, ¿cierto?

– ¡Por supuesto! Sabes que me encanta hacerte rabiar.

– Engreído horroroso

– Sí, pero dame un beso.

– ¿Aquí? – preguntó ella ruborizándose.

– ¿O acaso necesitas público?

– ¡Terence, no seas…! – desesperado, urgido o ansioso la calló con sus labios. Los de ella sonreían debido a la sorpresa; de los nervios, y es que su beso era tan terso, tan dulce que… un hormigueo se prendió de ella que se dejó envolver en un abrazo también.

Empero la participación de Candy que imitaba unos movimientos lo puso tenso; y antes de meterse en una situación difícil de controlar…

– ¿Qué… te trajo hasta aquí? – Terry hubo sido delicado en romper la caricia y separarla.

– Si no estás ocupando… hablar.

– No por ahora. Es día de paga; y hasta que la protagonista se desocupe, comenzamos a ensayar.

– Lo siento – ella volvió a decir; y él…

– La señora Marlowe quiere que la mantenga.

– ¿Cómo? – Candy exclamó; y su mano fue tomada para llevarla a un diván. Uno sentado a lado del otro se contaría…

– Pidió ayuda para el funeral; pero también quiere pensión

– ¿Y se la darás?

– Claro que no. Y consultaré a un abogado para que me asesore – Candy asintió con la cabeza. Su mano que se sostenía, se llevó a una boca. Después de besado su dorso pronunciaría… – Es verdad que te he ocultado las cosas pero… no han sido con la intención de molestarte. Como hombres, nuestra función es hallarle solución a los problemas. Comentarlo con ustedes, las mujeres es porque ya está resuelto.

– Sí, pero dos cabezas piensan mejor – la mano libre de la rubia subió a acariciar unos oscuros cabellos. – En eso consiste una relación de dos. Tú y yo ya la teníamos. No la perdamos con el hecho de callarnos no importando lo que sea.

– Quizá tengas razón

– No, quizá no. ¡La tengo! La confianza es un lazo que no debemos romper.

– Está bien. Te prometo no ocultarte nada.

– ¿Ni tampoco lo que pasó anoche con Susana?

– Es… – dijo Terry poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Qué? – insistió Candy mirándolo pasarse una mano por la cabeza.

– Difícil de explicar. Y no tanto la escena sino… lo que sentí verla sin vida.

– Te impresionó – la chica concluyó.

– Tal vez, pero más que nada… es la gran interrogante que me dejó. Si tenía pensado lastimarse así ¿por qué haberme… ¡habernos! hecho tan infelices? Ella tenía un sueño ¡ser una gran actriz! ¿por qué no se enfocó en eso y nos dejó en el camino que ya habíamos trazado?

– Porque se enamoró de ti.

Lo dicho por ella consiguió que él se detuviera para mirarla y preguntarle… – ¿Y tú no? ¿yo no lo estaba de ti? Ella lo sabía; en cambio… sí, sí – dijo al notar que sería por Candy interrumpido – arriesgó su vida por mí. ¿Para esto?

– ¿La preferirías viva?

– Hubiera preferido no haber dejado nunca el colegio.

– Pero lo hiciste – la rubia se puso de pie para ir a él – y hoy… gracias a lo que haya sido… estamos nuevamente juntos.

– Lo que significa… ¿que te quedarás? ¿Que no hay nada en Chicago que te haga volver?

– A excepción de mis madres… nadie más.

La respuesta sin titubeos de ella lo hizo sonreír y sentirse tranquilo. El abrazo en la que se dispuso a envolverla, agradecería que lo eligiera entre todos a pesar de sus errores. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de besarla… llamaron a la puerta. Detrás de ella, le anunciaban que Karen le esperaba en el escenario para ensayar.

Antes de despedirse, Terry le preguntó a Candy – ¿Vendrás para la función de esta noche?

Para la época era muy atrevido decir… – Opto por esperarte en tu departamento –. Sin embargo…

– Siendo así… – el actor caminó hacia el tocador. El dinero dejado en un cajón lo tomó para ponerlo en su mano – compra lo que sea necesario. Aquí tienes también la llave – ésta la sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Y ya con ambas cosas en la mano, Terry no perdió oportunidad para volver a besarla y decirle al separarse… – Te amo.

– También te amo.

– Te veo después

– Procura no llegar tarde

– No lo haré – fue la promesa. Una que haría hasta lo imposible por no romperla y estar puntual con ella.

. . .

 **Mil gracias mil, por su presencia.**

 _Amanecer Grandchester, Dajimar, Dalia, Blanca, Skarllet Northman, Irene, Indigo XXX, Darling Eveling, Claus Mart, Liz Carter, Dulce Lu, Chica Zafiro, Alexa C, Dianley and Maquig_


	11. Chapter 11

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 10**

 **. . .**

Ella todavía en su lugar: parada en el interior del camerino; y él, ya debajo de un umbral, los dos volvían a decirse adiós. Sin embargo Terry mirando hacia fuera y verificado que tenía el camino libre, se regresó a la rubia para robarle otro beso, no pudiendo Candy con los nervios y empezó a reír, además de escuchar lo que le decía entre labios…

– Desde siempre y desde que perdí tu amor he andado loco por ti. Y si no me detienes en este momento…

– ¿Qué? – indagó Candy dentro de su histeria.

Terry, deteniéndose por su cuenta, le diría… – Nunca iré a ensayar.

– En ese caso… – la rubia puso las palmas de sus manos en su pecho y se hizo hacia atrás, separándose. – No quiero ser la responsable de que te despidan?

– ¿Te digo una cosa? – él atrapó una de sus manos; y llevándose el dorso a una boca, Candy sentiría los tersos labios mientras ella decía…

– Dímela

Greum, haciendo un gesto arrogante, le contaría… – No podrían hacerlo porque gracias a mí su teatro se ha vuelto a llenar

– Anda, presumido, se te hace tarde.

– No olvides que te buscaré al rato.

– Te estaré esperando – dijo Candy viendo atrás de Terry a un hombre que le volvía a decir que Karen le aguardaba.

– Ya voy – respondió el actor yendo a lado de aquél. Y en lo que ellos se perdían por el pasillo hacia el escenario, la rubia, suspirando, volvió a mirarlo todo a su alrededor. Empero el afiche que llamara anteriormente su atención, a ello fue; y segura de que nadie la veía lo quitó de la pared para llevárselo consigo.

Cometida su fechoría y muy satisfecha de ella, la chica buscó una puerta. La atravesó; y estaba dispuesta a ir a la que le diera la entrada cuando sus ojos se toparon con una persona conocida.

La señora Marlowe, seguida de dos agentes de policía, no sólo llevaba en su gesto la furia sino en sus pasos, ya que al darlos, lo que le obstruyera su camino, lo aventaba.

No queriendo padecer la misma suerte del pobre utilero que apenas se iba subiendo a una escalera cuando cayó al suelo, Candy se pegó al rack de ruedas con vestuarios que llevaban las costureras y dejaron para ir a socorrer al desafortunado hombre.

Su cobarde acción, por supuesto, la sorprendió. Ella por ser enfermera debería estar atendiendo al accidentado. Sin embargo… Candy siguió el camino de la Marlowe. Y todavía le faltaban unos metros por recorrer cuando escucharía…

– ¡Es él! ¡arréstenlo!

– ¿Ahora por qué? – se preguntó el joven actor. Y el de mayor edad y trayectoria que yacía sentado en el asiento a mitad de la fila, se puso de pie para inquirir…

– ¿A qué se debe este atropello, Rose?

– ¡A que el infeliz ese – y se apuntaba – aprovechándose de mi ausencia, ha entrado a mi casa y hurtado objetos de valor!

– ¡¿Está loca?! –. Con la acusación, Terry saltó la alta plataforma para ir a plantarse frente a la señora que diría…

– ¡Usted es el único que posee una llave!

– ¡Es cierto, porque su hija me la entregó! ¡Pero desde anoche no he ido ni siquiera a recoger mis pertenencias!

– ¡Y ni siquiera se atreva porque con ellas me cobraré lo que me han robado!

– ¿Es eso verdad? – Robert cuestionó a los oficiales, diciendo uno de ellos…

– Lamentablemente así es. Luego de que la señora Marlowe pasara en la delegación unas horas, la acompañamos a su casa y se encontró la puerta abierta. Ella corrió hacia el interior y se cercioró de lo que le faltaba.

– ¿Cuánto es?

– ¡Lo suficiente para que me deba… – se miró a Terry que ya había distinguido a la rubia a pesar de que se escondía – … el resto de su vida!

– ¡Tendrá que comprobármelo! Y al no hacerlo, le juro, señora, que será usted – la apuntó él – quien pise la cárcel por difamación –. Finalizado, el actor corrió hacia la dirección de Candy que no perdería tiempo en cuestionar al verlo…

– ¿Será verdad todo?

– El oficial dice que sí. Ahora ven – con delicadeza la tomó del brazo – te acompaño afuera.

– Pero…

– No te preocupes. No pasará a mayores.

– Quizá, sin embargo… – ella se detuvo – creo que mejor me quedo contigo, siempre y cuando no haya inconveniente.

– Por mí no habría problema pero…

– ¿Señor Grandchester? – el segundo oficial lo hubo seguido; y al ser atendido, informaría... – Tendrá que venir con nosotros.

Con la petición, Candy se aferró de su brazo para decir en un oído… – Iré a decirle a tu madre.

– No – Terry le sujetó de la mano – no la mortifiques. Además esto se resolverá pronto. Le sigo – se hubo dirigido al policía que le indicaría un camino.

Detrás de ellos venía la rubia que al estar afuera y verlos andar por la acera, en la avenida a la que llegó pidió un servicio para que le llevara a la casa de Elinor no sabiendo que en el interior del teatro…

– Así menos conseguirás que te pensione, Rose.

– No me importa, Robert. Con estarle fastidiando la existencia, me conformaré y seré feliz. Se lo debo a mi hija. Que no crea que porque murió se ha librado de ella.

– Yo pude conseguir que te diera esto – del bolsillo de su pantalón Hathaway sacó el dinero y se lo ofreció.

Recibiéndolo, se decía… – Ni la mitad de lo que costara el funeral de Susy.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Lo que en vida no terminé, así que… necesito el teatro.

– ¿Para qué?

– Ahí… – la señora Marlowe se encaminó por una vereda – a la mitad del escenario la pondré.

– No, eso no será posible –. El director venía siguiéndola y oyéndola…

– Y pondrás en escena todas y cada una de las obras en las que ella participó.

– Rose…

– Y Terence será quien además de representarlas pague por el alquiler y gastos de lo que fuere necesario.

– ¿Estás… consciente de lo que pides?

– Y es nada.

– Bien la llamó Terry. Está loca – dijo Karen que en su lugar, en silencio y en una pieza lo hubo visto y oído todo. También…

– Quiero que todo aquél que un día vio a mi hija en los escenarios, lo vuelva hacer para decirle adiós. Nadie puede quedarse sin venir. Así que… no importa que no cobres, al fin que Terence Greum lo pagará – y eso que la noticia de que era el heredero de los Grandchester todavía no salía a la luz pública que si no…

. . .

Sin haber sabido cuántos billetes le entregó al chofer, Candy, volada, salió del auto. Desde un interior, el hombre veía a la chica yendo veloz hacia una puerta. Frente a ella se tocó un timbre; y al no ser atendido de inmediato el llamado, se golpeó gritándose al mismo tiempo…

– ¡Doctor Martí, rápido abra la puerta! ¡abran!

La mucama que ya iba en camino, tuvo que acelerar los pasos ante la desesperación escuchada.

Atendida hasta de lo que llevaba en las manos, Candy agradeció y pidió una ubicación. Dada y apuntada, se dirigió al jardín.

Elinor yacía tendida sobre una frezada en el césped y el doctor Martí, aprovechando los ricos rayos del sol, le daba lo que se había convertido su rutina de masajes. Con ellos, poco a poco, las piernas de la actriz iban respondiendo. La paciente, durante la ausencia de los jóvenes, se hubo puesto de pie y caminado brevemente.

El aliento de volver hacerlo y verificado que sí, Miss Baker tenía en su rostro una sonrisa que más la embellecía.

– ¡Estoy tan feliz, Doctor Martí!

– Se le nota, Madame

– Es que ahora sí puedo decir que he recuperado a mi hijo al cien por ciento. Lo amo tanto y él a mí que…

– ¡Miss Baker! – la llamó Candy en el instante de cruzar una puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa, hija? – se preguntó; y por el semblante notado se mencionaría a… – ¿Terry? ¿le ha pasado algo?

– Tranquila, señora – le pidió el médico al haberse enderezado tan rápido. Y porque unos ojos le miraron con reprobación, la enfermera diría…

– Necesita un abogado

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿qué ha hecho?! ¡¿o se ha comprometido con algún reportero?!

– No, no, nada ni tampoco de eso pero… la señora Marlowe volvió a acusarlo y se lo llevaron a la delegación –. Bueno, de la ubicación nadie estaba seguro.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lucy, Betty, Rachel! – llamó la diva; y las empleadas acudieron a su llamado, diciéndosele a la primera – ¡comunícame con el Licenciado Dwight, rápido! –; y a su vecino – Por favor, doctor Martí – la dama estiró su mano para ser ayudada y ser puesta de pie.

Presta, Candy se acercó para apoyar. Y en su silla de ruedas, Elinor se dirigió a su casa. Empujada por el buen médico, llegó al interior; y ahí preguntaría… – ¿Ya lo localizaron?

– La telefonista todavía no hace la conexión, señora.

– Sigue intentándolo, Betty. Mientras tanto, Candy ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – la dama se giró a la chica que le contaría lo escuchado pero también lo que se estaba demandando de Terry.

La rubia pecosa más de una ocasión había hecho la comparación entre madre e hijo; y la mirada y gesto que la señora Baker hacía en ese momento remarcaba más el idéntico parecido. Ah pero que no gritara porque a todos lo hizo brincar cuando dijo…

– ¡¿Qué pasa con esa llamada?!

– Ya contestó pero pidió un segundo –; cubriendo la bocina, la empleada entregó el teléfono. A ello Elinor ya iba; y sin usar la rudeza anterior lo tomó para colocarlo en su oído.

Los presentes, para no molestar permanecieron callados y atentos a la conversación que dos personas entablarían pero sola de una escucharían.

Agradecido por lo que le hubieran dicho la actriz colgó para decir… – Mandará a un representante para ver qué está sucediendo.

– ¿No hubiera convenido que él viniera?

– Son gente de confiar, hija; e igual, hará un gran trabajo. Ahora me gustaría ir arriba para cambiarme y después visitar la delegación.

Al esfuerzo de ponerse sobre sus pies doctor y enfermera colaboraron, siendo ella, Candy quien le acompañara hasta la parte de arriba para ayudarle con el cambio de ropas.

Y mientras ellas se concentraban en lo suyo…

– Me sorprende verle nuevamente por aquí, señor Grandchester – le hubo dicho el funcionario público que le recibiera detrás de un mostrador.

– Más me sorprende a mí el caso que le están haciendo a una mujer que no está bien de sus cabales

– ¿Cómo dice?

Terry miró al oficial que llevaba a su derecha; y ese…

– La señora Marlowe lo hace responsable del robo cometido en su casa.

– ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

– Al parecer entre el tiempo que ellos estuvieron aquí.

– Y si él estaba aquí ¿cómo lo cometió? –. El actor se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de la manera más burlona que sabía hacerlo.

– Pensamos que…

– ¿Tuvo cómplices?

El agente policíaco miró a Terry; y él… – ¿los tuve? – le preguntó.

– Quizá la empleada de la señora Marlowe y su amigo el jardinero.

– Yo, en mi vida había visto a ese hombre. Y con lo que respecta a la empleada… no, no – dijo Terry pero para no envolverse en la trampa que le pretendían tender. – La señora Marlowe, en el dolor de haber perdido a su hija, me está acusando sin tener prueba alguna.

– Pero es cierto que vivió con ellas ¿no?

– ¡Esto es lo más absurdo que me puede estar pasando! – respondió el chico poniendo sus manos en el mostrador; y con sus puños lo golpeó ligeramente. La furia que estaba manteniendo controlada, ya le peleaba por salir; y si estallaba iba a ser en el lugar menos indicado y… – Quiero pruebas. Y las quiero en este momento – demandó.

El empleado gubernamental, al callarse, parecía que lo estaba apoyando ya que su mirada estaba en los oficiales que tuvieron que decir…

– No las hay. Ha no ser que un perito vaya y…

– Señores, si ustedes tienen tiempo para estar perdiéndolo yo no; así que… si no hay que demuestre de lo que me están haciendo responsable, no habrá ningún problema si me retiro ¿verdad?

. . .

Detrás de una hoja de periódico había estado un reportero. Verlo llegar de nuevo y oír el motivo de su visita era nota que no desperdiciaría. La señora Rose Marlowe, madre de la recién finada joven actriz Susana había acusado al que iba a ser su yerno Terence Greum de saqueo. La noche anterior había sido de asesinato ¿qué se tenía planeado para después?

Lo que fuere, sólo era para molestarlo. Lo malo que el temperamento del rebelde del San Pablo ¡ay! de aquel que llegara a cansarlo.

Prometiéndose que poco le importaría lo que dijeran de él si decidía vengarse, Terry llegó a una avenida. Y porque era la más concurrida, además de que pensar en ella lo tranquilizaba, el actor que se olvidó de regresarse al ensayo, se perdería entre las gentes, en los locales, en busca de algo.

En busca de él llegó su madre, su novia y el doctor que las acompañaba a la delegación de policía, donde por supuesto no le encontrarían ni tampoco quien les diera informes de la detención.

Con gestos sorprendidos, los tres personajes se miraron entre ellos. Y por ende…

– ¿No fue aquí a donde lo trajeron?

– Bueno… me imagino que sí

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

– Yo aguardar porque me cité aquí con el abogado.

– ¿Regresaría al teatro? – inquirió Candy – Porque si es así… yo iré a cerciorarme

– Prometiendo que te reportarás a casa. No importa que yo no esté; llama y deja recado si algo sabes.

– Claro, Miss Baker – Candy tomó la mano que se le extendía. Y al doctor Martí le dio una sonrisa al él decirle…

– Cuídate, niña

– Lo haré.

. . .

La puerta de una gigantesca tienda departamental era abierta; y por ella un sonriente Terry salía. La joya que había sido de su gusto en menos de quince días la tendría en su poder y ella… en su dedo anular.

La ilusión de hacerla pronto su esposa comenzaba a crecer. En un ayer también la había alimentado igual. Sin embargo Susana… no, Terry ya no quiso pensar en ella sino en su presente, en su futuro. En lo mucho que amaba a una mujer y la amaría por siempre. Por eso, debía regresar al teatro para ensayar; para lucirse en las funciones y hacer el dinero suficiente para dárselo a la dueña de su corazón que…

De nuevo en la puerta trasera del recinto artístico, Candy aguardaba a que alguien saliera. Alguien lo hizo sí pero debajo de una capa de cartones. Con los ojos vidriosos que la rubia se topó la hicieron decir nerviosa… – Hola.

No queriendo demostrar su miedo, la chica retrocedió un paso al ver que el indigente se ponía de pie. Recorrida su persona de arriba hacia abajo, el hombre se dispuso a doblar "sus cobijas". Dejadas en el suelo, una mano se coló a un bolsillo para sacar un cigarrillo. Encendiéndolo el despertado se fue. Y Candy haría lo mismo cuando… una vez más y gracias a su fortuna se topaba con la misma mujer.

– Caramba, señorita, ¿otra vez aquí?

La chica resoplaría aliviada. – Sí ¡y qué suerte que usted me atendiera!

– Bueno, de hecho, ya me voy. Hoy sólo vengo medio día. Además el señor Greum ha optado por maquillarse solo, así que…

– ¿Sabe si él está?

– Supo lo de hace rato, ¿verdad?

– Sí; pero fuimos a buscarlo a donde lo llevaron y no le encontramos.

– Aquí tampoco ha llegado. Quizá intuya que la señora Marlowe sigue aquí.

– ¿Lo hace?

– Sí. No sé qué tanto plan hace con el señor Hathaway.

– Entiendo. Bueno… pues muchas gracias.

– ¿No va a entrar? – preguntaron al verla con las intenciones de retirarse. – Tarde o temprano tiene que llegar. Es el actor principal; y según a lo que oí tienen temporada larga y no puede faltar para la función de hoy.

Gracias a la nueva invitación de la mujer, Candy decidió quedarse para corroborar que Terence llegara. So, y nuevamente la rubia se coló hasta su camerino con el más discreto de los sigilos. Sin embargo éste sería vilmente aniquilado ya que…

Por otra entrada el rebelde apareció. Por ser más transitada, compañeros de trabajo se dieron cuenta de su llegada. Los que apenas hablaban con él, le sonrieron. Los mal intencionados comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, alcanzando Terry a oír de las locuras de Rose Marlowe.

Por supuesto que al escuchar que el actor, al estar en escena vestido de "Romeo" y en su personaje, lo haría con el cuerpo inerte y presente de Susana-Julieta.

Deteniéndose y llevándose las manos a las sienes, el joven Greum se preguntaba quién estaba más enfermo para permitir eso. Entonces, en el momento de levantar la vista, divisó una figura. El vestido se le hizo conocido; y con ello una gran sonrisa le apareció en su bello rostro.

Hasta darle alcance el chico hubo corrido; empero a dos metros la imitó en su andar. Cuando ella se paró muy cerca de una esquina para verificar que un camino estuviera libre, se dijo… – Vamos, Candy; y no te pares hasta llegar allá

– Sí, no lo hagas – sonó su voz y eso, la hizo pegar un grito y un brinco que consiguió se abrazara de él que a pesar de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos su histeria no lo dejaba del todo.

– ¡Horroroso Terry! ¡Me asustaste! – pálida como una hoja estaba Candy; pero eso sí asestándole de duros golpes por la mala pasada.

Ya pasada, la chica comenzó a reír, más al segundo siguiente se puso a llorar. Y eso lo calmó a él para abrazarla bien, consolarla y disculparse.

Quitadas sus lágrimas con los besos que le daba, la rubia fue sintiéndose mejor. Y al estarlo…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue la pregunta.

– Fuimos a buscarte a la delegación. Nadie supo decirnos de ti y opté por venir.

– Me da mucho gusto que lo hayas hecho, sin embargo… – Terence la soltó para pedirle… – ¿me aguardas aquí?

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A la oficina del director

– Dicen que la señora Marlowe sigue aquí.

Terry asintió alargando el dato… – Y yo acabo de escuchar algo de lo menos imaginable y necesito verificarlo. Si es así, nos iremos de aquí juntos.

– ¿Qué es? – para que tomara una decisión así.

Greum conociendo lo entrometida que era o lo sensible que se le ponía si no le contaba, le diría. Lógico que los ojos grandes de la chica se abrieron más; y en su rostro se reflejó el horror.

– Y… – lo que pretendiera decir no se permitió al aclararse…

– Por eso quiero saber qué se hará. Si Hathaway me dice que sí… no contarán conmigo. Si dice que no… vendré a decirte lo que pasó.

. . .

Estando la señora Marlowe presente, la pelea entre ella y el joven no se esperó. Y como Terry lo dijera; no contuvo sus palabras y más de una vez le faltó al respeto.

Robert, espectador mudo, los veía. Y es que lo habían puesto entre la espada y la pared. Terence se largaba si permitía la locura de esa mujer; y ella… necia que así debía de ser. Esa noche no porque un cuerpo todavía no era entregado, empero en cuanto una morgue lo liberara…

– Piénselo, señor Hathaway. Sus bolsillos ya se llenaron de dinero con las funciones que todavía no damos. Permite esto, tendrá que regresarlo.

– Y tú si no cumples… te demandaré

– Hágalo. No recuerdo haber firmado contrato de trabajo.

La serenidad en Terry se proyectaba en su sonrisa burlona. Con ella, abandonó una oficina para dirigirse a su novia y relatarle los hechos.

– Entonces… ¿me voy?

– Sí; y te veo donde habíamos quedado.

Asentida una cabeza, Candy acompañada de él se encaminó a la salida. Allá él la tomó de la mano y se la besó. Con un último adiós, la pareja inició distintas veredas. Él hacia el interior del teatro para ensayar un poco y después dar la función de teatro. Ella hacia la casa de Elinor para también contarle y después salir de nuevo, con una maleta, para ir a su encuentro.

Ese se llevaría pasadas cinco horas, durante las cuales, Candy primero se fue de compras. Con éstas y un ramo de flores arribó al departamento de él, luciendo el lugar igual de impecable como la primera vez que lo visitara. No obstante y sintiéndolo parte suyo, la chica se dispuso a preparar su cena romántica.

Los narcisos que adquiriera los puso en el centro de la mesa. Y con la poca vajilla que había en la habitación, se ayudó Candy para poner la mesa. Admirando lo bonito que todo le había quedado, la chica fue a tomar su maleta para cambiarse de ropas. Terry en cualquier momento haría su aparición y debía estar presentable para él que…

A pesar de saber que la volvía a tener a su lado, esa noche de función, el actor hubo actuado con un poco de desgano. Las molestas Marlowe, aunque no quisiera pensar en ellas, lo habían puesto de mal humor.

Robert lo notó; y no pudo reprocharle su participación. Acabada ésta Greum corrió a su camerino para deshacerse de "Romeo" y de todo lo que le irritara. Lo hizo con una velocidad que merecía ser anotado en los _récords guiners._

Sin permitirse atender a nadie, Terry, en el momento que supo estaba listo, salió del teatro para dirigirse a su departamento. ¡Cuántas veces en ello no soñó que una linda mujercita, después del trabajo, le esperaría! Ahora que sabía que no vivía en un sueño sino en una realidad, Greum sonrió y no perdió su sonrisa en todo el camino a casa.

Allá, mientras tanto… calculado un tiempo, Candy tuvo la osadía de usar un baño. Aseada y sencillamente vestida, la rubia debido a lo mojado de su cabello lo dejó suelto. Un listón de seda que quitara de la manga de otro vestido, lo metió debajo de su nuca para atarla arriba, hacerle un moño y ser su diadema.

Nerviosa, ya estaba a su espera; y para calmarse fue a sentarse en la pequeña sala. Sobre su mesa de centro estaban dos libretos. Uno de ellos estaba dispuesta a tomar cuando escuchó la puerta. Su cabeza la había girado hacia allá y al distinguirlo y toparse con sus ojos le sonrió.

– No llego tarde, ¿verdad?

– No, para nada – la rubia se puso de pie para ir a recibirlo. Y conforme ella iba a él, él precisamente la miraba haciéndosele su chica la más bella de las que jamás conociera.

Por supuesto, su analítica vista la hizo sentir más nerviosa. Y al sonreír… – ¿Qué traes? – le preguntó al estar Terry escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda. Entonces el tramposo diría…

– Si me das un beso te digo. Si me das dos… te lo doy.

– ¿Y si te doy tres?

– Te ayudo a abrirlo

– ¿Qué es?

– Primero lo primero –. Y así de tramposa también, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla derecha que por supuesto…

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – reclamaron.

– Un beso – dijo Candy aguantándose las ganas de reír de la cara de frustración que hubieron puesto.

– Eso no lo fue – se quejaron; y sonrojándose previamente inquirieron…

– ¿Cómo… lo esperabas?

– ¿Quieres ver?

La rubia no pudo contestar porque si así como estaba sintiendo de calientes las mejillas, las tenía rojas no, no podía permitir que las viera y se burlara más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Entonces, Greum teniendo compasión diría…

– Está bien. Lo daré por válido. Es un regalo.

– ¿Para mí?

– Sí – fue todo lo que él dijo al haber ya establecido las reglas. So, la chica recordándolas, poco a poco fue acercándose a su persona para poner sus labios muy cerca de las comisuras vecinas que sonreían con presunción.

Sin hacer nada, Terry la vio alejarse a centímetros de él, pero al movimiento siguiente cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia que Candy tímida le obsequiaba. Al sentir que lo terminaba y se separaba, el chico abrió los párpados para mirarle el brillo de sus ojos que declaraban al mismo tiempo que una boca… – Te amo.

– No más que yo, pecosa. no más que yo –. Greum colocó su mano libre en la nuca de ella y la acercó a su pecho para que ella escuchara en cada latido de su corazón la misma declaración de amor.

. . .

 **Qué más puedo decir sino gracias mil por tu presencia.**

 _Milser G, Clauseri, Irene, Skarllet Northman, Blanca, Amanecer Grandchester, Claus Mart, Dulce Lu, Dalia, Eli Díaz, Alexa C, Darling Eveling, Dianley, Chica Zafiro, Gadamigranchester,_

 _Olga Liz and Becky70_


	12. Chapter 12

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 11**

 **. . .**

Si por ella fuera, Candy hubiera preferido quedarse como estaba: apoyada su mejilla en el pecho masculino; su oído escuchando los latidos de su corazón y en su cuerpo sus brazos, abrazándola apretadamente.

– Como quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera para quedarnos así por siempre.

Al sonido de su voz, la rubia sonrió; empero al instante siguiente recordó que unas palabras similares ya se las había dicho con anterioridad. Reviviendo aquella fatídica noche de invierno, la chica fue separándose poco a poco para decir…

– Debes tener hambre.

– La tengo, sí –. Terry entregó finalmente el presente que le llevara.

A primera instancia, Candy miró su regalo; y debido a su forma indagaría conforme lo agarraba… – ¿Son chocolates?

– No me dirás que no te gustan, ¿verdad?

– No, no; al contrario ¡me encantan! Pero cenemos y después los disfrutamos.

El joven Grandchester asintió con la cabeza y sonrió cuando ella lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta la mesa de comedor. Ahí y antes de que él se sentara, le mostraba mientras le decía…

– No soy muy buena cocinera pero…

– No te preocupes. Confiaré que mi enfermera me rescate del envenenamiento del que sea presa.

– ¡Terry! –. Éste se carcajeó y se acercó a dejarle un beso en la punta de su respingada y fruncida nariz. Entonces sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba bromearla, la rubia dejó su enojo para empezar a servir.

– Te ayudo – se ofreció él; y ella…

– No, yo puedo sola – lo hubo aprendido en los días de soledad, aquellos en los que la dejara Albert después de desaparecer. Pero gracias a él es que ella pudo preparar algo rico para el actor que a su olfato llegaba el olor; e interesado preguntaba en lo que tomaba su asiento…

– ¿Qué es?

– Hule bien, ¿verdad? – Candy tomaba un plato para servir.

– Bastante.

– Me lo enseñó Albert.

– Albert – se mencionó no con tono emocionado. – ¿Y qué ha sido de él? – Terry recordaba se le había notificado por carta el apartamento que compartían.

– ¿Creerás que no lo sé? – la rubia ya se acercaba a dejar la porción. – Te conté que antes de dar contigo me hizo llegar un regalo…

– Ah, sí – Greum miró el contenido del plato que se le ponía enfrente.

Parada a su lado le diría… – Fui en su búsqueda pero te hallé a ti; y desde ese día no sé nada de él.

– ¿Sigue amnésico?

– No; recuperó la memoria según una nota que me dejó. Ahora, come – lo instó a probar; y debido a la hesitación… – No seas cobarde e inténtalo. Ya si de verdad no te gusta, tienes la opción de llevarme a un restaurante.

– Lo haré pero en otra ocasión. Lo que te di era todo mi capital.

– ¡¿En serio?! – Candy se preocupó.

Terry con un guiño de ojo indicaría que no; no obstante… – Me quedé con lo suficiente para comprarte los chocolates.

– Entonces los ahorraré hasta que puedas obsequiarme otros.

– ¿Tenías pensado acabártelos todos hoy? –. El mohín travieso de Candy le dijo que "sí" y eso lo hizo reír. Empero en lo que el actor tomaba los cubiertos, la enfermera fue por su plato. Cuando se volteó y le vio un indescriptible gesto…

– ¿Qué pasa? – le cuestionó espantadamente. Y porque él no contestaba ni tampoco cambiaba su facción, su voz sonaría decepcionada al cuestionar… – ¿Es muy malo?

Luego de dadas las reglamentarias masticadas, Terry ya sin nada en la boca respondería… – ¿Estás segura de que te gusta ser enfermera?

– ¿Por qué? –; en el rostro de Candy empezó a aparecer una sonrisa aliviada y su cuerpo reaccionó igual.

– Esto… ¡es lo más rico que jamás había probado! – un simple pollo nadando entre trozos de verduras en un caldo aguado.

– Será porque… – la rubia no terminó su sentencia para dejarle paso al sonrojo que comenzó a sentir. Con amor se lo había preparado; y él por el amor que le tenía se animó a probarlo y a repetir...

– De verdad es muy bueno – y se lo confirmaría con el siguiente bocado.

Agradecida su amabilidad, Candy tomó su lugar para acompañarlo a cenar. Lo malo es que era notoria el hambre que tenían porque… durante la cena las palabras no salieron, más sí se mostraron sonrisas cuando sus ojos llegaban a toparse.

Sin haberlo terminado todo, Terry se puso de pie para ir a la cocina y preparar té. Sin embargo...

– Traje helado como postre. ¿Quieres probarlo? – Candy lo había imitado; y estando de pie empezó a levantar los platos.

– No, sino no dormiré.

– ¿Debes hacerlo ya? – inconscientemente lo hubieron cuestionado; y Terry…

– No, claro que no. Lo digo por…

– ¿Qué? – Candy llegó a un fregadero para dejar la vajilla sucia.

– Ya es tarde; y entre la cena y el azúcar…

– Ahora soy yo quien te pregunta si no erraste la profesión

– Aunque no sé mucho de medicina, sé lo suficiente para mantener mi salud.

– ¡Y no ponerte gordo y feo! – Candy con sus manos había hecho la forma redonda; y con su cara, una facción.

– No, no creo que llegue nunca ese día.

– Y si sí te pondré a correr todos los días.

– Siempre y cuando, tú vengas conmigo – Terry estiró una mano hacia ella. La chica la divisó y la aceptó. Así como la propuesta si aquella deformación corporal llegaba a pasar.

– ¿Tienes pensado volver a donde mi madre? – el guapo actor, luego de haberla mirado por segundos, lo hubo preguntado.

– Creo que… será lo correcto – la rubia agachó la cabeza; y aprovechando que él no la veía se mordió un labio debido a los nervios.

– Y si… – Terry se aclaró la garganta – prometo… no… más bien… sí… o no… si tú no quieres pero…

Escucharlo tan vacilante, consiguió que Candy levantara la cabeza para mirarlo con cierta extrañeza y preguntarle igual…

– ¿De qué hablas?

– De… que te quedes conmigo… esta noche… y las que siguen.

– ¿No… habrá problema? – Candy lo preguntaba porque la gente –cuando vivía con Albert– comenzó a hablar. Aquella ocasión se trataba de dos amigos; en cambio con Terry…

– Yo solo quiero que hoy… – el chico enojándose en el interior por haberse puesto tan nervioso, se alejó de ella que lo vería cruzar las áreas en busca de una habitación.

Sin saber qué hacer o qué esperar Candy no se movió de su lugar sino hasta que lo vio aparecer abrazando una frezada y estirándole la mano para llevarla con él.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – se preguntó antes de llegar a la puerta. Pero cuando ésta se abría… – ¡Espera! – se le pidió. La rubia se soltó para correr a apagar un olvidado fuego y después por un regalo.

También abrazándolo, Candy se dirigió a Terry. Éste sonreía; y sin decir palabra, volvió a tomarla de la mano, se encargó de cerrar una puerta y la llevó por un pasillo. Sin embargo antes de llegar hasta el final, se dobló una esquina y empezaron a escalar peldaños hacia arriba.

Por suerte la amplia azotea estaba sola y libre; teniéndose desde ahí una magnífica vista hacia la ciudad neoyorkina. Sus centenares de luces opacaban las que se habían encendido en el cielo oscuro donde Candy posó sus ojos mientras que Terry, consiguientemente de haber buscado un lugar limpio, extendió la manta, se sentó y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el instrumento que se había convertido en su talismán y siempre fiel compañero.

A la primera nota de la armónica, la rubia se giró hacia el castaño para observarle… – ¡Todavía la conservas!

Un asentimiento de cabeza se dio como contestación; y Candy, hipnotizada, fue a su lado, sentándose en la frezada y mirándolo por instantes.

A su atención, Terry le correspondió con un guiño. Ella sonrió, puso su caja de chocolates sobre la manta también, comenzó a abrirla y a tomar una diminuta pieza en forma de pirámide. Al llevársela a la boca, la rubia cerró los ojos no sólo disfrutando de un envinado sabor sino… de la melodía que él le dedicaba.

Pero Candy no era la única que estaba disfrutando del momento. Él también. Tenerla ahí, a menos de un metro de distancia, era un deleite placentero. Besarla lo estaba resultando más. Poseerla… no hasta que tuviera una montaña de dinero para construirle un palacio y llenarla de comodidades, de un ambiente tranquilo, de amor y de…

Terry detuvo su música para toser ligeramente. Y es que pensar en ella con hijos, era porque primero y en un lecho ya habían consumado su unión. Una que por lo menos debía aguardar quince días. El anillo apenas lo había ordenado. El dinero en ello ya trabajaba; y aunque Hathaway siguiera solapando las locuras de la Marlowe, el actor presumía que otro teatro lo contrataría. Las ganancias que la compañía Strafford había generado en los últimos dos días se debían precisamente a él que…

– ¿Tienes frío? – se le preguntó a Candy que se había abrazado a si misma.

Negando con la cabeza, la rubia se sacudía también sus ideas. El chocolate derritiéndose en su boca y combinado el sabor de un licor la hicieron revivir los recientes besos que de él había recibido. Y que por supuesto quería volver a sentir. Eso, la hizo llenarse de escalofríos y al estarse tallando los brazos y haber sido cuestionada por él, él dejó su serenata para acercarse y abrazarla.

Sintiéndolo a su lado, la rubia fue recargando su cabeza; y en el pecho masculino volvería a poner su mejilla. La mano libre de Terry se subiría para acariciarla, quedándose así por largos minutos en silencio, pero posados sus ojos en el negro firmamento y distinguiendo una que otra estrella titilante.

Pasados los instantes y embriagado de un olor que provenía de unos rubios cabellos, los labios del chico se posaron en ellos para besarlos.

Candy, por su parte, el dorso de otra mano era acariciada por la de ella que se le hacía increíble que ahí lo tuviera. Que ahí ¡ella! estuviera luego de haber sufrido una muy cruel separación. Una muy dura enfermedad y una soledad no deseada para nadie. De pronto, al pequeño meteoro que se colara en la tierra y se divisara en el horizonte le pidió en su trayecto: un deseo. Con los ojos cerrados Candy había pedido la felicidad que se merecía. En ese momento la tenía. Sin embargo la vida era tan imprescindible que…

No. La rubia impidió su propio pensamiento y volvió a concentrarse en los brazos, en el ser que tenía a su lado y que le preguntaba después de un rato…

– Pareciera que tenemos nada que decirnos, ¿cierto?

– ¿Y lo crees necesario?

– Francamente no. Me siento tan bien teniéndote aquí. Así. Simplemente abrazándote y sintiendo en mi piel la cálida tuya que… las palabras salen sobrando a pesar de tener tanto qué decirte

– ¿Cómo qué?

– ¿Te amo, por ejemplo?

Candy sonrió; y porque una pierna se le estaba entumiendo, se enderezó. Terry le dio la oportunidad de acomodarse; y ya que ella estaba bien sentada y con las piernas estiradas, lo invitó a recostarse y a poner su cabeza en su regazo.

Aceptada la invitación, el actor abriría la boca para recibir el ofrecimiento de un chocolate que le compartían. Sin embargo éste sólo se mordería una mitad. La otra iría a la boca de la rubia que diría…

– Están deliciosos, ¿verdad? –. En cambio Greum…

– No… – carraspeó debido al alcohol que le molestó. Y el gesto que hizo…

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada – Terry en su lugar se removió, poniéndose de lado y dándole la espalda a ella que inclinaría su cabeza para decirle al oído…

– De los errores uno aprende. No tienes porqué sentirte avergonzado. Al contrario, estás demostrando que el control lo tienes tú; y que si te dejaste dominar, hubieron sido porque las circunstancias.

– No asimilo que tú…

– Shh – musitó Candy; y sus labios se posaron en la mejilla derecha de él que sentía también como sus cabellos eran finamente peinados por los dedos de ella que también le confesaría… – Te amo. Y me alegra mucho de estar aquí contigo.

Finalizada su línea, la rubia siguió otra de besos en dirección a una boca que levemente sonreía mientras que un interior sentía una acalambrada sensación debido a la emoción de la visita de unos labios sobre los suyos que se portarían tiernos y amables con los dulces, inexpertos y a la vez excitantes. Y es que la chica, al mando de sus propias caricias, de la inocencia pasaría pronto a la seducción ya que inconscientemente la punta de su lengua… apenas lo rozó bastando lo suficiente para que él se removiera, enderezara un poco, la tomara por la nuca y… prolongara su beso y después… una extensa cadena de ellos.

. . .

Quienes también disfrutaban uno, eran Archie y Annie. Sólo que ésta ponía las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de su novio para alejarlo al haber sentido que su beso había sobrepasado lo decente. Además… el joven elegante apenas le había revelado la decisión tomada. No viajaría a lado de sus padres. Se quedaría para continuar su relación.

La buena nueva hubo conseguido que la joven se echara a sus brazos, buscara sus labios y se perdieran en un beso que cambiaba de color. Sus mejillas también, y de ellas Archie sonreía.

Gracias a que estaban solos en la oficina de la Mansión Ardley, nadie más presenció la efusividad. Toda la familia estaba reunida en el elegante y espacioso comedor para despedir a los Cornwall.

– Les deseamos un muy buen viaje.

– Gracias; y por favor, cuiden de Archie.

– Lo haremos, hija, lo haremos.

– ¿Patty? – que yacía a lado de la señora Elroy y abrazada de sus títeres, se le decía… – Gracias por haber amado a mi Stear.

La sola mención del simpático inventor hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Y el nudo que se formara en la garganta la hizo únicamente asentir con la cabeza.

– Todos lo hicimos, querida – hubo sido la voz de la matriarca que sacaba su pañuelo para limpiarse el llanto también.

– Bueno. Será mejor que nos retiremos – habló el señor Cornwall. – Salimos muy de madrugada hacia Nueva York.

– Ya todo está arreglado para marchar.

– Y cuando estés allá, no te olvides, William, de traer a Candy – porque las notas de los periódicos ya habían informado a todos.

– No pienso traerla, tía – el problema con Neil no estaba resuelto todavía; y por lo mismo… – Sólo ir a verla para hablar.

– Pero al hacerlo, convéncela de volver. Y si ese joven quiere casarse con ella, debe venir también a pedírnoslo – ya que un futuro duque, según a lo dicho por su sobrino, no le caería mal a la ya bien acomodada familia.

– Está bien – condescendiente el guapo rubio hubo hablado y puesto de pie ya que… – yo también me retiro. Sólo tenemos pocas horas para descansar.

– Buenas noches – se escuchó. Y de los pocos ahí reunidos cada uno empezó a ir en diferentes direcciones excepto Patty que aguardaría por Annie y Archie y la respuesta de éste.

Cuando los vio aparecer, la británica disfrutaba de una taza de té y galletas que le llevara la empleada.

 _En la mañana que arribara el periódico, ella precisamente lo recibió al haberse levantado temprano uno: por no poder dormir extrañando a su novio; y dos: Hurly seguía extraviado y al estanque había salido para seguir buscándolo._

 _No hallada su mascota o más bien, no con las ganas de ir con ella que oyó en las aguas como si hubiera caído una piedra, la chica de lentes se dispuso a leer el matutino, siendo la noticia de espectáculos la que la hiciera abrir grandemente los ojos. Susana Marlowe había perecido y Terence Greum detenido como responsable de su muerte. El título en letras mayúsculas fueron de la atención de todos. Más al ir a la página donde continuaba la nota, la explicación la hizo respirar aliviada. También sonreír al pensar en Candy y de cuando se enterara. Sin embargo, la pobre Patty con su pena y ahora la que se divisaba en Annie que salía a hacerle compañía…_

– _¿Tampoco pudiste dormir?_

– _Archie no decide todavía qué hará. Si irse con sus padres o…_

– _Lo lamento, amiga. Pero mira… – Patty ofreció el noticiero de papel – al menos una de las tres ya está siendo feliz._

– _¿Por qué lo dices?_

– _Terry ha quedado libre de compromiso. Susana ha muerto._

– _Qué bien – expresó Annie sin siquiera molestarse en tomar el periódico. Sus bajos ánimos la tenían dominada y sin deseos de hacer mucho._

– _Vamos, Annie. No te rindas precipitadamente – se le aconsejó._

– _No es eso sino…_

– _¿Qué?_

– _He estado pensando… ¿y si decidiera irme con él en caso de que acepte la proposición de sus padres?_

– _¿Irte a Arabia?_

– _Sería descabellado, ¿cierto? – por haberlo distinguido en un gesto que…_

– _No lo creo si de verdad lo amas._

– _Lo amo; y por eso tampoco quiero presionarlo._

– _¿Entonces?_

– _No me queda más que aguardar por su respuesta, además… – Annie se acercó a Patty para tomarle una mano y decirle… – Tampoco puedo dejarte sola._

– _Oh. Por mí no te preocupes. En cuanto los señores Cornwall se vayan, me iré también. No puedo seguir dándole molestias a los Ardley._

– _Aunque no lo haces… ¿volverás para cuando Candy se case?_

– _¿Crees que sea pronto?_

– _Por ella… espero que sí –_ y con el arribo de un telegrama también.

. . .

 **Gracias mil gracias.**

 _Olga Liz, Eli Díaz, Darling Eveling, Amanecer Grandchester, Clauseri, Skarllet Northman, Dianley, Milser G, Dalia, Irene, Chica Zafiro, Claus Mart, Pathya, Dulce Lu, Gadamigrandchester and Maquig_


	13. Chapter 13

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 12**

 **. . .**

Como todas las mañanas, la portera aseaba la entrada principal de ese edificio neoyorkino. Y por habérsele divisado, el madrugador cartero se le aproximaba para hacerle entrega de la debida correspondencia. Sin embargo, había un telegrama que debía ser entregado con urgencia y por lo mismo era el primer sobre de muchos.

Puestos todos en una mano y dados los buenos días, la mujer dejó sus enseres domésticos y se encaminó hacia un departamento.

Ése yacía vacío por estar su habitante en la azotea. Lugar donde recibiera el día increíblemente en los brazos de ella que hacía rato que había abierto los ojos. No obstante, lo último que quería era despertarlo y alejarlo. Lo percibía tan profundamente dormido y tranquilo que le parecía un crimen moverlo y todo para que ella visitara un baño.

Entonces, para seguir disfrutando de su cálido abrazo, Candy cerró los ojos y revivió los besos de la noche anterior; pero al llegar a la parte donde Greum se había tornado un poquito agresivo y sutilmente la había acomodado sobre las mantas, la molestia o la incomodidad que le produjera, volvía hacerse presente. Y con ella aumentaban las ansias de acudir al sanitario, y lo haría gracias al sentir que él le quitaba el brazo de encima y… ¡de repente y espantado! se enderezaba para quedar sentado y ver dónde estaban.

Ella que yacía de lado y le daba la espalda, Terry, ubicado, buscó; y al verla junto a él esbozó una sonrisa, inclinándose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y desearle…

– Buenos días.

También sonriente sólo que debido a su caricia, Candy fue moviéndose hacia el actor que conforme se ponía de pie, acomodaba sus cabellos y tallaba ligeramente su rostro, decía…

– Nos hemos quedado dormidos a la intemperie

– Eso parece

– Y también que es tarde – él oía el ruido de abajo; y a la terraza se hubo acercado para verificar el movimiento matutino.

Sin su ayuda, la rubia se incorporó; y mientras levantaba las frezadas y su caja de chocolates, lo enteraba…

– ¿Te molestará si bajamos? Debo… tengo…

– Por supuesto – dijo él al haber atendido rápidamente el sonido de su voz; y por la urgencia que se notaba en un rostro y el movimiento hasta eso discreto de un cuerpo, fue a tomarla de la mano; y como los jóvenes que eran se echaron a correr escaleras abajo.

Sus risas podían escucharse conforme descendían; y cesarían al llegar al departamento, siendo la puerta abierta por Terry. Entonces Candy se soltó para seguir corriendo sola hacia el baño. Él se había rezagado al ser atraído por la misiva que se había deslizado por la rendija y yacía en el suelo.

Levantada y cerrada una puerta, Greum retomó sus pasos, rasgando en el camino el sobre. El nombre del remitente lo había hecho fruncir el ceño debido a que lo desconocía. Y lo remarcaría gravemente al enterarse de lo urgente que su presencia era requerida.

Su padre lo mandaba a llamar y él… sintió un pronunciado escalofrío. Todo ese tiempo sin saber de él, lo creyó olvidado ya que la última vez que se confrontaron…

 _Richard Grandchester después de haberse entrevistado con la hermana Grey y entregado su donativo correspondiente, solicitó la presencia de su hijo, el cual a una negativa de responder un llamado, hubo sido visitado en su dormitorio para ser informado…_

– _Terence, necesito hablar contigo_

 _El joven yacía frente al ventanal y no acudió a las palabras de su padre que no dudó poner un gesto de consternación al mirarlo tan taciturno._

– _He recibido carta de Elinor, pidiéndome que te devuelva a ella_

 _Ese hecho hubo atraído la atención del chico que se volvió rápido a su progenitor que le preguntaba…_

– _¿Estás viendo a esa mujer?_

– _¿Esa mujer? – hubo molestia en la cuestión; y en la respuesta también. – Ella es la mujer que una vez amaste_

– _¡Eso es historia pasada!_

 _El grito informándolo le irritó tanto que no tuvo más que continuar escuchando…_

– _Eres un Grandchester. Piensa en eso antes de actuar_

– _¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Qué de importante tiene ese nombre?_

 _Su padre se la daría al sentenciarle… – No vuelvas a encontrarte con ella otra vez, Terence; porque si lo haces… yo te desconoceré._

Entonces si eso había quedado asentado ¿qué lo había hecho cambiar de parecer? Además, él reconocía que su madre lo amaba más que su padre y se hubo prometido no amar como Richard lo había hecho y por eso…

El sonido de la puerta que se abría consiguió que la misiva fuera hecha pedazos; y con la excusa de ir a poner té para ofrecer a su invitada, en un cesto de basura tiró los trozos de papel.

Frente a la estufa, Candy lo encontró. Y con todas las intenciones de ayudarle se le acercó, aprovechándolo él para dejarla a cargo de la tetera mientras que Terry iba al área que ella recientemente hubiera ocupado y después a su habitación para cambiarse de ropas.

Para acompañar una ricamente olorosa infusión, la rubia agarró un plato extendido y de la alacena tomó algunas galletas.

Delicadamente colocadas, las llevó a una mesa, sobre la cual pondría dos servicios. Y para aguardar por el té y por él, la rubia se sentó pensando en lo que harían durante el día pero sobretodo…

Al acordarse, Candy se puso de pie y fue a donde había un escritorio. De ahí cogería una hoja blanca y una pluma; y con ellas en la mano regresó a su lugar para escribir unas notas. Éstas serían dedicadas a sus madres. Lo mismo que un desayuno acompañando a otra ya que Terry consiguientemente de salir para disfrutar con ella el té, le pediría ir a donde Elinor para hablar con el Doctor Martí y le diera razón de ese inexplicable problema de salud de la bella actriz que en su habitación era ayudada a vestir.

El galeno ya se le veía en la sala entretenido como siempre con sus rompecabezas. Uno que sostenía una empleada que le llevara un jugo y ya intentaba resolver el acertijo.

Sujetando el suyo en la mano, el médico la veía; y porque estaba a punto de lograrlo…

– ¿Cambiamos? – le propuso. Sin embargo…

– No, ya casi lo tengo.

– No es así – se le acercaban diciendo… – Piensas que lo tienes pero…

– ¡Listo! – se exclamó con triunfo y mostrando en cada mano un gancho.

– ¡Vaya! – el doctor se rascó la cabeza debido a la sorpresa que le indicaba…

– Buenos días – una elegante Elinor yacía parada a mitad de las escaleras.

– Buenos días, Miss Baker – quien a su lado iban preguntándole… – ¿cómo nos sentimos hoy?

– Mejor que ayer. ¡Míreme! He podido levantarme y caminar hasta aquí.

– Me alegra. Pero no hay que abusar – el doctor Martí llegó hasta ella para ayudarla a descender; y en lo que lo hacían…

– ¿No han llegado los chicos? – se hubo cuestionado.

– No, para nada.

– Entonces ¿desayunamos? Quisiera salir un rato.

– Adonde usted me indique, la acompañaré.

La amabilidad del Doctor Martí fue compensada con una bella sonrisa. Y ésta se alargaría al cerciorarse que detrás de la puerta que hubo sido llamada, estaban su hijo y compañía.

Dados los buenos días en general, la joven pareja se dirigió a los adultos para una ser besada en su mejilla por Terry, y otro en un amoroso abrazo por parte de Candy. No obstante el hecho de que Elinor no fuera saludada por ella…

– ¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo?

– Lo siento – dijo una sonriente enfermera y a la sentida actriz fue para ejecutar la orden y dar extra un beso en la otra mejilla.

Greum, para no verse mal, extendió su mano al doctor; y éste la estrechó con firmeza, sintiendo también en su hombro unas palmaditas amigables que llevaban la dedicatoria de agradecimiento por estar al pendiente de una madre.

Cubierta su petición, Elinor hizo la invitación de ir a desayunar. Había ¡tanto! por hablar que… lo que tenía planeado hacer se le olvidó. Sin embargo…

. . .

Consiguientemente de haber ingerido sus matutinos alimentos, Candy pidió permiso para subir a su temporal habitación y asearse debidamente.

Tiempo que Terry, todavía ocupando la mesa, lo aprovecharía para compartir con su madre la referencia a la misiva recibida.

– ¿Qué vuelvas? – expresó la mujer.

– En dos simples líneas y a través de su abogado… me lo pidió.

– ¿Y para qué?

– Eso es precisamente lo que no sé. Debo reportarme con ellos si quiero enterarme.

– ¿Y qué piensas?

– ¿Que pudo haber cambiado de parecer y…? – Greum calló fijando su ojos en el doctor que bebía, en silencio, de su taza de café. Quien también dejaba la suya diría…

– Eso es lo más seguro. Sin embargo me refería a ¿qué piensas hacer?

– De momento… conocer la decisión de Hathaway

– ¿Y Hathaway qué tiene que ver aquí? – un rostro asimismo también lo expresaba.

– Ah, lo que pasa es que no te conté la última. La señora Marlowe quiere… – de sólo acordarse, Terry sonrió irónicamente.

– Oh, sí, sí. Candy me lo contó ayer que vino antes de irse contigo. Quiere tener el cuerpo presente de su hija muerta durante las funciones de "Romeo y Julieta"

– Y todas las puestas en escena donde también participó a manera de homenaje.

– Y tú…

– De una cosa estoy seguro: NO – lo hubo remarcado – seré partícipe de eso.

– Por supuesto. Quién en su sano juicio soportaría una incomodidad como esa. Es bastante enfermo.

– Pero aún así, Robert estaba tentado a aceptar.

– La gente, por simple morbo, le daría buenas entradas. Además de que tú, por haber sido "su prometido"…

– Ni aunque hubiera sido su marido y la hubiera amado mucho. No lo haría.

– Entonces…

– Él tiene la decisión. Iré en un rato por ella. Y si dice que no pudo hacerla desistir de su loca idea… yo tampoco me quedaré, lamentando el tener que dejar la compañía e ir en busca de otra.

– La mía

– ¿Cómo?

– La mía no dudo que te integrará.

– Pero si así hablan…

– Que lo sigan haciendo –. Elinor estiró su mano para tomar la más próxima de él y decir… – Para mí va a ser un verdadero privilegio compartir el escenario contigo.

Porque su deseo no distaba del de él, Terry llevó ese fino dorso a sus labios y lo besó con la devoción y admiración no sólo de una madre sino de una colega, figura ejemplar que lo llevara a elegir la profesión de ella que estiró su otra mano para acariciar el guapo rostro de su crío que poco a poco la iría liberando para dirigirse al Doctor Martí…

– Antes de salir, me gustaría hablar con usted.

– A sus órdenes

– ¿Qué realmente sucede con mi madre?

– Aunque el peligro está pasando y por lo mismo he desechado una infección con el polio-virus…

– ¡¿Qué dice?! – Terry se sobresaltó.

– Por los síntomas registrados, no estoy seguro si en los días que su madre estuvo en Rockstown, éste haya padecido algún reciente brote. Además los lugares que usó para esconderse mientras estuvo vigilándole no eran lo más saludables y sin haber comido…

– ¡Demonios! – Terry hubo golpeado la mesa y se puso de pie debido a la gran frustración de sentirse responsable de ello.

– Pero no hay por qué preocuparse – Elinor le estiraba su mano y con sus palabras intentaría calmarlo… – He progresado mucho en la parálisis y…

Greum, al sonido de su voz, corrió a postrarse a sus pies y de rodillas para pedirle… – ¡Perdóname por haberte hecho esto!

– Tú no tienes la culpa, hijo

– ¡Sí, sí! ¡mi orgullo estúpido, mi soberbia, mi egoísmo no sólo arrastró conmigo sino contigo que lo único que querías… cielos, madre, perdóname!

Debido a que sus dos manos él las tenía sujetadas y se las besaba, la cabeza de la bella actriz se inclinó para posarla en la de Terry diciéndole…

– Te amo; y por ti no me importará sacrificar mi vida entera.

– No, no digas eso – él levantó su rostro para mirar el sonriente de ella que le pediría…

– Entonces tú tampoco te eches la culpa de lo que me pasó. Porque así como a ti, un ángel me fue enviado para rescatarme ¡y mírame! estoy cada vez mejor porque... no me dejó sola; y si lo hizo fue para ir a buscar ayuda extra – la del doctor que asintió significando eso que ese era su trabajo.

Sin embargo y porque la mencionaron, Candy apareció por una puerta. Y en el instante de ser divisada su siempre linda y sencilla persona bajo un umbral se levantaron para correr a ella, abrazarla fuertemente y decirle…

– ¡Muchas gracias! No sólo a mí me sacaste del fango en el que caí sino que estuviste ahí en el justo momento para salvarla a ella. ¿Dime cómo podré pagarte tanto?

Envolviéndolo en sus brazos la rubia le diría… – Creo que ya lo haces y eso es… amándome.

– Y será poco – Terry se apartó para tomarle del rostro y confesarle de frente – Te veneraré. Te adoraré. Viviré únicamente para ti. ¡Dios! – el actor pegó sus labios en los femeninos; y ahí y así agradecía… – ¡Qué bendecido regalo has sido para mi vida. Gracias por volver a ella. Te juro que no te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.

Para no interrumpirnos, doctor y actriz se dedicaron a mirarse entre ellos porque los más jóvenes, habiéndose olvidado de los adultos, en uno y tras otro beso… volvieron a perderse.

. . .

 **Para no dejarla tan olvidada. Gracias por su presencia y paciencia**

Alexa C, Dalia, Skarllet Northman, Dulce Lu, Blanca, Gadamigrandchester, Becky70, Amanecer Grandchester, Maquig, Dianley, Irene, Olga Liz, Claus Mart, Invitada, Eli Díaz, Darling Eveling, Chica Zafiro, Milser G, Clauseri and Pathya


	14. Chapter 14

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 13**

 **. . .**

Anunciado que un auto estaba listo, luego de haber ordenado y señalado la visita que harían, Richard fue a ello. No obstante el aristócrata apenas se acomodaba en su asiento cuando de repente se hizo presente una falla cardiaca; y ahora en la cama del prestigioso hospital perteneciente a la realeza, yacía acostado Richard, Duque de Grandchester.

Desde el verano pasado, iniciando con una carta recibida por parte de Elinor pidiéndole el retorno de su hijo y un severo disgusto con él, no se le veía un buen semblante, siendo el único que supiera lo que lo tenía así: precisamente su corazón. Uno que lloraba interna e increíblemente por la ausencia de su primogénito. Sí, aquél al que no supo darle ni su lugar ni comprensión ni mucho menos amor. Aquél, que sin consentimiento alguno más lo que le dictaba su ser, hubo decidido marcharse. Aquél que había decidido no querer nada de él, tampoco su ayuda cuando a sus oídos llegaron que hubo optado por ser expulsado en lugar de una chica y declarado no ser más un Grandchester desde ese día que se le notificara a su padre que, aún en su inconsciencia, apretaba los ojos; y por ellos se asomarían lágrimas que recorrerían un camino conforme lo llamaba susurradoramente…

– T-Terry… h-hijo, p-perdóname.

La persona que estaba a su lado, debido a la quietud, lo hubo escuchado claramente; posando de inmediato sus ojos en la dama que ocupaba el sillón de una pequeña sala.

Se trataba de la duquesa, la que le reprochaba constantemente y soportaba menos la mención del hijo mayor, al cual, le hubieron mandado un telegrama exigiéndole su presencia, a pesar de que la esposa del noble inglés se opuso a ser citado a la lectura de un testamento ya que sus engendros eran los únicos merecedores a la herencia Grandchester y así debía estar estipulado. Sin embargo, no era así.

Richard bastantes errores había cometido; y uno más no se lo perdonaría él mismo. Por eso… tanto él, Terence, como su madre Elinor estaban dentro de una última voluntad. Otra más consistía en que en ese momento quería verlos a los dos para pedirles personalmente perdón por todo el daño causado antes de partir.

Entonces y a pesar de su estado, el hombre volvía a pronunciar…

– T-Terry... v-vuelve, h-hijo… vuelve a mí… p-para decirte que… d-desde que te perdí… ya no supe lo que es vivir.

– ¿Qué dijo? –; ésta vez la duquesa, aunque balbuceante, lo hubo oído. Y porque él sí pero conocedor de un mal sentimiento, el abogado del duque diría…

– No lo escuché muy bien, mi lady – que dejó su asiento para ir a donde su marido; y conforme le tomaba una mano, se le acercaba diciéndole…

– Richard, ¿qué pasa, querido? Aquí estoy. A tu lado como siempre.

– E…

– ¿Ha reaccionado? – el médico personal hizo su aparición salvando al pobre paciente y al mismo empleado que respondería…

– Parece que quiere hacerlo, pero…

– Haga el favor de esperar afuera – se le pidió al empleado que lo aprovecharía para agradecer que fuera liberado de una tensión y para salir unos momentos del nosocomio y enterarse si había respuesta por parte el primogénito Grandchester que en América…

. . .

Con ese beso se perdía la cuenta de todos los dados. Y porque ya habían sido muchos a su consideración, una madre finalmente carraspeó para hacerlos separar y obtener de la pareja su atención.

Sonrojada, Candy se topó con la mirada del Doctor Martí que dejaría su lugar, pidiendo permiso para ir a su pieza habitacional.

Terry, por su parte…

– ¿Quieres venir conmigo al teatro? – le preguntó a la rubia; y ésta…

– Me gustaría; ya que debo mandar unas cartas por correo –. Y debido a la mirada intrigada de los actores, aclararía: – son para la señorita Pony y hermana María.

– ¡Perfecto! – se exclamó, haciendo de paso algo en la oficina de correos . – Entonces, madre… – Terry se volvió a ella que observaría…

– Con ésta, es la segunda vez que veo en ti este rostro, hijo.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo tengo según tú?

– Tranquilamente radiante. Algo parecido tenías en aquella ocasión, en Edimburgo, que te propuse venir a América conmigo –. Y para pasar un dato, se miraría a la rubia enfermera: – ¿Sabías, Candy, que se negó porque…?

– Mamá, tengo que irme – el guapo actor quiso interrumpirla poniéndole un beso en la frente. Sin embargo una curiosidad se había sembrado y comenzaba a crecer, así que…

– ¿Por qué te negaste a venir con ella?

– Bueno, directamente no me lo dijo pero… sus ojos reflejaron que iba a extrañar a alguien si lo hacía

– ¿A quién?

Sintiéndose presuntuosamente especial la rubia sonrió; ruborizándose cada vez que él tenía un gesto amoroso con ella. El de ese instante, Terry le tomaba la mano; y antes de besársela, le acarició el dorso revelándole…

– Cuando oí de ella su invitación pensé en: América, la casa de Candy – remontándose a un pasado donde se reconocía…

– _Por ahora, soy feliz solamente estando junto a Candy. Viviendo una agradable y tranquila vida._

– Sí, la más agradable y tranquila que pudiera existir.

Afirmándolo para sí, Terry se llevó lo que sostenía para posar sus labios en ello, significando eso una promesa de que nada ni nadie lo cambiaría. No obstante, para que pronto se hiciera realidad y se alargara de por vida, el actor, sujetando la mano de su novia, le diría a su mamá…

– ¿Te vemos después?

– Por supuesto. Sólo no olvides comunicarme lo que resuelvas; porque te insisto: que si tuvieras problemas, mi compañía, estoy segurísima, te aceptará.

– Gracias, madre – dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo a su colaboración.

– Elinor – Candy se acercó para despedirse, pudiendo únicamente estirarle su mano para no desbaratar así el amarre en que la tenían.

– Vayan, hijos, y disfruten de un buen paseo.

Asintiendo positivamente, la joven pareja emprendió un camino hacia la salida. Allá, se dio un acceso; y asegurada por fuera una puerta…

– ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos primero?

– Caminemos; y por nuestra vereda, veremos –. Lo primero un carruaje del cual se bajaba una espigada y elegante mujer, vecina de la casa Baker. Y que ellos, Candy y Terry, dudarían en tomar, ya que mientras más tiempo fuera posible, querían pasar. Así que, una negativa por parte de ambos se dio; y el cochero arrió sus caballos, yendo éstos hacia el norte y los jóvenes hacia el sur. Un camino solitario y bastante hermoso de admirar. Él lo hacía de su compañera que cada vez que sentía su mirada sonreía y lo esquivaba.

– No sabes lo feliz que soy teniéndote aquí – un nuevo beso se depositó en un blanco dorso.

– Yo también.

– Sin embargo, Candy…

– Dime, Terry –; que en su rostro apareció momentáneamente la tristeza, esa característica y que era puñalada en el corazón, para decir:

– Lamenté mucho haber tenido que dejarte en el colegio.

– Yo lamenté más no poder haber alcanzado el barco que te traía hasta aquí.

– ¿Cómo? – asombrado, él se detuvo; y de frente se miraron, memorizando…

 _En la oficina de.._

– _Hermana Grey, he traído a Candice White Ardley – que en un interior y sumamente cohibida era notificada por una estricta voz…_

– _He reducido el castigo a una semana de suspensión._

– _¿Ah?_

– _Ve a tu cuarto ahora – se le ordenó; y debido a su inmovilidad se alterarían nerviosamente: – ¡Puedes irte!_

 _Sí, obedecería; pero primero Candy volvería a intentar:_

– _Hermana Grey, déjeme explicar una cosa y tiene que entenderla. Admito que fue un error estar en el establo; pero alguien tramó…_

– _¡Fuera! – no quisieron escucharla. Entonces Candy…_

– _Sí, Hermana Grey – hubo sonado derrotada; empero al estar dejando la oficina, pensó en él queriendo saber: – ¿Qué habrá pasado con Terry?_

 _No pudiendo con la incertidumbre, la intrépida joven fue hasta el área de dormitorios varoniles; y conforme saltaba a su balcón:_

– _Terry, Terry. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vine hasta aquí porque estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Terry?_

 _Y debido a la oscuridad se acercó para introducirse por la ventana, observando:_

– _Qué extraño. Es muy temprano para estar en cama. Terry, Terry – lo hubo llamado nuevamente recorriendo su vista el lugar donde todo lucía impecablemente. En eso, sus ojos dieron con la mesa de centro y reposando en ello: una nota._

 _Sin autorización ella fue y la tomó enterándose:_

 _Favor de entregar esta nota a la señorita Candy – que empezó a leer más._

 _Candy, dejo la escuela para irme a América. Hay algo que quiero hacer allá. Pediré por tu felicidad donde quiera que esté._

 _. . . repitiendo la última línea en voz alta:_

– _Pediré por tu felicidad… donde quiera que esté._

 _Sin poder procesarlo y sintiéndose mareada del impacto recibido, la rubia decía:_

– _Terry… va a América… ¿Cómo… cómo puede ser posible?_

 _Con un torrente de lágrimas paseándole por sus mejillas…_

– _¿Irse así?... Terry, ¿por qué? – se preguntó, llegándole de rápido todas las palabras dichas por la – ¡Hermana Grey! Sí, pensándolo bien salí muy fácil del cuarto de castigo… Expulsión… Un perdón especial… Pudiera ser que… Terry hiciera esto por mí –. Entonces, a través de la puerta y desde un pasillo escuchó:_

– _Ha sido bueno que él haya dejado este colegio_

– _¿Marchará hacia América al amanecer?_

– _¡¿América?! – ella repitió._

– _Ha renunciado a la escuela por esa chica que trabajó en tu establo._

 _Burlón Neil dijo:_

– _Sí, muy loable de su parte._

– _¿En mi lugar? – dijo Candy; y también… – ¡Terry!_

 _No pudiendo soportarlo más su corazón, la rubia impulsada fue detrás de él, aprovechándose del carruaje que pasaba e instando a su conductor a…_

– _¡De prisa!... ¡Por favor, más a prisa! –. El hombre haría todo lo humanamente posible por dar un buen servicio; y mientras se dirigían al muelle, acongojada: – Tengo que llegar antes del amanecer. Terry… no te vayas. Por favor, no lo hagas. Terry, no puedes irte. No me gustaría una partida así._

 _No obstante, al arribar al puerto, hubo sido…_

– _Demasiado tarde – ya que el barco había zarpado. Y conforme lo hacía, las lágrimas que no cesaban en ella reconocía: – Terry… se ha ido, y yo… Terry… te amo – lo dijo; y para reconocerlo lo repitió: – Te amo… Terry – y varias imágenes de él vinieron a ella que parecía escuchar: – Siempre pediré por tu felicidad –. Entonces, grito más desgarrador no se dio jamás; haciendo eco y las olas colaborando para que él en el momento de abrir una puerta…_

– De casualidad… ¿me llamaste? – con su pregunta los jóvenes volvieron al presente.

– Sí, lo hice.

– Te escuché

– ¿Cómo? – Candy también se hubo sorprendido.

– Te escuché llamarme. Sólo que… lo confundí porque…

– _En un barco fue la primera vez que la conocí… y ahora este barco me llevará muy lejos de ella. Por favor, Candy, disfruta de una vida feliz; y quizá algún día…_

– ¿Qué pasa? – la chica lo preguntó, gracias a que el joven la soltó, se alejó de su novia dándole la espalda y diciéndole con tono verdaderamente irónico...

– Lo absurdo que he sido.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – la rubia enfermera buscó la manera de que la confrontara…

– Desde nuestra primera separación, lo único que he pedido es tu felicidad. Sin embargo…

– No digas más – al comprender ella la dirección de sus palabras. Las mismas, reprochándose y castigándose por lo pasado, así que lo animaría al decir: – Lo importante es que hoy estamos juntos

– ¿Y si tuviéramos que separarnos otra vez?

– ¿Por qué lo piensas? – ella lo miró ciertamente con miedo.

– Dejé Londres sin decírselo a mi padre. Y él hoy… me ha hecho llegar un telegrama urgiéndome que vuelva.

– Y…

– Yo pudiera insistir en que no necesito nada de él…

– ¿Sin embargo?

– No puedo negar que me intriga saber qué es lo que quiere.

– ¿Y la única forma de saber es…?

– Comunicándome con su abogado.

– Y… ¿lo harás?

– Tú… – aprovechándose de que la tenía cerca la tomó de las manos para pedir: – ¿qué me aconsejas?

– ¿Tienes la nota?

– No, la rompí y la tiré.

– O sea… no te interesa.

– Quizá no al principio.

– ¿Y si se tratara de algo urgente?

Terry, llevándose dos blancos dorsos a la boca y mirándola con profundidad le cuestionaría…

– ¿Vendrías conmigo? Además Hathaway…

– ¿Crees que insista en apoyar a la señora Marlowe en su… idea?

– Mamá… quiere ayudarme.

– Y tú ¿lo quieres?

– Sólo saber… que si debo regresar a Inglaterra… ¿tú vendrás conmigo?

. . .

 **¡Justo al mes! Lo sé; pero como lo dije: trataré de enmendarme. Mientras tanto, mil gracias mil, hermosísima…**

Milser G, Skarllet Northman, Vero, Eli Díaz, Amanecer Grandchester, Dajimar, Irene, Claus Mart, La Chinita, Alexa C, Aaronlaly, Heiditasexy, Chica Zafiro, Pathya, Dulce Lu, Dalia, Everling Darling, Clauseri, Gadamigrandchester, Dianley, Maquig, CindyVallejo5 and Brslico


	15. Chapter 15

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 14**

 **. . .**

– _Sólo saber… que si debo regresar a Inglaterra… ¿tú vendrás conmigo?_

Ciertamente la petición de Terence había salido de su boca con un tono suplicante. ¿Acaso se debía a la duda que desde unos iris vecinos le saludaba? Sí; su corazón inclusive comenzó a temblar al sólo hecho de recibir una negativa. Sin embargo, la decisión que se tomara se iba a respetar. Y por ende…

– Entenderé muy bien si no lo quieres hacer.

– ¡No! – Candy exclamó sosteniendo fuertemente sus manos. – Por supuesto que iré, sólo que…

– ¿Necesitarás permiso de los Ardley?

– Más bien… del gobierno

– ¿Por qué? – Terry frunció el entrecejo.

– Porque… verás… es verdad que dejé el colegio para encontrar mi propio camino como tú. Como el señor Albert. Pero… no hay registro de mi llegada a América. No hay registro de que dejé Europa –. La mirada que Greum tenía la hicieron ser más clara… – Para venir a casa… viajé como polizón.

– ¿Cómo? – se expresó tintamente con temor.

– Abandoné el San Pablo sin un centavo; y por lo mismo… sin el modo de poder comprar mi boleto.

– Entonces…

– Al salir de la institución, me monté en una carreta. Ésta me llevó hacia la dirección contraria del puerto y para llegar ahí… el dueño de aquel transporte aún con malos modos me permitió quedarme un tiempo en su granja gracias, bueno, no así sino por haberle ayudado con uno de sus hijos quienes antes de que se encariñaran más conmigo me hizo el favor de recomendarme con uno de sus amigos marineros y éste… me coló como polizón al existir el error de tener una compañía naviera.

– ¡Por Dios! – lleno de miedo Terry la abrazó; y Candy…

– No fue tan malo el viaje. Tanto los marineros como el capitán colaboraron para traerme hasta aquí. Ninguno levantó reporte y…

– Sí, pudiera haber complicaciones si decidieras volver a salir del país ahora que éste se ha involucrado bélicamente.

– Pero estar en casa lo valió. Además… – la rubia se liberó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y contarle: – el día que lo hice… tú apenas tenías treinta minutos de haber dejado el Hogar.

– ¡Treinta minutos! – él exclamó internamente sintiendo impotencia de no poder retroceder el tiempo y esperar por ella que le preguntaría:

– ¿Qué pensabas cuando estuviste en la Colina de Pony?

– Simplemente… imaginarte. Todo aquello tenía todo de ti. Además, no tenía mucho que había dejado de verte así que… estabas por todas partes. Tu figura yendo en cualquier dirección. Tu voz explicándome qué había en cada rincón. Tu risa sonaba tan clara en mis oídos que… ¡cómo me arrepentí de haberte perdido! De haberte dejado en aquel frío internado.

– Pero lo hiciste creyendo que hubo sido la mejor elección.

– Una que nos ha costado caro porque…

– Hemos aprendido en el camino avanzado

– Eso sí.

– Entonces no hay nada de qué lamentarse. Así que –, Candy lo tomó de la mano; – aprovechando que debo depositar mis cartas, tú hazlo para comunicarte y enterarte qué quiere tu padre.

– ¿Si es nada bueno?

– Especulando… no lo sabremos nunca. Y sea lo que sea… – la rubia, olvidándose de estar en la vía pública, acercó su boca para pronunciar – yo estaré contigo –. Y para sellar su promesa un beso que él aceptó y disfrutó; al igual que otra pareja…

. . .

Annie y Archie estaban más felices que nunca. Bueno, él se hubo notado un poco serio debido a la partida de sus padres. No obstante, el hecho de haberlo dejado en América le tenía interiormente muy contento. Se estaba enamorando perdidamente de su novia; y ésta… simplemente no podía amarlo más. Y si sí, el culpable sería el detalle que tenía para con ella en ese momento.

– No debiste haberte molestado –; llevando entre sus manos una charola en lo que cruzaba un umbral y decía:

– No ha sido molestia. Al contrario…

– La señora Elroy se molestará de sobremanera. Esto… va en contra de sus reglas – la visitada se dedicaba a cerrar la puerta; en cambio el visitante indagaría…

– ¿Alimentarme a lado de mi novia?

– La cual está en su habitación y todavía en… – la chica se ruborizó frente a él que estaba vestido igual, es decir, cada uno portaba su respectiva bata de dormir, y…

– No lo notará. Se ha metido en el despacho para tomar mientras tanto el lugar de mi tío y…

Gracias a que Archie se detuvo a la mitad de la pieza y junto a una mesa, Annie corrió para hacer a un lado todo y permitir que él ahí depositara su cargamento.

Liberado, se dispuso a ir por sillas. Ya frente a sus alimentos, él ofreció el asiento a su novia que le apreciaría su atención. Sin embargo…

– Espero que Paty no se moleste por haberle dejado sola en el comedor.

– No te preocupes por ella. Ya tiene rato en el estanque. Tal parece que Hurly no tiene deseos de abandonar el agua.

– Pobrecita. Me parte el corazón verla tan triste.

– No – Archie tomó una mano y con delicadeza la besaría después de haber dicho – Se repondrá. Tiene qué.

– ¿Y si no?

– Confiemos que Albert pueda traer de vuelta a Candy y ella…

. . .

Sus cartas ya las había depositado; y Terry hablaba con el encargado de la oficina de correos.

Viéndose a éste último asentir con la cabeza, el actor volvió su atención a Candy para pedirle fuera a su lado.

Presta, ella acudió. Y volviéndose a tomar de las manos, los jóvenes siguieron al funcionario que los llevaba con un empleado para que éste se hiciera cargo de atenderlos.

La única silla disponible que había frente a ellos fue concedida a la rubia, la cual en silencio permanecería para observar la manipulación del telégrafo, en aquel entonces una maravilla para los medios de comunicación submarina. La otra era el teléfono y así como éste, del otro lado ya había alguien interpretando el código morse en un mensaje que pronto sería entregado.

El abogado del Duque de Grandchester hacía su arribo al establecimiento londinense. Y saber que había respuesta, lo hizo decir:

– Pregunte si el que envía está presente.

Entre constantes golpes y pitidos largos y cortos se acató la orden. Pero ésta para ser recibida, fue pronto. Lo que no fue: la entrega ya que Terry y Candy estaban saliendo del lugar.

Apresurado, el telegrafista abandonó su asiento; y antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo Terence escuchó su nombre.

Para atender, el actor se volvió; y miró al empleado que le hacía señal de tener algo para él. Intrigado, Greum pidió la atención de Candy; y ésta no vaciló en ingresar de nuevo al establecimiento gubernamental.

Con inquietudes y en silencio los dos jóvenes volvieron a su previa posición, observando nuevamente al empleado que hacía la debida interpretación, no habiendo necesidad de preguntar qué se decía ya que lo que se iba escribiendo lo iban leyendo.

 _Duque de Grandchester grave._

 _Su presencia y la de su madre indispensable._

 _Posiblemente a su llegada, él ya haya partido._

– ¡Dios! – expresó con miedo la pobre de Candy que presta tomó la mano más próxima, pero volteando a ver a quien un ceño fruncía y pedía corroboración:

– ¿Es todo?

– Sí – respondió el empleado jalando una larga tira que contenía puntos, guiones y espacios.

– ¿Puede responderle?

– Por supuesto. ¿Qué será?

– ¿Qué tan grave es? ¿qué es lo que tiene el Duque de Grandchester? ¿por qué es importante mi presencia pero sobretodo… la de mi madre?

– Terry… – la rubia lo llamó; ya que a su parecer era obvio. Era necesario extender un perdón y…

El gesto desconcertado del guapo actor consiguió que la joven enfermera –sin saber que en el colegio hubo tenido la oportunidad de conocer al padre de Terry debido a un choque de cuerpos– se pusiera de pie para abrazarlo y decirle:

– Lo siento.

– Yo… – él honestamente no sabía qué sentir. Había tanto rencor en su corazón hacia aquél hombre que… saberlo en peligro lo turbó. Mayormente el que estuviera solicitando a su madre, mujer que no amaba más por haberla declarado como historia pasada.

– ¿Estás bien? – ella lo cuestionó. Y en ese momento recibían otra larga tira que diría:

 _Ataque a corazón._

 _Hospitalizado y con pocas esperanzas._

 _Urge que vengan para lectura de testamento._

Y si Terence estaba impactado de tal cosa, cuando lo informara a Elinor, ésta se alarmaría queriendo saber…

– ¿Por qué… tengo que ir yo?

– Eso no lo sabremos sino hasta que lo oigamos de su abogado.

– Pero…

– ¿No acudirías a su llamado?

– Su esposa. ¿Acaso olvidas que tiene una?

– Claro que no pero… – Terry seguía igual de desconcertado; y a los pies de los de su madre que yacía en su aposento se sentó para apoyar su mejilla en la rodilla femenina y sentir una mano que le acariciaba su cabello y con dulce voz le decía:

– Me da gusto saber que no le odies tanto.

– Es mi padre. Y a pesar de todo… no puedo sentir alegría sabiéndolo en el estado en que está.

– Entonces… ¿irás a su lado?

– Vayamos los dos – Terence lo pidió habiéndose antes enderezado y suplicado con una mirada, la cual sería testigo de:

– ¡Hacerlo sería fatal!

– ¡No! Es su voluntad.

– Y tú ¿desde cuándo la acatas?

– Esto es diferente, madre – que se dejó para ponerse de pie.

– Tienes razón. Lo es. Sin embargo… ¿dejarás a Candy?

– No. De camino a casa me afirmó viajaría con nosotros. El problema resultará en conseguir rápido un permiso para que lo haga.

– ¿Por qué? – cuestionó intrigada una bella madre que mientras se le contaba el pormenor…

Candy, luego de haber salido de la oficina de correos y pedido regresar a la casa Baker para informar la lamentable noticia, en la sala, acompañada del Doctor Martí, a éste ya le había contado lo sucedido.

– Sí que es lamentable – expresó el simpático galeno; en cambio una desanimada enfermera diría:

– Lo peor es que… le he dado mi palabra de ir con él. Lo que ahora no sé… es cómo.

– Viajando otra vez de polizón.

– ¡Doctor! – lo reprendieron – es serio.

– Yo también –. Sin embargo seguiría bromeando: – Te metemos en una maleta y…

– ¿Metemos? – ella repitió. – ¿Quiere decir… que también vendrá a Londres?

– Me he comprometido con una paciente; y no puedo abandonarla sino hasta estar cien porciento seguro de que ya está bien.

– Sí, por supuesto – dijo Candy verdaderamente comprendiéndolo pero habiéndolo combinado con el desánimo de su situación. Una que se le daría solución al idear…

– ¿Por qué no te casas con el joven Grandchester para que puedas pasar como su esposa?

– Casarme… – la idea la ruborizaba y llenaba de escalofríos – me encantaría pero…

– Sí; sería obviamente precipitado. Tu familia comenzaría a especular y… ¡lo tengo! – gritó el genio; en cambio la querida "torpe" indagaría:

– ¿Qué tiene?

– Puedes viajar como mi hija.

– ¿Lo dice en serio?

– ¡Claro! Aunque soy muy joven… – Candy rió de la masculina presunción – esa pudiera ser la solución a tu problema

– Entonces… – la rubia animada se puso de pie anunciando: – vayamos a donde madre e hijo; y a él se lo planteamos.

– Aprovechando que Miss Baker cuenta con un buen abogado – que no hubo sido necesaria su intervención cuando la breve aprehensión de Terry que por supuesto al saber que había modo para que ella viniera con él sin obstáculo alguno para festejarlo la abrazó, siendo Elinor la encargada de comunicarse con su licenciado y… bueno.

Mientras la bella actriz y el disponible buen doctor lo preparaban todo, una vez más, los alegres jóvenes salieron de la residencia Baker para ir al muelle e informarse de la salida del siguiente barco hacia Londres.

. . .

 **Un poquito para ponerme al corriente. Mientras tanto, gracias, querida…**

Claus Mart, Irene, Milser G, Skarllet Northman, Maquig, Dianley, Eli Díaz, Dalia, Aaronlaly, Amanecer Grandchester, Chica Zafiro, Clauseri, Dulce Lu, Vero, La Chinita, Darling Eveling, Gadamigrandchester and Carmen Ale267.


	16. Chapter 16

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 15**

 **. . .**

Sin mucha suerte, Candy y Terry salieron de la terminal naviera. Y por lo mismo…

– No debes temer. Tu padre estará bien mientras tanto.

– Quisiera en verdad inyectarme un poco de tu entusiasmo pero…

– Una semana se pasará rápido.

– Quizá. Pero no te olvides de las que deberemos pasar en altamar.

– ¡Si Stear estuviera aquí! –. Conociendo que el simpático inventor otro camino ya había tomado, después de su comentario, Candy zapateó. Y por haberlo hecho tan infantilmente consiguió una sonrisa en Terry que indagaría:

– ¿Y para qué?

– ¡¿Cómo que para qué?! – un enojado mohín ella dibujó y le dedicó, así como la ironía de sus palabras al decir… – Para que nos construyera un avión y…

– ¡No, no, gracias! – expresó un asustado actor al recordar el funesto final del aeroplano de su padre. – Prefiero aguardar ocho días y…

– Todo va a estar bien – la rubia se le acercó para abrazarlo y pasarle sus ánimos debido a su repentino y consternado semblante.

– Me imagino que sí –. Terry se aprovechó de su cercanía para dejar, como antaño, un beso en la blanca frente. – Y esperemos que resista mientras llegamos. ¿Vamos a la oficina de correos para informarlo a su abogado?

Conforme se hubo cuestionado, una mano se tomaba. Y la dueña de ello asintió, emprendiendo a la par el camino hacia el lugar señalado. No obstante, una cuadra antes de llegar, de frente y por la misma banqueta, Terry reconoció una presencia. Se trataba de un reportero que como otros ya conocía la noticia de las puestas en escenas que sí se llevarían a cabo en el Teatro Stanford como homenaje póstumo a la fallecida joven actriz: Susana Marlowe que en el momento de haber dejado la morgue hubo sido llevada a una casa funeraria donde el encargado del lugar mortuorio estaba al frente de prepararla para la gran ocasión. Una donde él –al ser divisado, aproximado y cuestionado– por supuesto no estaría presente.

– ¿Por qué? – lo hostigó el periodista; – además de haber sido su compañero de tablas, era su prometido ¿no es así?

– Me imagino que sí.

– Entonces ¿por qué no estará presente?

– Porque… – ya una noticia también se había dado; así que sería oportuno informar: – se me ha enterado que mi padre está enfermo y debo viajar urgentemente a Londres para verlo, lo que ya no es posible con la señorita Marlowe al ya no pertenecer ésta al mundo de los vivos, así que… tenga por seguro que lo que menos hará será echarme de menos. Con permiso –. Terry fue un tanto rudo en el camino que se pensó en obstruirse.

Sin embargo, ayudado por Candy, las piernas de los jóvenes los alejaría de ahí y llevarían rápido a su destino. Resguardo que los mantendría por un buen rato al no tener el reportero intenciones de irse por habérsele olvidado preguntar ¿quién era la joven rubia que de la mano había huido junto con él?

Bueno, si leyera una nota pasada hubiese sabido que se trataba de la enfermera de la diva Elinor Baker que en su residencia recibía la visita de un elegante licenciado conocedor de las leyes norteamericanas, las cuales en algunos asuntos eran livianas; en otras severamente estrictas, sobretodo en momentos bélicos como los que vivían y donde ya un barco de pasajeros había sido víctima de la guerra. Por ello las medidas de seguridad para los pasajeros se habían tornado más difíciles, y ese caso como el que se exponía lo hicieron decir…

– Lo primero que pudiera hacer… sería localizar a su familia adoptiva –; y uno de ésta ya venía de camino a Nueva York, sólo era cuestión de que el tren avanzara por sus rieles unas cuantas horas y…

El evento que se anunciaba por toda una página de la sección de espectáculos lo habían llenado de mucha intriga. Susana Marlowe no sólo se había quitado la vida sino sería homenajeada con todas las obras shakesperianas en las cuales participó.

El escalofrío que Albert sintió lo hicieron decir traicioneramente:

– Pobre Terry.

– ¿Dijiste algo, William? – lo preguntó la madre de Archie; y el tío de éste…

– No, nada – contestó, viendo el rubio como la señora Cornwell volvía su máscara a los ojos para protegerlos de una claridad solar.

Quien disfrutaba de ella era el señor Cornwell que se había dirigido a la sección de fumadores. Allá y entre otros pasajeros, el tema de la guerra salió a flote. Y aunque para él era muy doloroso, las políticas que estaban envueltas lo hicieron participar en la conversación, enterándose ahí que no era el único padre con un hijo caído. Eso lo animó más; y su molestia se mezcló con la de otros que estaban en contra de la estadounidense intervención. No obstante, cuando el momento más acalorado estaba…

– _Mi muerte no debe ser motivo de discusión. Piensa en mí por todo lo que di: mi vida, para que tú y mi nación puedan volver a vivir rodeados de paz._

Eso justamente llegó como un susurro a su oído y fue suficiente para que el señor Cornwell dejara no sólo su charla sino su asiento para volverse a otro junto a su esposa y pariente que le preguntaba:

– ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, William. Gracias –; y el padre, sonriendo, se dispuso a cerrar también los ojos para revivir una y otra vez el claro sonido de la voz de Stear.

Mirándolo, Albert pensó para sí lo mucho que se estaba echando de menos una presencia. Una que no tenía más existencia física sino la dejada en los recuerdos y que Candy debía conocer por muy doloroso que fuera. Como el patriarca de su familia, le correspondía a él hacerlo; así que conforme más y más millas se recorrían William tendría tiempo para prepararlo y decirlo de la manera más cuidadosa posible.

Esa que Terry no usaría al gritar:

– ¡Con mil demonios, mujer, ¿no piensa dejarme en paz?!

– ¡No! – se le devolvió espeto. – ¡Nunca y tampoco cuando esté muerto!

 _Ayudado por el manager de la oficina de correos, Terry y Candy por la puerta trasera pudieron escapar. Y al hacerlo…_

– _¿Ya no es necesario ir al teatro? – se preguntó por el hecho de haberse tomado otra dirección._

– _No desearía, además ya Hathaway decidió. Y como no hay contrato de por medio… ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado? –. La desviación de la conversación por una cuestión la contrariaron notándose en su pecoso rostro y del cual se burlaron al decir – con ese gesto, te resaltan más las pecas, pecas._

– _¡Terry! – primero lo reprendieron; pero después… – hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así._

– _¿Lo extrañas?_

– _No para serte honesta ya que en verdad lo odiaba_

– _No es cierto – él comenzaría a molestarla – ¡te encantaba que te dijera pecas!_

– _Más bien te encantaba a ti decírmelo_

– _Es que se oía bien. inclusive… ¿recuerdas aquel mono africano? ¡Era tu cara! – y como en aquella ocasión Candy gritaba:_

– _¡TERENCE! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de una dama?! ¡Te golpearé! –. Ella estaba muy segura de hacerlo sólo le iba a bastar alcanzarlo y someterlo. No obstante, las risas de Greum y con su persona se iban perdiendo entre los citadinos neoyorkinos, pero uno de ellos fue grosero en el momento que pasó a su lado._

Sí, había sido la señora Marlowe que al conseguir no sólo la atención de él sino la de otros paseantes y la de la misma Candy que, por momentos no supo qué hacer: si acercarse hasta su persona o aguardar rezagada. Además la manera tan agresiva de la mujer llamaba a muchos a conglomerarse.

Sabiendo quién venía a su lado, Terry, al divisarla, con una discreta señal, le indicó quedarse donde estaba ya que lo último que haría sería arriesgarla a ser atacada por la fémina que parecía estar siendo poseída y gritaba y actuaba de una forma que… los mirones ya no estaban en la humanidad del actor sino en ella, la cual iba a ser sujetada por dos policías que acudieron rápido y así de rápido se la llevarían de ahí, espetando más la loca cuánta cosa saliera de su boca. Una que callarían al advertírsele el lugar en el que de por vida la depositarían si seguía insultando a Terence, hijo de Richard, Duque de Grandchester que en su real cama hospitalaria:

– A-abogado…

Éste, veloz, acudió al llamado.

– Sí, mi Lord. Aquí estoy; y le tengo excelentes noticias – lo último dicho, se había dicho secretamente a un oído.

La sonrisa que difícilmente se esbozaba en un cansado rostro diría:

– ¿H-ha… r-respondido?

– Sí; y ha prometido venir con su mamá también.

– ¡Elinor! – en un resoplido se hubo dicho su nombre.

– Sí, mi Lord. Miss Baker vendrá como lo ha pedido. Así que… de usted depende si quiere verlos.

Pasando saliva, con un pesado parpadeo se indicó que sí. Sí, por supuesto que quería verlos. A los seres que más había amado, y de los cuales perdió un valioso tiempo y todo por…

La crisis de tos interrumpió sus pensamientos. A ella la estaba viendo la primera vez que la conoció; y a él en todas y cada una de sus etapas de crecimiento y por lo mismo…

– A-abogado

– No me he movido de su lado, Señor.

– L-la mansión Grandchester… que sea abierta… para recibirlos a ellos.

– Señor, su esposa la duquesa…

– N-no me… importa. Además en cuanto muera… todo será para mi hijo mayor. Él… administrará todo; y él… sabrá lo que hará… con los demás.

– Mi Lord, ya es suficiente con la guerra que estamos viviendo. Y como está – dando sus últimos alientos de vida – ¿aún así quiere provocar otra?

– A-abogado – una espeluznante risita llenó el lugar – l-le aseguro que mi hijo… la disfrutará y vencerá. No debe dejarlo solo.

– No, claro que no lo haré.

– Bien… bien.

… quien no lo estaba era precisamente la Duquesa que enfrente de sus tres engendros sentados en la sala de su casa se paseaba; preguntándole su hija mayor…

– ¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿por qué tu nerviosismo?

– ¿Te parece poco la enfermedad de tu padre?

– No, pero…

– Tu semblante no indica que estés inquieta por eso – lo hubo dicho el chico todavía de regordete figura.

– ¡Ay, hijos! – la mujer se quebró; y a ellos hubo ido para abrazarlos. Y creyéndola sincera en sus lágrimas se comenzó a decir…

– Papá mejorará su estado de salud. Ya lo verás.

– Eso… – no era justamente la razón de su flaqueza sino la presencia de dos seres que se odiaban con gran fuerza. Sin embargo… – es lo que más quiero. Que su padre vuelva con nosotros para que ustedes se desvivan en atenciones y en amarlo como ningún otro hijo lo hará ni mucho menos ese que no merece nada por no ser un Grandchester legítimo.

– ¿Te refieres… a Terence?

– El Duque –, la mujer se separó para decírselo de frente – lo ha mandado llamar y temo que sea porque… lo haya nombrado en su testamento.

– ¿Y qué tanto puede afectarnos si lo hizo? ¿acaso no es mucha la herencia o…?

– Él es el primero de sus hijos – se miró al inocente menor. – Y por ser el mayor...

– ¿Le correspondería la mayor parte?

– Y la cual debería ser para ti – la jovencita que era acariciada en su mejilla con rosado colorete – que entre más grande sea tu dote… mejor prospecto será tu futuro esposo.

– Y qué mejor que mi hermanastro si llegare a quedarse con todo… ¿no te lo parece, madre?

. . .

 **De poquito en poquito, nos acercamos a un fin. Gracias por haber estado aquí, mi queridísima…**

 _Milser G, Aaronlaly, Vero, Skarllet Northman, Chica Zafiro, Eli Díaz, Dulce Lu, Dajimar, Dianley, Dalia, Irene, Clauseri, Claus Mart, Amanecer Grandchester, Maquig and Gadamigrandchester_


	17. Chapter 17

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 16**

 **. . .**

Con la más mínima idea de lo que se planeaba en Londres, Terry y Candy se concentraron en ellos dos. El helado invitado hubo sido aceptado y degustado deliciosamente sentados en un prado verde y florido de un parquecillo cercano.

Su húmedo olor, silentes los transportó a aquellos veraniegos días en Escocia. Lugar que Candy e internamente anhelaba volver a visitar. Había tanto de ellos allá que a revivirlos se dedicó, empezando con aquel frustrado evento de Mayo del cual la rubia quedó eliminada, más no olvidada del tío William que le hubo hecho llegar los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta.

Primeramente desconcertada, y después envuelta en lo que sería una divertida travesura maquinada, en Montague se convirtió, pudiendo así colarse en la fiesta y confundir a sus amigos. Empero llegado el momento de interpretar a la Capuleto, tan absorta estaba en su atuendo que no se percataba que aquel chico que ya llevaba días 'molestándole' para nada se molestaba en estarla mirando en el momento de ejecutada su transformación. Sin embargo…

Recordar el sonrojo que le provocó descubrir que por él hubo sido observada… una bola de nieve cayó en el verde césped.

– ¿Todo bien? – cuestionó Terry en el instante de girarse a ella que diría:

– S-sí.

Entonces…

– ¿Quieres del mío? – se lo ofreció, y a cambio obtendría:

– No. Ahora siento sed –; Candy se puso de pie, pero ese rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas, interpretándolas a la perfección consiguieron que Terry también se levantara e indagara:

– ¿Qué pasa?

La contestación de Candy fue rápida. Se había echado a sus brazos para esconder en su pecho el rubor y no lo que la había puesto así.

– Pensé en ti, en mí y en aquel festival del mayo donde…

– ¿Te vi pero no te miré?

– ¿Juras que no lo hiciste?

– Depende

La respuesta incitó a que ella levantara el rostro para posarse en el de él e inquirir:

– ¿De qué?

– De lo que quieras escuchar.

– ¿E-es decir…?

Por la mente de Terry paseó la explicación más precisa que en sus ojos reflejaban. Pero de decir una verdad, no supo definir reacción. Entonces, Greum sonrió con naturalidad para darle confianza. Y sus palabras no pudieron haber sonado más sinceras:

– Te veías tan hermosa vestida de Julieta que la descrita por Shakespeare jamás podrá compararse.

– Terry

– Te amo, Candy – él inclinó su cabeza para posar sus labios en la punta de la nariz respingada de la chica que seguía escuchando: – Y en aquel instante que probé tus labios toda tú se coló en mí y apoderó también.

La cercanía del guapo actor y la soledad del lugar pero sobretodo el verdadero sentimiento a pesar de que el de él hubo sido impulsado por los celos al haberse mencionado a Anthony al son de un vals, anhelando otra vez sentirlo, la hizo decir:

– ¿Volverías hacerlo?

– ¿Besarte? –. Ella asintió positivamente. – Siempre, Candy – Terry descendió para ejecutar la petición; y pese a que fue pequeño el tiempo de mantenidos juntos sus labios se prometería: – Siempre lo haré – y para cumplirlo la volvió a besar sintiéndose la rubia rodeada por sus brazos y apretada contra su pecho. Uno por las palmas de las manos de ella tocado y ascendido para abrazarlo por el cuello y quedarse así por varios segundos hasta que, una petición anteriormente dicha entre labios se escuchó.

'Sí' fue la respuesta de la propuesta de casarse con él, ya que ella, en ese beso, se le había despertado lo mismo. Quería estar a su lado. Le había añorado demasiado que…

– Quiero estar contigo – se oyó de la voz de la rubia, aunque haberlo dicho y como lo dijo: susurrante y suplicantemente, consiguió que todo él se tensara un instante. Aquellas tres simples palabras podían tener tantos significados que… Candy sería clara: – Pero debemos ser pacientes, ¿verdad?

La felicidad que ella provocó en él, hizo que Terry, entre sus brazos, la apretara aún más. Hacerla su mujer era otro sueño por alcanzar. Tener hijos otro más. Sin embargo…

Un beso apretado hubo sido la contestación; pero aunado a ello se desbarató el abrazo. Se agarró una mano y la pareja comenzó a caminar, bueno, más bien a correr. Las piernas de Candy así lo hacían y la dirección que Terry llevaba la ignoraba. La rubia optaba por hacerlo y no el pensar en el resultado de su solicitud. Sin embargo…

¿Detenerlo? Era una orden que vacilaba dentro de ella. ¿Preguntarle a dónde se dirigían y que él le contestara…? No, porque iba a ser sumamente bochornoso; situación similar que padecería al imaginarse ella, él y en el momento que en uno se estuvieran convirtiendo; surgiendo grandemente con eso: la curiosidad de saber cómo sería.

¡Glorioso por supuesto! ya que ese es el único resultado que se obtiene cuando se está con el amor de tu vida. Ese que desde el primer instante que lo miras lo reconoces como tuyo. Ese que con su simple presencia te hace sentir viva. Ese que cuando parte, te duele hasta lo más profundo, pero más al saberlo perdido, desgraciado y sumido en un abismo de dolor empujado por la envidia, el egoísmo, la ignorancia, y que por lo mismo…

Candy abruptamente se detuvo; y al hacerlo consiguió que Terry se volviera a ella para cuestionarle lo que era visible:

– ¿Lloras?

La contestación de la rubia fue echarse una vez más a sus brazos pidiendo:

– ¡Abrázame! –. Él obedeció; y por los segundos siguientes ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Candy por estar agradeciendo internamente el tenerlo así. Terry algo similar, agregándole a su plegaria, haber sido liberado del gran obstáculo que representaba Susana Marlowe; mujercita que pudo haber sentido amor por él, un joven que hacía mucho tiempo ya había entregado su corazón.

Ese constante latido, Candy lo escuchaba. También le ayudaba a serenarse y a disculparse:

– Lo siento.

– Está bien – dijo Terry que más encantado de tenerla entre sus brazos no podía estar. – Sólo espero que te sientas mejor.

– Mucho en verdad – la enfermera sonreía de verlo limpiarle su llanto derramado; – gracias.

– De nada. ¿Seguimos?

Con la invitación, ahí sí, ella cuestionaría:

– ¿A dónde?

– A la joyería. Hice un pedido y quiero saber cómo va un avance.

– ¿Pedido? ¿de qué? – hubo surgido la curiosidad que la caracterizaba.

La mano de Terry se hizo de la mano de Candy. Luego: de su dedo anular; y ulteriormente, él se lo llevó a la boca para depositarle un beso. Acción que fue suficiente para comprenderlo todo. Entonces Greum:

– Me dijeron que se tardarían algunos días para entregármelo. Se trata de mi promesa de matrimonio para ti.

– Y… – debido a la emoción, la rubia carraspeó – ¿si no hay mucho? – avance por supuesto.

– Aprovechando que vas conmigo, quizá veas uno a tu gusto.

– ¡Lo que tú hayas elegido será perfecto para mí!

– ¡Perfecto! – exclamó él, devolviendo la sonrisa que ella le daba. – Entonces vamos, para ir después a donde mamá y nos dé noticias del abogado.

Asentada una cabeza, la joven pareja emprendió de nuevo sus pasos, entreteniéndose un rato en el establecimiento de joyas. Local donde Candy se sorprendió de las bellas piedras que ahí había. También del diseño de su regalo; presente que a cambio de un adelanto mayor, antes de partir a Londres, estaría listo.

La billetera de Terry efectivamente estaba dañada. Y la única que podía ayudarle en esos momentos era su madre; bella mujer que por supuesto no escatimaría en apoyar a su hijo que a pesar de sentirse feliz no negaba estar preocupado por su padre que la noticia de volver a verlos le mantenía con vida. Además, su abogado contribuía al estarlo alentando con eso. Él conocía de los afectos hacia la actriz. También de los rencores de la duquesa de Grandchester que en ese momento llegaba acompañada de sus hijos que habían deseado visitar al duque que en su interior se decía conforme uno a uno les miraba:

– Qué diferentes son a él. A él que todo le quité y nada le di. A él que me ha demostrado que sin mí puede triunfar. Que es capaz de sacrificar por lo que verdaderamente se ama. ¡Terry, hijo… yo la amé igual! Yo…

Una recia tos se hizo presente por varios segundos, debilitando así un cuerpo que cayó en la inconsciencia. El que también lo yacía era Greum que en el instante que Richard lo llamó, el joven se despertó pronunciando…

– Papá.

 _Después de su visita a la joyería, Terry y Candy fueron directamente a la casa Baker. Ella para quedarse a lado del doctor Martí. Él para ir a donde su madre y pedirle su pecuniario favor._

 _Confirmado que le darían lo que solicitaban, los cuatro de nuevo se reunieron en el comedor. Ahí y mientras comían, se planeó otra salida. Sólo que ésta vez de mujeres; quedándose los hombres entretenidos con los pasatiempos del galeno, al cual definitivamente le dijeron, en el momento de no poder con uno, no tener paciencia para esos juegos._

 _Sonriente, Martí vio a Terry irse a tumbar en el sofá de la sala, venciéndole al chico el sueño y pareciéndole haber escuchado el llamado de su padre._

Revisado y verificado el lugar donde estaba, el actor se puso de pie, sorprendiéndole a Greum que el simpático médico siguiera con sus puzles. ¡Ah! pero su sorpresa sería mayúscula al decírsele:

– Pero si no tiene ni veinte minutos que pasaron desde que se fue.

– ¿En serio?

– Palabra de doctor

– Y también padre de Candy, ¿no? – el chico bromeó; y el galeno…

– ¿Verdad que ni se me nota la edad? Debí haberle dicho al abogado que nos pusiera como hermanos

Acabado de decir eso, Terry ya reía de la ocurrencia de su compañero que al ver una dirección, la siguió.

Una de las empleadas se acercaba a ellos para ofrecerles algo. Respondido que los dos estaban bien como estaban, la trabajadora partió, oyéndose un teléfono.

Contestado, se pasó la bocina al solicitado. Se trataba de la comandancia de policía. Era necesario que fuera a ratificar lo dicho por la Señora Marlowe en el reciente altercado. Y como cansado estaba de pelear con ella o que fuera un cuento de nunca acabar, tomando la ventaja de estar solo, Terry informó se presentaría en la delegación. No obstante…

– Si preguntan por mí, dígales que fui a mi departamento.

– Claro que sí, joven Grandchester – respondió el doctor Martí que ahora lo vio salir de la Residencia Baker. Y de ahí, caminaría unos metros hasta que un carruaje lo alcanzó.

Abordado, durante su trayecto, Terry comenzó a pensar. ¿En qué? En el teatro y todo lo que ello en un tiempo hubo representado. Una pasión que debido al destino se quedaría rezagado. Pero también sus penas, sus dolores, sus fracasos. El ausentarse no lo estaba considerando como tal. No. Se ausentaba porque de una locura no iba a ser parte. Se ausentaba porque para ser completamente feliz debía saber perdonar. Y él, aunque mucho mal había causado, en su lecho de muerte lo estaba solicitando. También la presencia de su madre que aunque no lo expresara claro, deseaba ir a su lado. Sí, mejor es despedirse en paz que vivir los próximos años arrepintiéndose de no haberlo hecho.

Con una sonrisa, Greum continuó su viaje. En cambio el de Albert finalmente llegaba a su fin. También su acompañamiento con los señores Cornwell que solicitaron ser llevados inmediatamente a la Mansión Ardley para descansarse, ya que al siguiente día debían continuar su travesía.

William aprovecharía que todavía había luz de día para ir directamente al teatro y ver a su amigo Terry. Sin embargo a la que coincidentemente vería en una de las calles de la ciudad sería precisamente lo que lo hubo llevado allá: Candy.

A lado de Miss Baker la rubia White hubo paseado. Compras hubieron hecho pocas debido a que en Londres podían hacer más. Por ello, se dispusieron a caminar gracias a que Elinor había mejorado bastante. Aún así…

– Siéntese aquí – una banca próxima.

– Pero no me he cansado y falta mucho para llegar a donde le indicamos al chofer esperarnos.

– No se preocupe por eso. Usted aguarda aquí mientras yo voy en su búsqueda.

– Pero, Candy

– ¡En seguida vuelvo! – lo gritó al haber emprendido ya la carrera. Movimiento presuroso que tuvo que reducir metros adelante.

Una avenida principal estaba sumamente concurrida. Y para evitarla, la rubia tomó otra vereda. Ésta pertenecía al distrito teatral; y el gentío que también ahí había para ingresar a uno de esos recintos artísticos, llamó su atención.

Sí, esa misma noche empezarían las puestas de escena donde Susana Marlowe hubo participado; y era sorprendente ver tanto público que las presenciaría. Bueno, quizá se debía a que la chica en vida hubo gozado de buen talento, así que… creyéndolo así, Candy prosiguió con su camino.

Dos cuadras más y divisaría al empleado de la diva. No obstante… la figura gallarda que venía en sentido contrario se le empezó a ser conocida.

Por ser alto, bien parecido y rubio, sí, Candy hubiera apostado se trataba de Albert; pero él… no, no hubiese tenido para comprarse elegantes ropas como el del vecino. Aunque pensándolo bien, la rubia rememoró aquel chismorreo con la manager de su vivienda:

– _Antes de que se salga de las manos, debemos discutir algo y eso me incluye a mí. Quiero que dejes el departamento._

– _¿Por qué? ¿cuál es la razón?_

– _No me interesa si vives con ese que llamas hermano; pero no puedo permitir que una persona con sospechoso comportamiento viva aquí._

– _¡¿Quién es sospechoso?! – Candy se hubo indignado._

– _El hombre que vive contigo_

– _¿No es un gánster?_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Yo lo vi portando un traje negro y hablando con unos hombres en un callejón._

– _Yo inclusive lo vi usando gafas oscuras y subiéndose a un gran carro negro_

– _Mucha gente lo ha visto con esos hombres. Albert está asociado con personas no recomendables._

– _Todo eso es mentira – la rubia alegó – lo acusan sin ninguna prueba. Y en estos momentos, iré por él._

Sin embargo…

– Hola, Candy – William que también ya la había divisado, la saludó. Entonces ella, paralizada y al sonido reconocible de su voz, diría:

– Traje negro y gafas oscuras.

– ¿Cómo? – Albert no entendió aquello

– Aquellas mujeres me dijeron que estabas en malos pasos. Yo fui a tu trabajo y allá… no había nadie con ese nombre ni mucho menos con el puesto de consultor.

– Candy…

– Todos esos bonos, tu carro, comprando las cenas cada noche, ¿a dónde ibas diario? ¿de dónde conseguías dinero?

– Candy –. Él la tomó de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar, cuestionándole: – ¿Y por eso dejaste de creer en mí? – porque para nada se había emocionado ni corrido a sus brazos al reconocerlo.

– Me imagino que no, porque cuando partiste fui a buscarte

– Y yo tuve que dejarte para no causarte más problemas con la manager

– Entonces… ¿es verdad que tu memoria está devuelta?

– Regresó a mí mientras estuve contigo

– ¡Vaya! ¿cuántas cosas más nos ocultamos?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– No, no me hagas caso. Mejor responde ¿qué haces aquí?

– Vine por ti

– ¿Cómo?

– La señora Elroy quiere que vuelvas

– ¿Por qué lo querría?

– Para darte el lugar que te corresponde en su familia. Eres hija adoptiva de… William Albert Ardley

– ¿William… Albert… Ardley?

– Sí, Candy. Yo soy… el tío William

– ¿Tú? – de la sorpresa la rubia retrocedió un paso

– Yo. Y tenemos mucho de que hablar.

– A-ahora no puedo. Debo volver a… – desconcertada Candy se giró a donde supuestamente estaba Miss Baker.

– … ¿donde Terry? ¿él está en el teatro? Para allá iba precisamente para preguntarle por ti.

– Albert… tú… ¿el tío?

De la cara impactada de la chica, el rubio no podía reír. Había palidecido tanto que…

– Vamos a la casa para platicar.

– ¿Te refieres… a Chicago?

– No, no. Aquí en Nueva York tenemos una mansión. Vamos a ella para tener privacidad. Es… largo lo que te quiero contar.

– Me parece bien. ¿Pero sabes? No vengo sola y no puedo hacerla esperar más. Se trata de la madre de Terry. Un poco adelante está su chofer. Voy por él para llevarla a casa. Si gustas venir conmigo o… decirme a dónde ir más tarde. También Terry me espera y al menos debo tener la atención de avisarle.

– Sí, claro, por supuesto. Me gustaría mucho también saludarlo.

– Entonces, vamos – Candy retomó su andar sin todavía asimilar que ese hombre que caminaba a su lado… era nada menos que su padre adoptivo. Él, que por años quiso como un buen amigo; y por meses amó como hermano. Pero ¿qué pasaría al saberlo su adorado Príncipe de la Colina? ¿Sus sentimientos se mantendrían firmes? O…

. . .

– ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú y yo nunca…?

– … ¿hubiésemos regresado?

– Has llamado y reconocido a Albert como… tu príncipe de la colina.

– Es verdad; pero en Londres y sobre una similar, conocí a otro y con ese quiero estar. Además, él contribuyó a ello.

– ¿Cómo?

– Cuando él vivió conmigo unas mujeres trataron de hablarme mal de él y según a lo dicho por su boca se había entrevistado con aquellos catalogados 'delincuentes' para ir en tu búsqueda. Por medio de ellos supo de ti al haber yo estado llorándote mucho y saberte por medio de los periódicos… perdido.

– Entiendo – dijo Terry que…

 _Atendido su encargo, volvió a casa pronto. En ella ya estaba su mamá en la sala y a lado del doctor Martí que en cuanto lo miró entrar, su cabeza se hubo vuelto a una pieza. Esa era el despacho y enterado del personaje que les visitaba, sabiendo y apreciándolo como su amigo Terry se acercó allá para querer y no escuchar lo que precisamente escuchó._

 _De la boca de Albert había salido:_

– _Yo, hace muchos años paseaba en una colina. De pronto oí que una niña lloraba. Intrigado me acerqué y fue cuando… te vi._

– _Albert, ¿tú? – Candy no ocultó su sorpresa y con ella lágrimas comenzó a derramar._

– _Sí, Candy. Me gustaba mucho visitar aquel lugar. Y me enterneció más conocerte._

– _Yo… tantos años han pasado que… llegué a creer que todo había sido una alusión. Que nunca iba a saber quién era aquel príncipe en la colina que un día me topé. Debo confesar que con Anthony te confundí._

– _Él… fue mi sobrino. Hijo de mi única hermana._

 _Y de lo demás Terry no quiso saber alejándose de la puerta para ir a sentarse en el sillón individual y poner un gesto que ni Elinor ni Martí podían descifrar. Lo que él sí sentía era un leve dolor mezclado con tristeza y consternación._

. . .

 **Espero que este lunes haya sido exitoso así como lo que sigue de semana. Me apliqué y aquí me tienen para agradecerles su presencia.**

 _Irene, Vero, Chica Zafiro, Skarllet Northman, Maquig, Dianley, Eli Díaz, Dulce Lu, Amanecer Grandchester, Claus Mart, Darling Eveling, Aaronlaly, Milser G, Dalia, Merlia, Gadamigrandchester, Clauseri and Invitada._


	18. Chapter 18

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 17**

 **. . .**

 _Siendo observado su indescifrable gesto por Elinor y el doctor Martí, Terry, en el sillón individual que fue a ocupar, hubo sido cuestionado por su madre:_

– _¿Pasa algo, corazón?_

 _Para atender el sonido de su voz, el hijo le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa diciendo:_

– _No, mamá._

– _Entonces… ¿por qué de tu decaimiento?_

– _No, para nada – dijo; y también… – ¿Me disculpas? Necesito… – ubicación exacta no se dio. Sin embargo el ser de Greum, ulteriormente de ponerse de pie, se digirió a la puerta que conducía al porche trasero, y allá…_

 _Candy, después de enterarse quién era Albert en su vida, corrió a su lado y lo abrazó llorando de alegría. Emoción que se expresó también a través de sus palabras:_

– _Gracias por haber estado siempre cuando lo necesitaba. Por haberme dado no sólo tu protección sino tu apellido._

– _Eso… ha sido lo de menos, ya que lo más importante para mí… ha sido saberte feliz. Y hoy quiero pensar que verdaderamente lo eres._

– _¡Mucho! – ella exclamó; y separándose poco a poco le decía al rubio: – porque estando tú aquí… me ayudarás para irme con él._

– _¿Cómo? – un varonil rostro se contrarió._

– _No sé si sea lo oportuno pero… – un leve rubor apareció en las femeninas mejillas – Terry me ha propuesto matrimonio…_

– _Y me imagino que has dicho que sí al ya no existir Susana entre los dos._

– _Por supuesto, además de que también me ha pedido ir con él que debe volver a Londres. Su padre está grave y lo ha mandado llamar._

– _Lo entiendo; pero…_

– _¿Te opondrás?_

– _No – se dijo en un quedo; y altamente y sonriente se afirmaría: – ¡claro que no! ¿Cuándo deben partir?_

– _En una semana._

– … _tiempo que no daría para organizar mucho._

– _¿Como qué? – se indagó; lo mismo al inquirir sobre…_

– _¿No piensas en una gran boda?_

– _Si así fuera… no la celebraría ahora con el duque enfermo._

– _Entonces, ¿lo que me sugieres…?_

– _Que sólo encuentres el modo para que pueda viajar sin problemas._

– _Eso dalo por hecho, porque como padre, no puedo fallarte una segunda vez. La primera actué tardíamente. Lo hice ya que habías escapado del Colegio sin centavo alguno y…_

– _Oh Albert. Aquello yo… en verdad. Lo lamento mucho. Fui tan impulsiva que…_

– … _sólo seguiste lo que te dictaba el corazón._

– _Sí, me sentí tan sola sin él, sin los dos y tan fuera de lugar que…_

– … _corriste detrás._

– _No, más bien de lo que ambos me estaban dejando. Tú ya habías partido a África para continuar haciendo lo que más te gustaba. Él –a pesar de verse obligado a dejar Londres por mí– para alcanzar el sueño que hoy ya no tiene más por…_

– … _te tiene a ti – Albert lo hubo dicho al notar que el semblante de Candy reflejaba todo lo que Susana había venido a representar aunque no menos de la culpa que Eliza también había tenido; y por ende…_

– _Sí, nos volvemos a tener los dos y… no, no quiero repetir lo que he sentido desde que perdí su amor. No ha sido fácil y creo que tú mejor que nadie lo sabe._

– _Y porque sí, haré todo lo posible para que a partir de hoy nada los separe._

 _Con su promesa dada, Candy lo apreció todo con un beso que hubo sido dejado en una mejilla._

 _Sonriente, la rubia tomó la mano del rubio para abandonar el despacho e ir a donde se pensaba sólo había dos ocupantes en la casa. Sin embargo al conocer de su llegada, White se condujo a la dirección señalada, encontrándolo con las manos sujetando una baranda de madera y entre sus dedos…_

– _¡No puedo creer que viva engañada! – le reclamó yendo a su lado._

– _¿Por qué lo dices? – su voz lo devolvió de donde estaba._

– _¿Por ese cigarro que sostienes?_

– _Ah – se exclamó como si nada. – Lo encontré por ahí y…_

– _¿Pasa algo? –; el tono frío empleado la hubo hecho cuestionar. Entonces él, sin tantas vueltas y abandonando su tabaco, le preguntaría…_

– _¿Qué hace Albert aquí?_

– _Vino a… – ella sintió un leve temor; y para disiparlo diría relajadamente – ¡No vas a creer lo que me acaba de decir!_

– _Todo lo que tú digas siempre será creíble para mí._

– _Lo sé, pero…_

 _Su seria actitud se completaría al afirmársele:_

– _Es tu padre adoptivo, ¿cierto?_

– _¿Cómo lo supiste?_

– _Al llegar me enteraron de su visita. Pretendí ir a saludarlo y…_

– … _curiosamente escuchaste, ¿cierto?_

– _Así justo fue._

– _Y porque estoy viendo algo escasamente desconocido en ti, ¿qué quisieras saber?_

– _¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú y yo nunca…?_

– … _¿hubiésemos regresado?_

– _Has llamado y reconocido a Albert como… tu príncipe de la colina._

– _Es verdad; pero en Londres y sobre una similar, conocí a otro y con ese quiero estar. Además, él contribuyó a ello._

– _¿Cómo?_

– _Cuando él vivió conmigo unas mujeres trataron de hablarme mal de él y según a lo dicho por su boca se había entrevistado con aquellos catalogados 'delincuentes' para ir en tu búsqueda. Por medio de ellos supo de ti al haber yo estado llorándote mucho y saberte por medio de los periódicos… perdido._

– _Entiendo – dijo Terry que…_ debido a su expresión se ganaría el título de:

– Tonto – Candy se echó a sus brazos; y ella entre los suyos, él preguntaría:

– ¿Te parece que lo soy?

– Así como el único que amo.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Tanto que… – la rubia levantó el rostro para mirar el masculino – también hubiese preferido morir.

– ¡Por Dios, Candy, no digas eso! – Terry la apretó contra su pecho. Y Candy ahí acurrucada sonrió, diciéndose para sí que no venía al caso contar sobre aquel fatal regreso a Chicago donde a tiempo y por personal de la estación ferroviaria hubo sido rescatada luego de haber padecido también y duramente su separación.

No, ocultárselo era lo mejor. Él ya bastante había sufrido por su cuenta como para hacerlo sentir peor. Además… finalmente ahí estaban: juntos. Finalmente ella iba a poder hacer realidad una imagen pasada de los dos viviendo como marido y mujer y entre los brazos de ambos un pequeño producto de su amor.

Ilusionada y confiada de que así sería, Candy lo abrazó fuertemente. Y Terry devolvería esa muestra agregándole desde lo más profundo de su ser:

– Te amo, Candy. Te amo como nunca nadie podrá hacerlo.

A la pronunciación de su nombre, la rubia atendió; y mirándose a los ojos, ella sonreía. En cambio él estaba fijo en aquella boca que no dudó en ir y tomarla; sintiendo en su corazón: alivio. Sí, ella le correspondía, señal de que por vida sólo a él amaría y con su beso… eso y más le estaba demostrando. Y por lo mismo alguien tuvo que ponerle fin, y ese hubo sido:

– Ejem, ejem – se escuchó en el lugar. Y un tanto apenada la pareja se comportó diciendo un tercero: – Miss Baker pregunta si desean tomar el té. Además Albert quiere retirarse para…

– Sí, gracias, doctor Martí. En seguida vamos – porque Candy debía decirle antes:

– Le conté de tu propuesta de matrimonio y también de que me ayude a ir contigo.

– ¿Y qué dijo?

– Que lo hará

– Me parece bien. Aunque…

– ¿Qué? – los dos ya habían emprendido una vereda. Pero previo a cruzar un umbral se detuvieron para indagar:

– Espero que no se oponga para que vuelvas a quedarte esta noche conmigo.

– Eso… no sabría decirte – ella se hubo sonrojado. Y él, aprovechado, decía:

– Más le valdría que no, porque yo no le impedí que lo hiciera.

– Estaba enfermo – livianamente reprendieron unos celos.

– Aún así. No fue algo fácil de digerir cuando me lo compartiste – y un ayer se hizo presente:

– _Candy está viviendo con el señor Albert. ¿Sabes, Candy? Si no fuera el señor Albert, no te lo perdonaría_ – Y menos ahora sabiendo…

– ¡No puedo creer que estés celoso! – Candy demostró molestia; y Terry astucia al inquirir:

– ¿Cuántas veces le contaste de nosotros dos en su estado de amnesia?

Para responder se recordó una pasada escena:

– _Y entonces en la cubierta…_

– … " _conocí a Terry" "Era una noche de niebla"_

– _¡Señor Albert, es por mí que sabes eso!_

– _Es que me has contado la historia tantas veces que hasta puedo recitarla –. Furiosa, Candy oía – Lo siento, Candy. Estoy aquí para escucharte tantas veces así lo quieras_

– _Gracias, señor Albert. Me alegra poder contener mi lengua_

– _Como si pudieras hacerlo – se dijo y ella continuó compartiendo:_

– _A través de la niebla y con su espalda a mí, me pareció ver a Anthony. ¿Te conté acerca de Anthony?_

– _Sí, hubo sido tu primer crush que murió al caerse de un caballo_

– _¡Es cierto! Aunque… mi primer crush lo tuve cuando tenía seis años. Mi Príncipe de la Colina_

– _¡Tu primer crush a los seis! ¡Qué precoz!_

– _El Príncipe de la colina, Anthony y Terry. Esos que conocí se han ido. Pero no es lo mismo con Terry._ Ésta vez y por seguro, me quedaré con él – que la hubo visto primero sonreír y ahora apenarse al reconocer ella misma que el actor tenía fundamentos para sentir achares. Entonces…

– Pero te prometo que en estos momentos sólo tú…

– Lo sé, pecas – se dijo, y ambos sonrieron. Se tomaron de las manos y prosiguieron su camino.

Llegado a su fin, Terry soltó a Candy para mostrarse sincero y afectivo con su amigo Albert. Rubio personaje que además de aceptar cenar con la familia de actores al extendérsele una invitación tuvo que ceder a una petición: la mano de su hija adoptiva, en una reunión muy íntima y a la cual, al día siguiente, en el dedo correspondiente se le pondría su anillo de compromiso.

Greum, en compañía de su madre, iría por ello ya que su novia, en cuanto acompañaba a la puerta de la Mansión Baker a su padre que se retiraba, éste, chantajeándola debido al poco tiempo que sólo iban a estar juntos, la convenció de ir con él para entregarle los saludos y noticias de sus amigos; amistades con las cuales no se despedirían a pesar de que Albert, ya estando en la casa de los Ardley, se ofreció comunicarse con ellos y…

– Por favor, no.

– ¿Por qué, Candy?

– Porque lo último que quiero escuchar de sus personas son reproches – y mayores al haberles hecho algo similar en el Colegio San Pablo – además, con lo que me has dicho, puedo imaginármelos felices. Tranquilos, sobre todo a Paty.

– Sí, pero…

– Tampoco quiero que Neil o Eliza sepan dónde o con quién estoy.

– Ellos tarde o temprano lo sabrán

– Sí; pero cuando así sea… ya habrá un océano de por medio entre nosotros.

Aunque más para sí que para ella, Albert comentaría:

– A la Tía Elroy no va a gustarle tu decisión.

– Me imagino que por deberse a órdenes que no acato. Sin embargo…

– ¿Qué, Candy? – la instaron por detenerse; y es que pese a no ser rencorosa la rubia recordó todos aquellos desplantes recibidos por parte de la matriarca que…

– Nada, Albert – la chica sonrió; y decidida le pediría: – Sólo deja que continúe mi camino. Ese que tú mismo me ayudaste a retomar. Quiero ir con Terry, sin dar marcha atrás.

– Sí, por supuesto, pero… ¿qué de tus madres?

– Tanto la señorita Pony como la hermana Lane, ya están al tanto de mis planes; y sé, porque lo siento, que tengo de ellas su bendición.

– Bien – no le quedó de otra al rubio de decir. – Entonces desde mañana a primera hora me encargaré de tu viaje.

– Uno del cual volveré, Albert. Te lo prometo – Candy sostuvo una mano cercana.

– Por supuesto, Candy. Debes volver para contarnos personalmente cómo te fue.

. . .

¡Hola!

Agradezco inmensamente su presencia y paciencia…

 _Magtam1830, Amanecer Grandchester, Skarllet Northman, Alexa C, Irene, Invitada, Dianley, Dulce Lu, Milser G, Aaronlaly, Darling Eveling, Gadamigranchester, Tete, Vero, Maquig, Invitada, Gissa Álvarez, Clauseri, Claus Mart, Eli Díaz, Esme05, Invitada and Dalia._


	19. Chapter 19

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 18**

 **. . .**

Al principio, Terence no pudo ocultar lo que el arribo de Albert le hubo causado: incomodidad. Inquietud que aumentó al conocer por casualidad quien era: el Príncipe de la Colina como lo llamara Candy. Después y gracias a ella los celos que se le alborotaron, se apaciguaron. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la rubia no regresara a casa…

– Es su padre – le observó su madre al regreso de ir por el anillo de compromiso.

– Adoptivo – respingó recalcadamente él; y ella…

– Pero lo es

– ¡Mamá! – Greum, molesto, dejó el asiento que ocupaba. Entonces…

– Hijo, debes tranquilizarte.

– ¡No puedo! – los puños los apretó.

– ¿Por qué? – se extrañaron de la rebeldía que se hacía presente.

– No lo sé. Me siento muy nervioso

– No deberías. Te doy mi palabra que Candy vendrá con nosotros. Además… – lo dirían para disipar el tenso momento que rodeaba al guapo actor; – es hermosísima la joya que le compraste.

– Te aseguro que eso…

– Terry, debes confiar en tu corazón

– ¡Precisamente! Hace unos ayeres había planeado algo igual. Algo… que iba a ser eterno. ¡Pero no! Susana se interpuso entre los dos, después vino la separación y…

– No sucederá ésta vez

– Voy a creerlo hasta que estemos en ese maldito barco yendo de regreso a Londres

– Entonces y para que estés más tranquilo… – un camino se tomaría; – me voy a empacar.

– Y por favor, lleva tus mejores ropas. No queremos que el duque muera arrepentido de haberte llamado

– ¡TERENCE! – gritó la dama Baker. Y debido a la mala pasada del hijo, éste comenzó a carcajearse, consiguiendo que su madre dijera: – Me asustan tus abruptos cambios de humor, pero mientras te mantengan relajado, sigue burlándote de mí

– ¡Perdón, mamá! –. Sincero, Greum hubo corrido a ella para abrazarla y decir: – No quise ser irrespetuoso.

– Lo sé, cariño – un guapo rostro comenzó a acariciarse. – Sé que son tus nervios los que hablan por ti. Sin embargo… – lo separaron de un pecho para afirmar: – debes combatirlos. No dejes que te echen abajo la felicidad que estás a punto de alcanzar.

– ¿Tú… lo estás? – Terry se animó a indagar. – ¿Estás feliz por volver a verlo?

– Lo nuestro…

– Sí, sí. Hace mucho se acabó.

La mano que pretendió zafarse de otra, fue tomada con fuerza. Empero firmeza se emplearía para decir:

– Aunque tu padre y yo no funcionamos como pareja, no puedo negar que lo amé. Que de cierto modo lo amo hoy, porque tengo algo muy de él… tú, hijo – que miró profundamente a su madre, la cual vio a través de unos ojos, la plegaria que se hacía:

– Lo encontraremos con bien, ¿verdad?

– Veras que sí, corazón. Verás que sí –; y los dos, amorosamente, se envolvieron en un abrazo. Efusividad que sería interrumpida gracias al timbre de la puerta que sonó.

Anhelando que fuera ella, Terry, cual chiquillo, corrió hacia allá para atenderla; poniendo de inmediato en su varonil rostro la sonrisa que le provocó no haber errado. No obstante con o sin el consentimiento de un padre, éste presenció, además de ser ignorada su humanidad, el beso que el joven Grandchester le plantó a su novia que ni tiempo le dieron de ruborizarse. Tampoco de decir palabra cuando Terence al terminar de besarla la tomó de la mano para meterla a la casa e ir a mostrarle su anillo de compromiso que yacía artesanalmente dentro de una cajita de cristal en el centro de una mesa.

Frente a ello, con las manos unidas y mordiendo sonriente y nerviosamente uno de sus dorsos, Candy miraba a Terry. Él abría con cuidado una puertita para que ella metiera la mano; y de la corona que había en la cabeza de uno de dos cisnes… su prenda.

Temblando, la rubia lo había cogido; pero se la entregó a él que no dudó en tomarla para colocarla en el lugar correspondiente: su dedo anular izquierdo que después y en conjunto Terence besara. Aunque una vez más: los labios de ella que conforme gozaba de la felicidad que sentía y mantenía los ojos cerrados, de ellos una lágrima se le había escapado. Y otra más al oírlo decirle:

– Candy, te amo como si no hubiera mañana. Y si lo hay, ten por seguro que te amaré con mayor intensidad.

– ¡Terry! – tempestivamente la rubia lo abrazó; – ¡soy tan feliz!

– Y en donde todo inició, lo seremos aún más, pecas. Te lo prometo.

El tosco sollozo que se oyó en el lugar consiguió que la pareja y los demás le prestaran atención; no teniendo el doctor Martí más que extender:

– Lo siento – al haberse sentido conmovido. Pero también… – un leve resfriado se quiere hacer presente.

Sonriendo de la excusa dada, los ahí reunidos escuchaban de la también emocionada anfitriona:

– ¡Esto merece un brindis! –. Y a la empleada más próxima se dirigieron: – ¡traigan champagne para celebrar!

– Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos en algún restaurante y acompañarlo con una buena comida.

Por supuesto que objetar, Terence quiso. Empero la seguridad que observó de una verde mirada lo hicieron decir:

– Me parece una idea genial.

La cabeza de Candy asintió, sonriendo a su prometido y mirando segundo siguiente a su padre adoptivo que le pediría al Doctor Martí unos minutos de su atención, enfrascándose madre, hijo y la futura esposa de éste en otra privada conversación que consistía en el viaje.

El tema que sostenía el par de varones se trataba de lo mismo, pidiendo Albert encarecidamente…

– Cuídela bien, doctor.

– Por supuesto, Albert.

– Y cualquier cosa, no dude en comunicármelo.

– Lo haré. Claro que sí.

Con un firme apretón de manos se selló el pacto; y con una sincera sonrisa se dirigieron al trío para pedir:

– ¿Podemos irnos?

– Absolutamente – respondió Elinor yendo a ella el galeno para ayudarla; y Terry haciéndose de la mano de su novia se encaminaron a la puerta, salida que Albert ya había buscado por su cuenta.

Debido al grupo de cinco que formaban, tres se montarían en un carro y dos en otro, indicándose en el momento de estar afuera el lugar que visitarían. Conocido muy bien por dos, se acordó reunirse ahí pronto. Sin embargo y a pesar de saber que ya nadie podía separarlos, en el interior del vehículo que ellos ocuparon…

– Creo… que van a molestarse sino llegamos

– ¿Y tú, acaso crees que me importa? – no, porque Terry le había dado otra orden al chofer; y por lo mismo Candy tuvo que afirmarle:

– Terry, no podemos dejarlos plantados

– ¿Quieres ver que sí?

Los ojos de él expresaban algo más que rebeldía; entonces…

– ¿Te está molestando algo?

– Sí – no lo ocultaron.

– ¿Qué es?

– Que el tiempo no transcurra rápido

– ¿Te preocupa tu padre?

– También que otra cosa más surja

– ¿Como qué?

– No lo sé

– Sin embargo, debemos ser pacientes. El barco no sale sino en algunos días.

– Los cuales… ¿pasarás con él o conmigo?

– Por un buen tiempo no lo veré, así que…

– Bien – dijo Terry soltando la mano que tuviera entre la suya. La que se quedara vacía se miró, volviéndose raudamente unos ojos al que decía:

– Diríjase a donde mi madre, por favor.

– Como ordene, joven Terence –, y él a ella…

– Será mejor ir a donde ellos

– Terry…

– Está bien – él palmeó la mano que se había puesto encima de la suya. – Tienes razón. Son los últimos días que podrás convivir a su lado y…

– No pasará nada, te lo prometo

– Sí… claro – se hubo dicho no muy convencido. Y para convencerlo a partir de ese momento, resultaría muy difícil para Candy.

Albert que observaría esa negativa actitud en su amigo, después de ingeridos los alimentos y un par de brindis, le pediría unos momentos a solas, dentro de los cuales y en la privacidad de una terraza…

– Te veo bastante incómodo

– Sólo un poco impaciente

– ¿Por casarte?

– … y también por irme de aquí.

– Candy me comentó lo de tu padre.

– Así es

– Lo lamento

– Aunque no lo creas, yo también. Es verdad que nunca tuvimos buena relación; más eso no significa…

– … que no te importe

– Exacto.

– Entiendo.

– ¿De verdad?

– ¿Por qué lo dudas? – ya que un rostro así lo demostraba.

– No lo sé

– Antes no lo hacías

– Antes era precisamente eso… antes

– ¿Qué hace hoy la diferencia?

– ¿El tiempo transcurrido? ¿Lo… sabido?

– Explícate.

– ¿Para qué cuando tú debes saberlo muy bien?

– Pues no, no lo sé.

– Entonces dejémoslo así

– Terry… – nombrándolo le bloquearon el paso que se buscara… – ¿qué pasa?

– Puede irse contigo; pero exactamente en seis días ella parte conmigo.

– ¿Qué te hace dudar que no? ¿Por qué no eres claro conmigo?

– ¿Tú lo has sido?

– ¿Te refieres a…?

– ¿A qué… según tú?

– ¿Al lazo que me une a Candy?

– Un lazo que siempre conociste y ocultaste. Un lazo que se hizo más fuerte cuando estuviste enfermo de amnesia. Un lazo…

– … que sólo ata amistad y cariño por ella. Mismo sentimiento que te tengo.

– Por eso te propusiste a dar conmigo en Rockstown. Para ayudarme y devolverme a donde pertenecía.

– Hubo sido el único modo

– Sí, claro. El único modo

– Terry…

– Está bien, Albert.

– No, no lo está. Y para que lo esté… ¿puedes seguir haciéndote cargo de ella? Te prometo tendrán noticias mías pronto –; y con decisión firme, Albert emprendió la retirada seguido de la mirada desconcertada de Terry que en cuanto estuvo con su novia…

– ¿Por qué se fue Albert?

Tanto la mirada de Elinor como el Doctor Martí estaban en Greum que confrontaba la pose retadora y molesta de Candy.

– No lo sé, simplemente me dijo…

– ¿De qué hablaron?

– Nada sin importancia

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Lo estoy – dijo Terry mirándola con leve ceño fruncido ya que ¡cómo odiaba que para defender a otros él siempre salía trasquilado! Y por lo mismo… – Mamá, ¿podemos irnos?

– ¿No vamos a esperarlo? – Candy preguntó; y Greum…

– Lo haremos estando en casa –; y su mano la estiró a ella para inquirirle – ¿nos vamos?

La cuenta que por Albert hubo sido cubierta a su salida, no fue necesario pedir. El mesero que los atendiera ya había ido a anunciárselos. Entonces y como llegaran: Elinor acompañada del galeno, y el actor de la rubia enfermera se dispusieron a salir.

En silencio arribaron hasta los autos. En silencio se montaron y viajaron hasta casa; lugar donde se prolongaría el silencio por estar indagando unos ¿qué había pasado? y otros ¿qué se estaba haciendo?

Para romper la tensión que se había formado alrededor de ellos, el doctor Martí recomendó a la diva Baker un masaje terapéutico. Sus piernas cada vez estaban más fuertes, sin embargo, Candy debía hacer algo para distraerse y quitarse de la ventana a la que había ido a pararse en lo que Terry, sentado en el sofá de la sala, desde ahí la miraba queriendo saber qué pensaba.

Al llamado del médico amigo, los dos chicos atendieron, observando los dos hombres el camino que las mujeres tomaron consiguientemente de dada una orden.

No queriendo interferir, Elinor había aceptado la sugerencia del doctor, deseando así que Candy se abriera a ella para platicar. No obstante, con el pasar del tiempo, las dos se mantendrían en silencio. Una concentrándose en hacer su labor. La otra viendo cómo lo hacían; no siendo diferente el ambiente en otra parte de la casa sino hasta que un timbre sonara.

Era la puerta que una empleada salió a atender, saludando el recién llegado, y proporcionándole una información a:

– ¿Terry? –. Éste ya se había girado a mirar de quién se trataba; y conforme a él iban, una mano, sosteniendo algo, se estiraba al joven Grandchester.

– ¿Qué es? – se preguntó.

– Mi regalo de bodas

– Gracias; pero ya tengo los boletos de viaje.

– Sí, es cierto; pero tienes los que parten en seis días

– No te entiendo, Albert –; personaje que sonreía abiertamente, y que contento diría:

– Estos documentos y boletos que en este momento te entrego, tienen salida para mañana a primera hora.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! – un ceño se frunció gravemente; y un tanto enojado se respondería: – ¡No los había cuando yo fui a preguntar!

– Ah, eso es porque su partida no es de Nueva York sino de Massachusetts. Así que, yo que tú corría a avisar que se apuraran. El tren sale a las diez de la noche. También hay una reservación de hotel y…

– ¿Cómo es que lo conseguiste? – un incrédulo se había animado a cuestionarlo. Sin embargo, el rostro mofante que se mostraba enfrente contestaría:

– No olvides que estás hablando con…

– William Albert Ardley, ¿cierto?

– … y que de vez en cuando…

– … puede usar su poder.

– Así es.

Entonces, un pujido irónico se escuchó; también…

– Siendo así, no me queda más que decir… gracias.

– No tienes por qué. Ve a casa, Terry. Vayan y hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

– Ya lo creo –. Golpeando los pases de abordar en su mano, el actor sonrió; y antes de emprender un camino… – ¿Doctor Martí? –; éste que desde un alejado lugar lo había visto y escuchado todo, únicamente asintió con la cabeza, señal de que se alistara para partir.

Terry, por su parte, corrió escaleras arriba para compartir la buena nueva. Sin poderlo creer, Candy bajó hacia donde Albert para pedirle su afirmación. Otorgada ésta, la rubia se mostraba lloronamente agradecida por la felicidad brindada; prometiéndole a su protector cuidarse y reportarse en cuanto estuvieran nuevamente en tierra aunque fuera del lado de otro continente. Ese donde…

– ¿Estás segura que viene?

– Sí, el abogado me lo acaba de confirmar.

– ¿Él ya lo hizo?

– No lo creo.

– Siendo así… – la jovencita se puso de pie – preparémonos para recibirlo. ¿Sabes exactamente cuándo llega?

– Cuando sea, le abriremos las puertas de esta mansión. Esa ha sido la orden de tu padre

– Mi padre – lo nombraron sardónicamente; – sigo preguntándome si habrá sabido lo que hacía.

– Según el apoderado sí

– Bueno, entonces no nos queda más que darle una cálida bienvenida el nuevo Duque de Grandchester ya que el anterior…

. . .

¡Al fin, lo sé! De todos modos, agradezco inmensamente a todas por todo ;)


	20. Chapter 20

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 19**

 **. . .**

Una vez más, William Albert Ardley había hecho de las suyas: darle felicidad a quien tanto se la merecía. Candy White no cabía en ella; sin embargo, en todo el trayecto, desde la casa Baker hasta el puerto marítimo de Boston, Massachusetts, cuatro seres fueron envueltos por un profundo silencio. En sí, los viajeros estaban siendo consumidos por sus propios pensamientos; y en ellos se mezclaba el temor, la emoción, la ansiedad y la impaciencia. Sentires que serían interrumpidos al arribar al muelle y pararse frente a la gigantesca embarcación. Esa que a las veintidós horas en punto anunciaría su partida. Por ende, el abordaje se llevó a cabo rápidamente. No obstante, Terence Greum Grandchester estaba ayudándole al Doctor Martí con su madre y en su camarote, cuando fue llamado por quien era el capitán del barco.

– ¿Lord Grandchester?

Las cuatro humanidades que lo escucharon fijaron su atención en él y debajo de un umbral.

– Terence, sí, Grandchester

– Tenemos telegrama para usted –, y fue extendido a su persona; – pero también un grupo de caballeros le esperan en una hora en la suite presidencial.

– ¿Sabe de qué y de quiénes se trata? ¿Y cómo es que dieron conmigo? – preguntó Terry sosteniendo lo recientemente entregado.

– Yo sólo puedo decirle que son enviados de su padre, Sire

– ¿Él está bien?

– Ellos podrán responderle mejor – fue la contestación del capitán, el cual inmediatamente se despediría: – con permiso, señores, señoras.

Éstas seguían mirando al que no le prestaría caso a su misiva para devolverles la mirada con ceño fruncido. Greum lo prefería así antes de revelar el temor que en su interior ya sentía. Empero…

– Todo va a estar bien, hijo –. Elinor también lo deseaba; y el joven…

– Sí, quizá pero… no me agradó mucho su manera de conducirse a mí. Fue como…

– No pienses lo que no es – dijo Candy yendo a su persona para ofrecerle sus ánimos con una linda sonrisa.

Haciendo grandes esfuerzos Terry también sonrió. Se apoderó del delicado mentón de su prometida, lo acarició tersamente con su dedo pulgar y le diría:

– Si no te tuviera aquí, a mi lado, no sé qué haría. O mejor dicho… aquí no estaría.

– Pero lo estás – ella abrazó su brazo; – y estoy segura que vas a hacer un gran trabajo como siempre. Así que… – Candy lo condujo a una puerta, – ¿por qué no vas a descansarte un rato? Nosotros nos encargamos de Miss Baker.

– Sí, hijo. Es mejor que estés relajado.

– Y ya cuando termines, vienes a buscarnos para cenar.

– ¿Esa es señal de que tienes hambre?

– No, pero… – la pecosa comenzó a ruborizarse; – los nervios me la están produciendo otra vez. ¡¿Qué?! – expresó la joven rubia frente a una mueca burlona. Entonces ella un tanto apenada sonaría: – Debido a miles de cosas sentidas, no comí mucho viniendo en el tren.

– Por supuesto, pecosa. Nadie lo ha puesto en duda

– ¡Lo has hecho tú, engreído! ¡Y mejor vete antes de que…! –; el puño levantado de la chica era verdaderamente amenazante.

Sin darle la oportunidad de ser agredido, habiendo previamente soltado la risotada, Terry optó por alejarse del lugar. En el que la enfermera se quedaba se oía:

– Es imposible. ¿Acaso nunca va a cambiar?

– ¿Y te gustaría que lo hiciera, Candy? –. Elinor lo indagó, notando que el rostro de la joven Ardley se pintaba de seriedad.

– No… claro que no.

– ¿Sin embargo…? – inquirió el Doctor Martí al ver a su pupila ir hacia su maleta.

– No sabemos qué nos espera en Londres. Además esos hombres aquí…

– No hay por qué precipitarse, querida – Elinor fue a su lado para sugerirle: – Aguardemos a que vuelva y nos cuente cómo le fue.

Pero las horas pasarían y Terry iba a ser literalmente secuestrado. Y en una simple nota con una singular línea lamentaría su tardanza, e internamente el estarse perdiendo la oportunidad de viajar a lado de su amada prometida para recordar aquella primera vez que la vio en una nave similar y hubo quedado ipso-factamente prendado de ella.

Candy, por su parte y pese a ser distraída por las ocurrencias del Doctor Martí, en la mesa del restaurante del barco que ya navegaba por las frías y profundas aguas del Atlántico y los llevaba a Inglaterra, miraba fijamente su plato de comida. El tenedor en su mano lo había insertado en un pedazo de carne; y éste mecánicamente lo giraba alrededor de un solitario chícharo.

Terry, en la cabina señalada, también se notaba pensativo. El responsable de su estado era un solo dato, aunque muchos más seguían saliendo de la boca del hombre que tenía enfrente y que le preguntaba:

– ¿Lo ha entendido ésta vez?

Con irritación, el cuestionado respondía:

– Lo he entendido bastante bien desde la primera vez que lo dijo, Licenciado Beddingfield – personaje de rostro cacarizo, melena negra, medianamente alto y porte indiferente.

– Siendo así, procedo.

– ¿No habría modo de hacerlo después? – Terry lo hubo sugerido. En cambio se le diría:

– Lo sentimos – habló un segundo de los cinco presentes. – La ausencia de su padre, nos lo impide.

– Sin embargo… – Greum se aclaró la garganta, – me gustaría ir adonde mi madre para…

– Señor Grandchester, tenemos poco tiempo – lo reprendió el que estaba a cargo del comité enviado.

– De haber sido así, ¿por qué no se presentaron antes conmigo? ¿por qué esperar hasta que viajara?

– Porque esas eran las instrucciones. Además, siete días serán suficientes para prepararlo y haga frente a todo lo que hacía su padre.

– ¿Eso quiere decir…?

– Su madre lo entenderá.

– ¡Sí, sí! –, Terry no hubo sido muy cordial – pero resulta que mi prometida también viene conmigo y…

– Lo lamentamos seriamente, mi Lord; pero desde este momento debe darle prioridad a sus obligaciones. Recuerde, usted es el heredero de Richard Grandchester.

– Más bien parezco su prisionero, ya que ni comer he podido.

– Por eso no se preocupe. Enseguida le ordenamos algo.

– ¡No, no, no! – el rebelde volvió a sonar. – Esto no va a funcionar. No de este modo.

– ¿Entonces cómo, Su Gracia?

– Déjenme ir a ellas para explicarles lo que está pasando. Después regreso con ustedes y terminan de indicarme lo que sea.

Por varios segundos Terence se vio rodeado de silencio. Los varones que tenía alrededor entre ellos se miraban; y pese a hacerlo con los ojos, con éstos se hablaban, diciéndole al guapo actor luego de pasado un minuto:

– No. Lo sentimos. Nuestra tarea tiene más importancia que lo que hay allá fuera. Sin embargo… si en el pasado hubiera mostrado más interés por los quehaceres de su padre, hoy esto no sería necesario. Ahora tome la carpeta que le entrega el Barón Applewhite, y preste atención a lo que él le explicará sobre las propiedades que el Duque de Grandchester le había dejado.

Gravemente entre ceñudo y mirando enojadamente al Licenciado Beddinfield, Terry con tosquedad agarró lo ofrecido. No obstante de aquella y otras acciones irreverentes del joven heredero, los ahí reunidos ya estaban muy bien adiestrados; lo que significaba que él, Terence, tenía las de perder al tener que obedecer esa y otras órdenes.

Pidiendo que Candy realmente lo entendiera, Greum se concentró lo más que pudo para abandonar esa habitación. El problema que cuando lo hizo, ya habían transcurrido cinco días. Días en los cuales la joven rubia se la pasó entretenida ayudándole al Doctor Martí con terapias, y paseando por la cubierta a lado de Elinor Baker, mientras que las noches, en la cama de su camarote, no dormía por estar pensando en él y en cómo ayudarle con lo que parecía iba a ser una posición muy atareada.

Para también ser adiestrada, la pecosa no dudó en ir en su búsqueda. Empero ni por algún modo ni medio dio con su paradero, lo que la frustraba y entristecía.

Con esos gestos, la señorita Ardley deambulaba por los pasillos del barco. El que le indicaba la salida más próxima, ella tomó. Previo a hacerse de la perilla de una puerta, por el vidrio circular miró hacia el exterior; y lo que divisó le causó una sonrisa y la urgencia por salir: la hermosa puesta de sol, ese punto donde el astro rey permite ser visto por todos.

Maravillada por los colores que pintaban el horizonte, Candy, sostenida su mano derecha de la baranda, caminaba por la cubierta. Aquél panorama le había puesto la mente en blanco y ella simplemente sonreía de la preciosidad regalada. A ella se unió el salto de un enorme pez, e increíblemente también… Terence.

Satisfecho de lo logrado y habiendo dejado a más de dos impresionados de lo bien adiestrado que había quedado, el joven Grandchester pudo dejar la suite presidencial.

Con urgencia, el joven fue al camarote de su chica, empero Candy precisamente salía; y él, sigiloso, la fue siguiendo, sintiéndose celoso del gesto que ella al panorama le ofrecía.

Envidioso, Terry miró lo que Candy. No obstante ella le parecía más bella; y debido al tiempo que estuvo sin su presencia… el joven ligeramente carraspeó.

Escuchado, luego de haber girado su atención hacia él, la rubia lo nombró con gran emoción, sentimiento similar que se apoderó de su corazón y la impulsó prestamente a los brazos de Greum.

Éste no podía estar más agradecido. En su pecho, ella apoyaba su mejilla; y con sus brazos lo rodeaba por la cintura para aferrarse mayormente a su cuerpo.

Declararse lo mucho que se habían extrañado, no era necesario. Ese acto lo decía por ellos. También los repetitivos besos que se depositaban en la coronilla dorada.

Así, pasaron buenos minutos, mirando los dos al horizonte y viendo al sol perderse en el océano. Sin embargo, el solitario lucero que brilló destellantemente en el cielo, interrumpió el silencio de ambos.

– Pídele un deseo – dijo Candy; y Terry…

– ¿Otro?

– ¿Cuál fue el primero? – inquirió la joven habiendo levantado el rostro hacia él, quien sonriente la veía, aunque en sí, eran sus labios, en los cuales Terry pondría delicadamente los suyos, y los de ella besaría con prolongada ternura.

Extasiada de sus caricias, Candy se sentía. No obstante, la fría lágrima que cayó en su mejilla la hizo abrir los ojos, separarse de él y preguntarle…

– ¿Qué pasó?

Dentro de sí, ella se reprendía, ya que por instantes se le olvidó el motivo de su viaje; empero en el rostro de él estaba la respuesta. La de Candy fue volver a abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle con sinceridad…

– Lo siento.

– Lo sé – dijo él, y cerró los ojos; corriendo largamente por sus mejillas las lágrimas. Con ella se sentía cómodo, y no le importaba más ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su padre había muerto; y Terry no tuvo tiempo para despedirse de él.

Candy lo sabía muy bien, por eso no volvió a pronunciar palabra sino que continuó abrazándolo, y así lo haría hasta llegada la madrugada.

. . .

Sí, finalmente esto tiene su continuación; y aunque es poquito, es mi motor que ya puse a calentar, ahora me queda acelerar y no detenernos hasta su final ;)

Un montón de gracias a quienes me comentaron. Otro montón más por su paciencia.


	21. Chapter 21

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 20**

 **. . .**

Aparecidos en el horizonte los primeros rayos del sol del nuevo día, éstos alumbraron a la pareja formada por Candy y Terry, siendo él quien se moviera para dejar una vez más un beso en la blanca y tersa piel de ella, la cual permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, sonrió y apretó su abrazo.

Posteriormente, Candy pudo sentirse liberada; y al quedar los jóvenes frente a frente, sin decirse una sola palabra ya que sus miradas lo decían todo, la chica Ardley sintió otro contacto. Su mano era tomada para ser consiguientemente guiada al área de los camarotes.

Uno específico se visitaría. Y el silencio lo rompería la rubia al yacer detrás de una puerta y previo a anunciarse.

– Creo que será mejor que estén los dos solos.

– Más me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo.

– Yo también. Sin embargo… – la mano que sostenía la suya, Candy la apretó, llevándosela también a la boca para dejar un beso. Luego continuaría diciendo… – es mejor que estén a solas. Es un momento muy suyo y yo… – la chica volvió a callar sus palabras; y al hacerlo cerró los párpados, segura de que las lágrimas la traicionarían.

Ese gesto de nobleza por parte de ella, Terry lo apreció internamente. Empero al exterior, la abrazó abruptamente y una vez más le decía:

– Gracias, pecosa.

– Anda –, respondió ella limpiándose rápidamente su llanto. – No la hagas esperar más. Yo –, ella lo soltó indicándole un camino; – estaré en el camarote lista para desembarcar. – Y esto último lo dedicó con una amplia sonrisa que Terry agradeció con un ligero beso en los labios.

Acariciándoselos, Candy lo miró llamar a la puerta. Ya que por dentro se autorizaba la entrada, Terry se giró momentáneamente a su novia para indicarle:

– Te busco dentro de poco para desayunar antes de abandonar el barco. ¿Te parece?

– ¡Perfecto! – contestó la muchachita ofreciendo suficientes ánimos para ambos. No obstante, cuando una guapa humanidad se disponía a cruzar por un umbral, se escuchaba:

– Te quiero.

Terry, por supuesto, retrocedió sus pasos para tomarla por el rostro, acercarlo al suyo y decirle muy cerca de su boca:

– Yo no sólo te quiero, si no que te necesito y eres lo más hermoso que ha pasado en mi vida. Te amo, Candy.

Ella, pese a sentirse amada por el beso que se le daba, sonreía. Y a la vez le decía mentalmente:

– _Todo va a estar bien, mi amor. Ya lo verás._

– Lo sé – dijo increíblemente él; y al soltarla – te tengo conmigo.

– Sí – devolvió Candy y finalmente lo dejó ingresar.

Percatado que el acceso era cerrado por dentro, la señorita Ardley permaneció ahí por breves instantes. Después se dirigió a su dormitorio para asearse y estar lista como lo prometiera. Aunque no negaba que en su interior tenía los deseos de conocer una reacción. Pero no. Si lo hacía, Terry con mayor razón de entrometida no la bajaría, además, dejar a madre e hijo a solas entre ellos superarían el dolor de su pérdida. So, pidiendo que verdaderamente ambos lo tomarán con bien, Candy se concentró en lo suyo, mientras que en la habitación de Elinor Baker, ésta yacía metida, sentada en su lecho y mirando fijamente sus manos unidas.

Sorprendentemente en sus ojos no había lágrimas pero sí una fuerte punzada en el corazón; y Terry observaba a su madre luego de que ella, en el segundo siguiente de haberlo visto aparecer, le preguntara:

– ¿Y bien?

Obviamente el chico no la hizo de suspenso. Y fue directo en su respuesta así como la pregunta lo hubiese sido.

– Ha muerto.

Entonces y a partir de ese momento, la mujer se quedó como lo dijimos anteriormente y así permanecía con el paso del tiempo.

Pasando saliva debido a la sequedad de su garganta, Terry se acercó para sentarse a lado de Elinor, tomarle una mano y decirle:

– Está bien.

– ¿Tú lo crees?

– A no ser que llorar te ayude

– A recuperarlo no creo.

– Mamá – Terry apretó una mano; y mirándola:

– Se fue – pronunció ella.

– Sí – afirmó él. No obstante…

– Entonces ya no tiene caso ir a Londres.

– ¿Piensas regresarte?

La cuestión hecha por el chico consiguió que su madre reaccionara, lo mirara a los ojos y le contestara con un toque de reprensión:

– Como lo piensas siquiera. Ahora me necesitas más.

– Además… – Greum suspendió sus palabras, acarició lo que sostenía y al final dijo: – me ha dejado mucho trabajo.

– ¿Lo ha hecho?

– Así como tierras por aquí y tierras por allá.

– Sí, una idea tenía de ellas.

– Sé que te duele – inquirió Terry habiendo visto la actitud de su progenitora.

– Pero te prometo que estaré bien – Elinor sonrió para demostrárselo a su unigénito que le advertiría:

– Debemos estar preparados

– Por la duquesa, ¿cierto?

– No le dejó nada.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! – Miss Baker se enderezó un poco.

– Todo lo puso a mi nombre.

– ¿Y te asusta? – se cuestionó, ya que en un rostro así parecía.

– Ellos tienen razón. Nunca me tomé el tiempo de interesarme en sus asuntos si no que sólo me enfoqué en mi miseria y…

– Vas a salir adelante. Eres un chico inteligente. Aprenderás rápido –. Y la prueba hubo sido los días que lo tuvieron "secuestrado" para adiestrarlo.

– Sí. Sin embargo… – Terry se puso de pie; y al hacerlo lanzó una interrogante: – ¿Crees que Candy aguante esto?

– Es una chica campirana.

– No me refiero a eso sino a que… viene de una familia que le causó muchos problemas, ¿y ahora la mía será quién se los causará?

– Terry, hijo, mientras tenga tu presencia y tu cariño, ella será más fuerte y sabrá lidiarlos y ayudarte a resolverlos.

– ¿Y es justo?

– Nada en la vida es simple.

– Lo sé; pero mi idea de vivir lo que me resta a su lado, quisiera que lo hiciera como una reina.

– Y así va a hacer. No te precipites; y mejor concéntrate en que así verdaderamente sea.

– Tienes razón – contestó el joven; y se devolvió adonde su madre. Le tomó sus manos y las aferró en su pecho diciéndole:

– De verdad lo lamento.

– Yo lo siento más por ti – Elinor se acercó para dejar un beso en la cercana frente; frente que se apoyó en el pecho de la mujer que cerró los ojos y oró en sus adentros por la paz del que ya había partido y por la felicidad de quien había vuelto a sus brazos.

. . .

Un adormitado y regordete personaje caminaba por el pasillo. Su meta era alcanzar el comedor y tomar los alimentos matutinos. No obstante y antes de dirigirse allá, a su bella paciente visitaría. Empero la jovial asistente del eficiente Doctor Martí que yacía bajo el umbral de una puerta llamó su atención.

– Buenos días, Candy

– Buenos días, Doctor Martí

– ¿Todavía no liberan al joven Greum?

– Ya; pero en estos momentos está con su madre.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Terry ha tenido noticias de su padre

– Y espero que sean buenas

– No lamentablemente.

– Caramba –; una mano se llevaron a la cabeza para rascarla. – ¡Qué lamentable! – se expresó. Y con interés se preguntaría: – ¿Ya se lo reportaste a Albert?

– ¡No! – Candy puso un rostro de haberse olvidado. – Ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo.

– Bueno, ¿pues qué te parece si lo hacemos? Así les damos tiempo a nuestros amigos de aliviar su pena y…

– Ahí ya viene Terry –, indicó Candy a espaldas del Doctor Martí, quien se giró para toparse con el chico y decirle:

– Muy lamentable su pérdida, joven Grandchester.

– Sí, Doctor. Gracias.

– ¿Cómo está su señora madre?

– Bien. Lo está tomando bien – informó Greum mirando a su prometida.

– Menos mal. Sin embargo… – el doctor apuntó una dirección – me gustaría visitarla.

– En estos momentos se alista para acompañarnos a desayunar.

– Oh, entiendo.

– Yo también quisiera asearme un poco – comentó el guapo chico.

– Está bien. Aquí sigo esperando.

– Bien – dijo Terry acariciando el delicado rostro de Candy. Después él emprendió la retirada y el Doctor Martí volvió a sugerir fueran a reportarse con Albert.

Sin tener ambos qué hacer, la rubia Ardley apoyó la idea. Más tarde, ya cuatro humanidades estarían ocupando una mesa de restaurante cuando a manos de Terry se haría llegar un telegrama.

Las palabras ahí impresas se las dedicaba su amigo Albert. Otras pocas indicaban el pésame para Elinor y cuatro líneas a su hija adoptiva, a la cual le reiteraba su apoyo incondicional.

Agradecido el gesto, Terry, Candy, Elinor y el Doctor Martí prosiguieron con sus alimentos. A punto de finalizarlos, se les informaba lo cercano que ya estaban al puerto de South Hampton.

Por alguna razón, uno de los cuatro rostros se entristeció. E inmediatamente un segundo quiso saber:

– ¿Pasa algo, Candy?

– No… nada – su vocecita se había quebrado. En cambio otra que sintió un celoso pinchazo diría:

– ¿Acaso se trata de un triste recuerdo?

Los ojos de la rubia prestamente se posaron en su prometido que la retaba con la mirada. Sin amedrentarse ella contestaría la afrenta:

– La primera vez que vine a Londres, en el muelle me esperaban Archie y Stear.

– ¡Oh, el pobre de Stear! – exclamó el Doctor Martí para romper la tensión.

– Sí, de él precisamente me he acordado – lo dijo firmemente Candy mirando así a Terry que se sintió idiota por su arranque. No obstante, Elinor preguntaría:

– ¿Quiénes son ellos, Candy?

– Mis primos, Miss Baker. Sobrinos de Albert y…

– El joven Stear fue a la guerra y allá murió – otro ser completó la información. Y el horror que causó aquel reciente y cruel evento la haría exclamar:

– ¡Oh, cielos! ¡cuánto lo siento, querida!

– Sí, Miss Baker. Gracias.

Empero, ni porque el simpático inventor ya pertenecía a otro mundo, Terry abruptamente se puso de pie diciendo:

– Será mejor que nos marchemos, ya que en el descenso nos estarán esperando.

Pese a su molestia, Terry sería caballeroso con Candy, ayudándole a ella con la silla mientras que su madre era atendida por el atento galeno. Consiguientemente en parejas se encaminaron a sus camarotes. De ahí apenas tomaron las pertenencias necesarias y volvieron a reunirse en un pasillo para disponerse a bajar. Del resto del equipaje se encargaría el comité enviado que también había ordenado una caravana de carruajes que los llevaría hasta la Mansión Grandchester.

El transporte que estaba siendo ocupado por el galeno y la bella actriz, por ésta precisamente le indicaba a su cochero:

– A mí lléveme al Hotel Savoy.

– Lo siento, Miladi. No es esa la orden que se me ha dado.

– Sin embargo, yo no puedo llegar allá – la dama objetó debido a la presencia de la duquesa. Y quien aparecía por una puerta le diría:

– El Duque de Grandchester le espera.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – expresó alteradamente Elinor. – ¡Si mi hijo me ha dicho…!

– Si quiere saber, con mayor razón debe venir con nosotros.

¡Y por supuesto que Elinor lo haría! Sólo que el sentimiento de pena lo cambiaría por un gesto fruncido ya que no le resultaba gracioso lo que estaba pasando.

Terry, por su lado, abordaba el último de cinco carruajes; y Candy que lo acompañaba le preguntaba:

– ¿Por qué tantos?

– La duquesa tuvo que venir por nosotros

– ¡¿En serio?! – cuestionó la rubia levantándose de su asiento para asomar la cabeza por la ventana cercana.

– Sí, por protocolos ella y sus hijos vinieron a darnos la bienvenida

– ¡Vaya! – expresó ella con tono sarcástico – ¡Pues qué cordiales! –. Luego volvió a su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, notándosele en su pecoso rostro la seriedad.

En el aristocrático de él también se veía; y no tanto por ella sino por él mismo que peleaba interiormente con su celoso monstruo. Sin embargo…

– Sabes que odio que pienses en otros – Terry, teniendo sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y mirando al suelo, lo hubo dicho ¿a modo de disculpa?

– Y también sabes que él no representa otra cosa más que amistad. Así que no hay por qué celarlo.

– Sí, claro.

– Terry –, Candy se levantó de su asiento para ir a sentarse a lado de él. – No seas tan tonto. Heme aquí – ella le tomó de la mano – estoy aquí sólo por ti y para ti.

– Pero aún así… no eres del todo mía.

– ¿A… qué te refieres? – los ojos verdes de la rubia expresaban susto. En cambio los azules de Terry se fijaban en los de ella que lo veía lentamente acercarse para dejar su boca en su lóbulo izquierdo y oír su respiración, cálido aliento que provocaría el erizo de la blanca piel femenina. También…

– Lo siento. Pero te quiero tanto que… – la mano de Candy se colocó en la mejilla izquierda de Terry que la hablaba en el cuello – no soporto que sigas pensando en ellos.

– ¡Tonto! – lo etiquetó de nuevo ella, sonriéndole y declarándole además. – Te amo.

Al oírlo, Terry se enderezó un poco para posar su mirada en los sonrientes vecinos labios, labios que se abrirían para pedir:

– Bésame

Él lo haría presta y pausadamente. Y aunque el movimiento brusco del carruaje que se ponía en marcha los interrumpía, las muestras de cariño no iban a cesar durante el viaje que se emprendía.

. . . .

¿Me tardé? Bueno, sólo un poquito. Es que verán, volví a USA y en lo que me acomodaba pues ya se me pasó un mes. Pero espero que ya una vez establecida, la escritura vuelva con seriedad.

Gracias, queridas amigas-lectoras, por el regalo de su presencia.

Norma Angélica, Aaronlaly, Eli, Skarleth Northman, Vero, Dalia, Darling Eveling, Blanca G, Guest, Dianley, Maquig, Fabiola R., Yelitza, Chiza Zafiro, Veronique, Milser G, Blanca, Guest, Conny de G y Pati.

En serio, chicas, me siento feliz de seguir contando con ustedes.

P.D. Ya me pongo a atender sus reclamos ;). Ba-bai :D


	22. Chapter 22

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 21**

 **. . .**

Previo a que la noble caravana se pusiera en marcha, el Licenciado Beddingfield, –personaje de rostro cacarizo, melena negra, medianamente alto y porte indiferente que ya habíamos descrito con anterioridad–, apareció en la puerta del segundo carruaje; y prestamente uno de los cuatro ocupantes indagaría:

– ¿Y bien?

– No viene solo – se respondió; y frente a la obviedad se contestaba:

– De eso ya nos dimos cuenta. ¿Pero quiénes son?

– Su madre –, a su mención, la duquesa viuda con molestia pujó; empero y pese a ello el hombre siguió nombrando a: – el médico personal de ésta y… la prometida del duque.

– ¡¿Prometida?! – un par de ojos asombrados se posaron en la personalidad que tenía de frente y que preguntaba:

– ¿Quién es?

– Hasta eso, es una joven de excelente familia.

– ¿Y qué pasó con la actriz con la cual se casaría?

– De acuerdo a los periódicos, no hace mucho murió.

– ¿Y ya tan pronto se comprometió con otra?

– Al parecer –, una cabeza se movió indicando figurativamente la ubicación de la pareja Terry-Candy – ellos se conocieron en el colegio.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo – habló la duquesa para informar: – la Hermana Grey le envió al Duque de Grandchester una carta; y en ella le contaba la razón de la decisión que Terence hubo tomado para dejar el instituto. Aunque antes de eso, ya tu padre había empezado a sentir pesados los arrepentimientos.

– Aún así, ¿vamos a dejar casarlos?

– Primero esperemos hasta escuchar la última voluntad de tu padre.

– Lamento informarle, mi lady, que ésta ya se le leyó a él

– ¡¿Cómo?! – respingaron más de dos. – ¡¿Por qué?! Además, ¡¿qué de nosotros?!

– Su Gracia lo indicó así.

– ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Yo soy su viuda y estos – a los que señaló y tenía cerca y enfrente – son sus verdaderos hijos! ¡los reales herederos!

– Sin embargo, madame, se le está olvidando que entre usted y Richard de Grandchester había una condición que lo cambiaba todo.

– ¡¿Condición?! ¿qué condición es esa?! –, trataba de indagar la hija mayor de la mujer que había silenciado sus palabras y evitaba una mirada. Por lo tanto, el licenciado propondría:

– ¿La dice usted o la revelo yo?

– ¡Quien sea, pero debo saberla en este preciso instante!

– Hija, por favor. No olvides tus buenos modales

– Entonces no me provoques a perderlos y dime lo que está pasando. ¿Acaso nos hemos quedado en la calle?

– No, por supuesto que no. Pero los títulos de propiedad pasaron todos a manos de Terence Greum Grandchester.

– ¡¿Y por qué si él es un bastardo?!

– Pese a que yo lo llamaba así, lo acepté como hijo.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

– La condición de la que habla el licenciado Beddingfield consistía en que… el primer hijo entre tu padre y yo… debía ser varón.

– ¡Estás mintiendo!

– Hay un documento que lo avala, señorita –; mujercita que lucía sin fuerzas y muy pálida.

– Entonces él…

– Debemos esperar a que hable su voluntad.

– Que será ¿cuándo?

– Una vez que lleguemos a la Mansión Grandchester.

. . .

Bajo un nublado cielo y rodeada de frondosos árboles estaba la residencia anteriormente mencionada. Esa que a través de la ventana de su transporte, Terence, milímetro a milímetro, observaba.

Por la manera tan melancólica de hacerlo, Candy lo respetó haciendo silencio. Mutismo que él rompería al decir:

– En esa casa – la que apuntaba con su índice izquierdo, – viví los años más difíciles de mi vida. Encontrándolo culpable, peleé cada minuto con mi padre; o por lo menos aquellos en los que tuve oportunidad. Muchos, optaba por estar en el colegio y ahogar allá mi rencor, aunque éste acrecentaba más; sobretodo al hallarme solo y conocer la razón por la cual me mantenía alejado: su familia. Esa que desde siempre me tachó de bastardo, de inmerecido de su fortuna, del hijo de una no buena actriz americana.

– Terry… – Candy lo llamó; empero él…

– Sin embargo, aquellas palabras ya no me dolían. Lo hacía el silencio en el que él se mantenía. Sí, ese era el peor de todos y también la indiferencia de su mirada.

– Pero ya se ha ido – la pecosa rubia se había acercado más a su lado para decírselo.

– Sí, lo ha hecho, ¿y sabes cómo? – Terry dirigió sus ojos azules a ella que negaba con la cabeza – de nuevo lo hizo en silencio.

– Y también arrepentido.

– ¿Y es eso un consuelo?

– Sé que no.

– Y lo dices bien, pecosa. Eso me ha tenido mucho más pensativo que siempre, porque en ello me siento yo responsable. Malgasté mi tiempo en maldecir mi suerte, en lugar de hacer un esfuerzo para acercarme.

– Nadie sabe lo que el destino nos tiene preparado. Tú no sabías que él se marcharía pronto. Además él tampoco hizo mucho para recuperarte antes, así que… ya están a mano –; y Candy precisamente tomó la de Terry quien le sonrió a su prometida, la cual catalogaría:

– Te creí más humana

– Pues sí pero… ha funcionado mi terapia, ¿o no? Has sonreído –, ella le acarició el varonil rostro, – y debes hacer todo lo posible para dejar atrás el pasado. ¡Vamos, Terry! – la jovencita atrevida palmeó ligeramente su mejilla; – ya estamos de este lado, y no podemos seguir lamentándonos.

La psicología invertida empleada había dado resultado; y por ende él la apremiaría:

– Inteligente pecosa

– ¿De verdad te lo parezco? – los ojos verdes mostraron sorpresa. – ¡Vaya! – exclamó ciertamente burlona. – Creo que ha sido el más original de tus cumplidos. Y me gusta, no porque me lo crea sino porque te ha servido. Tu rostro mejora mucho cada que sonríes. Aunque no lo hagas tan seguido – le advirtió divertidamente, – porque te arrugarás más rápido que yo; y tus hijos, en lugar de llamarte padre, van a decirte abuelo, y tal parece que afuera ya nos esperan – dijo prontamente ella para así no darle tiempo a él de reaccionar.

Ante la presencia del hombre que se hacía de la portezuela, Candy se soltó para salir; y aunque lo correcto era que Terry lo hiciera primero, dio la indicación de que se le ayudara a su prometida.

– Gracias – dijo la sonriente chica mirando hacia ambos lados, pero dándose cuenta de la imprudencia cometida. Por lo mismo, en cuanto Terry tomó su mano y la invitó a ir consigo, Candy discretamente se disculpaba, correspondiéndole él con un tibio beso en el dorso.

Escoltados, la joven pareja llegó hasta el carruaje de Elinor Baker, la cual había cambiado de parecer y se negaba a bajar. Por eso en cuanto divisó a su hijo:

– Terry, no puedo entrar a esa casa

– Pero ahora es mía, madre.

– Lo sé, corazón, pero compréndeme. No es muy difícil de entenderlo.

– Yo lo entiendo. Sin embargo… ahí está él.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! –. Susto se pintó en la bella cara de la diva.

– Por Richard hemos sido encomendados en darle sepultura.

– ¿Y qué de su esposa? Además... él siempre se preocupó en no dar de qué hablar, ¿por qué ahora sí?

– Porque en sí la orden dada fue… "dejen que me entierren los que más me aman, no los que esperan algo con mi muerte"

– Aún así –, insistía la dama americana, – la sociedad que le rodeaba hablará de ello.

– En sí, todavía no lo sabe sino que él sigue en el estado de coma en el que cayó.

– Pues no, menos lo entiendo y mayormente me niego a acatar su voluntad.

– Siendo así, lo entregaremos a la señora Grandchester

– Considero que es lo mejor.

– Sólo se le advierte que usted no podrá estar presente en los funerales. Lo lamentamos, Lord Grandchester

– Está bien – dijo Terry entendiendo la posición de su madre. Sin embargo… – agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta acá.

– Terry…

– Estás en todo tu derecho, madre. Pero a partir de ahora yo debo cumplir con mi obligación. Doctor Martí…

– No se preocupe, joven, yo me haré cargo –. Y al cochero se le indicó marchar hacia el Hotel Savoy. Y lo haría consiguientemente de haber visto a Terry con Candy y compañía ir hacia la entrada principal de la mansión.

Aceptado y reconocido como su hijo, la viuda duquesa de Grandchester encabezaba a la agrupación, indicando a los empleados que les aguardaban en la puerta, se encargaran del equipaje de los invitados.

– El del joven Terence ya saben donde va. El de la señorita…

– Mi prometida, la señorita Candice White Ardley –. Dejado muy en claro por Terry, la casi ex duquesa completaría:

– En la pieza que yace a un lado de la habitación de mi hija.

– Sí, mi lady – dijeron en coro los empleados. Empero Candy y quedito…

– Terry, si no te molesta, me gustaría acompañarles.

– Por supuesto, Candy. Puedes ir – porque él hablaría y con libertad. Entonces…

– Con permiso – dijo la chica y siguió la vereda que los trabajadores llevaban.

Sin decir nada, el resto del grupo miraban a las humanidades que se alejaban por el interior de la mansión. Pero ya una vez a solas…

– En sus caras es obvio que les agrada en lo más mínimo mi presencia aquí. Pero ya lo saben –, Terry, con garbo, caminaba por el área, – son órdenes de mi difunto padre. Así que – se giró para decirles: – no vengo en son de guerra, y espero que ustedes tampoco la provoquen. Yo acataré tal cual lo que el Duque de Grandchester mandó, y a ustedes no les queda más que obedecer también. ¿No es así, señores?

– Como heredero, Su Gracia el joven Terence dirá qué se hará y qué no, por supuesto bajo la supervisión de nosotros.

– Eso quiere decir –, se escuchó una vocecita que mezclaba felicidad y curiosidad – ¿que no tendrá del todo el control?

– En ciertos asuntos.

– Como por ejemplo… – Terry lo indicaría con malicia gracias a que la hermana lo había cuestionado – el casarte con quién yo quiera. Aunque… ¿sabías que nuestro padre te tenía dada al Barón Applewhite? Por eso le hubo entregado ciertas propiedades, para que las aventajara y pueda darte la vida que te mereces.

– Pero el Barón Applewhite ya es un hombre mayor – y justamente lo tenía enfrente, notándose en ella la horrible sorpresa que eso le había causado.

– Bueno, ser la hija de un duque tiene su precio. Tú tendrás que pagar el tuyo.

– ¡No voy a permitirlo! – gritó una madre; y Terry no ocultó su sonrisa burlona.

– ¿No? ¿y cómo va a impedirlo, "mi lady", si ellos no moverán un dedo sin mi consentimiento ni yo sin el de ellos?

– Debe haber un error

– Lamentablemente no, "mi querida señora". No hay ningún error aquí si no todo lo contrario: sólo aciertos hizo ésta vez mi padre. Pero pasemos –, invitó todos a la amplia sala – y sigamos escuchando las sorpresas que nos dejó el Duque de Grandchester.

– Eso será después de sus funerales, mi Lord.

– Oh, es verdad. Casi lo olvido. Bueno, siendo así, iré a descansar un rato si ustedes no necesitan más de mí.

– No, es todo por ahora.

– Bien – dijo Terry extendiendo su mano; y en ella sería puesto un portafolio con los documentos originales, aunque otra copia estaba en manos del abogado de Richard de Grandchester, el cual estaría presente horas después.

Pero para continuar con la que se vivía, es decir, la hora, Greum se encaminó hacia sus aposentos. Sin embargo en el trayecto, se topó con una empleada que le informaba de inmediato:

– La señorita ha pedido un baño.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Y como mala idea no era, ordenaría uno para sí. Hecho de este modo…

– Ah, un favor más

– Sí, joven.

– Cuando la señorita Candy esté disponible, dígale que me gustaría reunirme con ella en el privado que está al final de este nivel.

– Como usted lo mande, joven –; varonil humanidad que veía a la empleada marcharse. Él también aunque retrocedió sus pasos, y siguió los que el resto de los Grandchester llevaban.

Hacia la capilla familiar, todos se dirigían. Y esa estaba en la esquina del largo y amplio pasillo que se recorría. Sin necesidad de cuestionarse qué los llevaba allá, Terry, sigiloso, continuó con la vereda tomada. Luego de que aquellos ingresaran, afuera él esperó unos segundos, escuchando posteriormente… nada. Ya acumulados un par de minutos, se oiría:

– No voy a perdonarte lo que nos has hecho, Richard. ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayas humillado de esta manera? ¿Acaso mis años a tu lado fueron en vano? Tuvimos tres hijos que todo el tiempo te respetaron. En cambio tú… lo has preferido a él…. A ella que se negó a venir… ¿Es ese el amor que según te tenía?... ¡Jum! – se pujó sardónicamente – pobre infeliz. Ahí tienes la prueba de que lo mal que hiciste en vida, te seguirá en tu muerte.

– Mismo padecer que sufrirá, mi lady – se oía detrás – porque si él no fue bueno, usted no fue mejor. Y he aquí la prueba – Greum miró a los hijos – igual de odiosos y repugnantes que su madre.

– ¡¿Con qué derecho te atreves a ofenderme?!

– Con el que él – el que yacía en un ataúd – me ha otorgado. Pobre infeliz bien lo ha llamado, duro ha sigo el castigo de haber vivido a su lado.

– ¡Terence, no voy a permitirte…!

– No, señora. Quien no va a permitirlo soy yo. Yo, quien de todos los aquí reunidos, tiene más motivos para reclamar. Sin embargo, él ya no puede escuchar ni mucho menos responderme. ¡Usted! – la apuntó – lo hará por él; y veamos si es capaz de sostener con lo que antes me atacaba. Pero tenga muy presente la inversión que se ha hecho de papeles y que ha sido la voluntad de él.

– ¡No puedes hacerte de lo que es mío!

– No tenía intención de, pero lo que acaban de ver mis ojos y escuchado mis oídos, ¿qué pudiera pertenecerle? ¿O a uno de ellos que una lágrima no han derramado?

– ¡¿Tú qué sabes de lo mucho que le he llorado ya a mi padre?!

– ¿De verdad? – él, burdo, sonreía.

– ¡No conoces nada de ninguno de nosotros! – habló por primera vez un regordete jovencito.

– Pero al parecer mi padre sí.

– ¡Ya basta! – intervino la duquesa. – No sé cómo le haré, pero deberás devolverme mi herencia. ¡Nuestra herencia!

Con lo último dicho, cuatro de los Grandchester emprendieron la retirada. Terry, por su parte, se volvió al inerte cuerpo y dijo:

– Buena la has hecho, Duque de Grandchester –; y alrededor del féretro el joven comenzó a caminar. Consiguientemente de finalizada una silenciosa vuelta diría: – Tanto que tenemos los dos por decirnos, y míranos, ninguno de los dos quiere decir nada. ¿Para qué, verdad? Si tú con tu decisión has dicho todo y yo lo he hecho estando aquí. Pero así no era el modo, padre –, Terry se detuvo a un costado, puso sus manos en el ataúd, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para repetir: – así no era –. Luego se quedó callado, tratando de revivir un recuerdo grato.

Hallados y disfrutados un par, Terence abrió los párpados, sorprendiéndose de que ella, la que también formaba parte de sus recuerdos, estuviera ahí, frente a él… frente a ellos, aunque a uno miraba fijamente y al otro tomaba de su mano para darse fuerza.

Una tercera persona se unía a ellos. Era el Doctor Martí quien había convencido a Elinor de regresarse, si no para estar con el duque finado, por lo menos con el hijo de ambos. Ese hijo que ella reconocía había sido concebido con amor, amor que en un pasado había quedado y eternamente en la vida de los dos.

. . .

¡Hola, hola, ladies queridas! Acá andamos otra vez, cerrando poco a poco los ciclos y agradeciendo también tu presencia y tu alentoso comentario.

Skarllet Northman, Maquig, Yelitza, Eli, LeoGran, Dianley, Sofía Saldaña, Milser G, Fabiola R, Becky7024, Vero, Sol Grandchester, Dalia, Goshy, Nally Graham, Phambe and Veronique.


	23. Chapter 23

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

. . .

 **Capítulo: 22**

 **. . .**

En los últimos días que Candy pasó a lado de Albert, éste hubo tenido la oportunidad de comprarle un rico y elegante ajuar de vestimentas; y ese que usaría la rubia, después de haberse aseado y descansado, la haría verse más linda de lo normal pese al color negro de su falda de satín. La blusa de encajes en tono perla era de manga larga y cuello alto, donde y para sujetarlo se le colocó un hermoso broche, también regalo de su adoptivo padre.

Los botines que había calzado tenían una horma diferente, ya que el tacón era un tantito agujado. Lo que la hacía caminar con un poco más de coquetería. Esa que la hacía verse mayúsculamente femenina en el momento de estar descendiendo por unas escaleras.

Escuchado y recibido el mensaje de Terry, a la sala indicaba Candy hubo ido. Sin embargo, los minutos de estar esperándole se le hicieron muchos, y decidió ir a buscarlo; topándose futuramente en la amplia área con un hombre de cabellos grises pero con un rostro bastante jovial, el cual desde que la divisara se dispuso ir a su encuentro para ayudarle caballerosamente a descender los últimos peldaños.

A pesar de desconocerle, la amigable chica sonrió y entregó su mano. Posteriormente y en suelo plano su dorso era besado y acompañado por la presentación:

– Kent Dunning de Cheshire

– Candice White Ardley de… América

– Oh, encantado, madame –, mujercita que retiró su mano con discreción debido a la delicadeza vecina y decía:

– El gusto es mío, caballero.

– Kent – él le recordó; y ella investigaría:

– ¿Amigo de la familia Grandchester?

– Abogado del finado Richard

– Oh – expresó ella, quien tuvo que decir… – Yo soy la prometida de Terence

– Me parece muy bien. ¿Sabe dónde puedo hallarlo?

– Precisamente vengo a buscarle. El viaje hubo sido un poco cansado y… me quedé dormida.

– Es entendible, señorita.

– Sí... ¿verdad? – tímida, Candy hubo respondido; y tímida se miraba ante la mirada del trajeado varón que seguía sonriendo. Empero gracias a la empleada que arribaba para informar la ubicación del buscado, la rubia dejó de sentirse intranquila. Bueno el lapso fue breve, porque de inmediato un brazo se le ofreció para ir a la capilla.

Preguntándose si hacía bien o lo incorrecto, la señorita White se colgó de ello; pero en el trayecto empezó a ser cuestionada:

– ¿Conoció al duque?

– Personalmente no – porque no sabía que con él había chocado una vez en el instituto; – lo hice a través de Terry.

– Terry. ¿Cómo se porta el muchacho?

– Se porta – dijo ella y sonrió a su acompañante, el cual no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de halagarla.

– Es usted muy bella, Candice.

– Gracias, señor...

– Kent – volvió él a decir; – mis canas no representan mi edad. Bueno, sólo la necesaria para darme cuenta que está, usted, muy enamorada.

– ¿Eso… tiene algo que ver con…?

– Fue una simple observación que al parecer no le agradó.

– Bueno…

– Está bien – dijo el hombre ante la perturbación de la chica que además se sentía muy rígida. Por lo mismo, a metros de una puerta la soltaría consiguientemente de haberle pedido "perdón"; y Candy, apreciando el gesto, casi corrió a lado de su novio que ya venía con Elinor y compañía.

– Joven Terence – se pronunció y se extendió una mano; y en lo que se decía: – mis más sentidos pesares – se miró a – Madame Baker… – y a su amigo el doctor – caballero.

– ¿Señor…?

– Dunning, Kent Dunning: la persona que estuvo todo el tiempo con su padre.

– Mucho gusto, caballero – dijeron más de dos.

– Me apena el momento de nuestra presentación. El duque los esperaba tan ansiosamente que… bueno, ahí – en el interior de la capilla – tenemos las consecuencias.

– ¿Sufrió?

– Para nada, Madame. Sólo la desesperante agonía de sentir que el tiempo pasaba y ustedes no llegaban. Sé que quizá no sirva pero… desde que los perdió, siempre los tuvo muy presentes y lamentaba los hechos que los hicieron separarse –. Una cabeza asintió, una boca se torció y una mirada se topó con la que le sonreía.

– ¿Cuándo debemos darle sepultura? – preguntó Elinor.

– Ya estando ustedes aquí, mañana temprano. El cortejo saldrá hacia la abadía del Real Colegio San Pablo. La administración superior lo autorizó además de pedirlo por haber sido él su principal benefactor

– Bien. Entonces voy a retirarme, hijo.

– ¿Lo hará? – cuestionó el hombre

– Sí. Ustedes deben comprender que yo no puedo quedarme aquí

– Sin embargo el duque lo ordenó. Eso y otras indicaciones más que me gustaría tratarlas en este momento con Sire Grandchester.

– Está bien – respondió Greum; – y haz como gustes, mamá. Insisto que por mí no hay problema. ¿Vamos? – ofreció él, quien en sí pedía la mano de su chica, jovencita que presta obedecía y a la par caminaría, recibiendo de parte de Terence, un beso en la frente y las disculpas de no poder estar a su lado.

– Primero lo primero –, dijo ella en bajo tono. – Atiende todo esto y después nos concentramos en nosotros.

– Gracias – respondió él; pero también cuestionaba: – ¿No te da cierta cosilla por regresar al colegio?

– Más me encantará ver la cara de la Hermana Grey. ¿Crees que todavía viva?

– Me imagino que sí.

– Mmm – expresaba Candy – bueno, ni modo –; y esto causó las risas de Terence quien iba a la cabeza del grupo que le seguía. El que le esperaba en la sala, de nuevo "su familia", puso en el ambiente una fuerte tensión. Y Dunning, mozo, apoderado, abogado y amigo de Richard diría aprovechando la presencia de todos:

– Esto hubo sido una de las últimas voluntades del Duque.

La enfadada prepotencia de una humanidad se indignaría:

– ¿No le parece que algo mucho muy fuera de lugar? – o sea, junta su familia y la primera formada. – ¿Cómo pretendió que yo…?

Antes de que terminara de recorrer descendentemente con la mirada a otro ser, se sentenciaría:

– Está en toda la libertad de salir de aquí –. Sin embargo…

– ¡¿Y dejárselo todo a ellos?!

– En sí… así es.

– ¡Impugnaré! – gritaron. Y en tono más tranquilo se recomendaba:

– Sólo perderá su tiempo si lo hace. Además de la parte que él dejó a su nombre.

– ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

– ¿En serio le cuesta mucho demostrar un poquito "de pena", "mi lady"? ¡El cuerpo de Richard todavía puede percibirse tibio y usted para nada que disimula!

– ¡Esto y más se merece él por haber sido el más grande de los canallas! ¿O va a decirme lo contrario, "Miss" Baker?

La manera tan resentidamente burlona de una mujer, increíblemente puso nerviosa a otra, la cual le hablaría a su hijo. No obstante éste…

– ¿Señor Dunning?

– Sí, mi lord.

– ¿Esto que se pretende…?

– ¿El cortejo del duque?

– Sí. ¿Se hará público?

– Debemos notificarlo, Sire, y dos días después, usted debe presentarse ante el rey para que le ofrezca su renunciación a ciertas cosas y que él le otorgue su nuevo nombramiento.

– ¿No pudiéramos aplazarlo?

– ¿Cómo dice? – exclamó el hombre. No obstante siguió la mirada de Terence, y al distinguir a Candy…

– Me gustaría casarme primero. Además, "mi querida madre" – la que se mirara con la misma burla empleada – tendría más días para disfrutar del dinero y comodidades de mi padre. Pero también, quisiera darle tiempo a mi "estimada" hermana para que piense lo que voy a proponerle.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– En el despacho ella y yo a solas lo hablaremos

– No se te olvide, Terence, que mi hija es todavía menor

– Con mayor razón, "duquesa". Como su tutor que ya soy, debe obedecerme si no… le irá peor.

– Terry, ¿qué piensas hacer? – se le preguntó. Y pese a que fuera Candy la cuestionadora, una señal se le hizo a la jovencita en discordia.

Temiendo por su futuro y sin hesitación, la chica Grandchester siguió a su hermano mayor, quien en su mente, para terminar de una vez con todo eso, planeaba lo que expondría en el instante de hallarse a solas.

– No es broma lo que te dije con respecto al Barón Applewhite.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – se espantaron mayormente.

– Mi padre le ha dado tu mano a él.

– ¡No! ¡no es cierto!

– Comprobártelo puedo. Sin embargo, si me ayudaras, yo te ayudaría a no hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo? – hubo sido el sonido de una cuestión.

– Lo malo que el dinero que recibirás si te casaras con el Barón, será mucho mayor al que tu madre obtendrá para ella y el resto de tus hermanos.

– Siendo así, no tendré salida alguna.

– Sí, sí la hay. Yo les daría el doble con tal de que nos dejen en paz. Y eso pudiera ser a partir de mañana. Sí, acepto que nos acompañen a depositar su cuerpo, sólo que en silencio y en el mismo se retirarán. Después de mí, tú eres la siguiente en línea. Y así como yo, tu destino ya estaba trazado, siendo tu opción, la que elijas en este momento.

– ¿Cómo me aseguraré que cumplirás con tu palabra?

– ¿Acaso no está entre nosotros el señor Dunning? Él mismo se hará cargo de lo que tú y yo acordemos, sin la necesidad de que lo consultes con tu madre, la cual, si eres inteligente, podrás darle la parte que le corresponde y tú tendrás la libertad de casarte con quien más desees, pero eso sí, el Señor Dunning será tu albacea para que no lo despilfarres con cualquiera.

– ¿Ni aún contigo?

Ante el cambio y el descaro de la hermana menor, Terry, sonriente diría:

– Ese pudiera ser un movimiento muy astuto… pero no. Tú y yo… no. Además no te convendría.

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué sería del resultado de nuestra unión? ¡una verdadera catástrofe! – para no decir ¡una horribilidad! No obstante, ¿la seducción continuaría?

– En nuestra sociedad, es normal que miembros de la misma sangre se unan. No tendría por qué…

– ¿Afectarnos? – él sería cruel. – ¡Por favor! Sólo basta con mirarte para asegurarlo.

El burdo rechazo consiguió que se estallara con el odio retenido hasta ese momento:

– ¡Imbécil! ¡maldito bastardo!

– ¡Eso, niña! Sigue insultando y verás qué rápido olvido mi proposición y a cambio ordeno tu matrimonio más pronto que el mío.

– ¡No te atreverás!

– Si lo has hecho tú al insinuar algo tan absurdo, ¡por supuesto que lo haré!

– ¡No, Terence! – se le gritó al verlo ir hacia una puerta. – ¡No con el Barón Applewhite! ¡es un hombre casi de la edad de nuestro padre!

– Entonces no es difícil aceptar.

– Está bien – finalmente se dijo. – Yo… me entenderé con mi madre.

– ¡Bien! – se cantó con gusto. – ¿Ya ves qué sencillo es… tratarlo todo en familia?

– Quiero todo lo que me prometiste.

– Todo será.

. . .

Con las ansias a flor de piel un grupo se encontraba. Apenas divisado Terence, quien abriera una puerta, hacia su persona se dirigieron más de dos seres. Empero él sólo pediría la presencia del señor Kent Dunning, el cual acataría todos y cada uno de los puntos solicitados por el hijo de Grandchester.

Éste, conforme dictaba sus peticiones, miraba una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel varón. Obviamente, Terence quiso saber…

– ¿Por qué ríe, señor Dunning?

– Por… – aquel soltó una risita traviesa. Empero al entrecejo fruncido de su interlocutor, a él le diría: – una cosa dicha por su padre, quien de sobra sabía la guerra que le declararía a su familia si ésta lo provocaba.

– Ah, ¿eso… lo supo de antemano?

– Por eso no dudó en dejárselo todo. Bien o mal, usted es un digno hijo de él.

. . .

En la sala de la Mansión Grandchester, un gran reloj dejaba oír sus campanadas, las cuales indicaban se arribaba a las veintidós horas de la noche. Las personas que yacían también ahí, desesperadas y con hambre, se negaban a moverse hasta no saber qué había pasado. Las mujeres adultas, cada una había buscado un apartado rincón. Allá y a lado de Elinor Baker estaba el Doctor Martí. En cambio, la duquesa se veía solas. Increíblemente sus dos hijos habían hecho amistad con la siempre vivaracha Candy, la cual los hacía reír y olvidarse de los gruñidos de su estómago.

– Odioso Terence. ¿Cómo puedes estar haciéndome esto a mí? ¡A mí! que no soy feliz sino como – pensaba para sí la pobre y débil rubia que se le ocurría picarle las costillas a una robusta criatura. Las risotadas de ésa inundaban el área, empero en menos de un minuto sería el escandaloso sonido de un portazo acompañado del grito extasiado del joven Grandchester.

– ¡GANÉ! – dijo y diría una y otra vez conforme avanzaba retador a un ser que como muchos decoraban en sus rostros un gesto de estar entendiendo nada, hasta que un valiente lo cuestionaría:

– ¿Qué ganaste, Terence?

– ¡Sí, ¿a qué demonios te refieres?!

– A usted –, la duquesa que llamaba a sus hijos a su lado, – menos que a nadie se lo revelaría.

– ¿Qué cosa? – indagaba Candy. Sin embargo…

– ¿Ya cenaste? – la esquivó él. – ¿Ya cenaron todos? – los miró, por lo menos a los que le interesaban. Y uno de ellos le respondía:

– No hemos podido hacerlo por estar esperándote y saber ¿qué ha sucedido allá adentro?

– Oh, madre, no comas ansias – dijo un Terry bastante relajado; – mejor vayamos al comedor.

– ¡Terence, no es justo! – se quejó la pecosa posando severamente en jarras. No obstante quien no cabía del gusto a ella se volvería para correr a abrazarla, alzarla y girarse en su eje en lo que le decía:

– No, en verdad no lo será.

– ¡¿Entonces?! – ella lo golpeó en los hombros, y en el momento en que Terence se detuvo le volvió a proponer…

– ¡Cásate conmigo!

– Si me bajas lo pensaré – contestó una molesta ella que sentía náuseas provocadas por las vueltas.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – espetó él un tanto espantado.

– Sí, es en serio, porque si estando casados piensas dejarme sin alimento como hoy lo has hecho….

– ¡Nunca, mi hermosa novia! – que un beso apretado le darían. Pero, pese a que él la estaba pasando bien…

– ¡Exijo una explicación! – se demandó fuertemente. Y aunque dos que tres saltaron debido al susto…

– Yo te la daré, mamá

– Sí, ella lo hará – afirmó Terry llevándose, consiguientemente de devolver al piso, a su pecosa y de paso a su desconcertada madre para ir a cenar. No obstante, luego de haberse dado tres accesos, la amplia puerta del comedor por el joven Grandchester se cerraría, no dejando éste para nada sus burlas arrogantes ni mucho menos cuando escuchara los gritos histéricos de la viuda dejada en la calle.

. . . . .

Mientras se ingirieron los alimentos, tres personas hubieron sido enteradas de los pormenores suscitados. Por supuesto al joven Greum le llovieron reclamos, reproches, regaños, alientos y… bueno, al final tuvieron que reconocer la astucia con que se manejara el asunto.

Entonces, cercioradas de que la duquesa e hijos no volverían más a sus vidas, la cena prosiguió con risas, bromas, juegos y uno que otro beso robado. Después se hablaría en serio, incluido en ello, el irse a descansar para estar listos a una hora de la mañana del nuevo día y proseguir con el sepelio.

. . .

La caravana ya estaba lista. El último adiós a Richard ya se le había dado en la capilla. Así que, escoltados por una pequeña guardia de seguridad real, iban los carruajes emblemáticos de los Grandchester.

El Real Colegio San Pablo estaba millas adelante. Y en cuanto se divisó el cortejo, sus puertas fueron abiertas de par en par para darles el paso a todos aquellos que acompañaban al principal benefactor de esa institución.

El grupo de monjas lideradas por la Hermana Superiora Grey y el Obispo de la abadía encabezaban la marcha hacia allá. Y conforme eran conducidos, los ojos verdes de Candy no dudaron en mirar todo aquel lugar, uno completamente conocido; y por lo mismo, al saber donde estaba la iglesia, giró su cabeza hacia atrás para decirle a su acompañante que había viajado sumamente callado:

– ¡Cómo me gustaría visitar la segunda colina de Pony!

– ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? – inquirió Terence. Entonces Candy, creyéndolo capaz…

– Después de la ceremonia, ¿podemos?

Él asintió con la cabeza y se le quedó mirando a su prometida que se componía en su asiento y se arreglaba el vestido de color negro. El cabello se lo había atado la empleada en una singular coleta y de donde se había prendido el negro gorro calado. Los guantes en sus manos mostraban un nerviosismo.

– Dudo que la hermana Grey te reconozca.

– ¿Crees que he cambiado tanto?

– Por lo menos en tu peinado

– Ah – ella ahí posó una mano. – Lo esponjado de mi cabello sacaba al gorro de su lugar. Atado fue el único modo de sujetarlo.

– Se te mira bien.

– Tú también. Aunque… vas a tener que decirme qué significan todas esas insignias que tiene tu traje.

– Sí – él sonrió – un día prometo que lo haré – ya que con ese terminarían la primera misión de su regreso a Londres: depositar al duque en su nueva y eterna morada.

. . .

En lo que el Obispo hubo elevado sus plegarias, dos corazones no pudieron evitar sentirse distraídos. ¿La causa? Sus recuerdos. Él haciendo repelar a los Hermanos Superiores y ella, usando el uniforme equivocado, atenta a sus rebeldes contestaciones y siendo castigada con el resto debido a sus soberanas irreverencias.

Acordándose de la pena aplicada, Candy no dudó en golpear a su compañero, que sin saber por qué hubo sido agredido, la miró. Entonces ella y en voz baja, vengada, sonaba:

– Me la debías. Por tu culpa tuve que rezar ¡doble! en aquel día.

Por supuesto Greum no pudo controlar la risa que aquello le causara. Y por ende…

– ¡Terence Grandchester! – gritó idénticamente la hermana Grey quien le cuestionaba: – ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

– Oh nada – repitió él como en aquel ayer; – es sólo que…

– No irá a decirme que le causa gracia vernos rezar, ¿cierto?

En hacerla rabiar no se dudaba, sin embargo…

– Puede continuar, Hermana Grey – personaje serio que sonreiría y que después de terminada la ceremonia, se le buscaría para pedírsele otro favor. Pero antes se iría al lugar prometido. Así que, en el momento que se pudo, tomados de la mano, la pareja se echó a correr.

Los extensos jardines del Real Colegio San Pablo lucían tan bellos que parecían que estaban felices de volver a tenerlos ahí. Ellos, Candy y Terry, no podían estarlo menos. Un día, por crudas vicisitudes de la vida, tuvieron que decirse adiós. Ese día que vivían, en la cima de la segunda colina de Pony, se dirían, abrazados, entrelazadas sus manos y sus bocas unidas en un beso, del amor que siempre hubo entre los dos. El amor que había nacido precisamente en ese lugar y que renacería eternamente como lo hacían las flores que se movían acariciadas por la húmeda brisa londinense.

. . .

F I N

. . .

Sé que el camino de esta historia se tornó largo. Sin embargo, a ti, a quien en cada capítulo me acompañaste, te digo: gracias. Gracias por tu cariño, tu paciencia, tu comprensión y tu comentario: palabras que significaban mucho para mí y que hoy pasan a ser un grato recuerdo. ¡Gracias una vez más!

Se despide de ustedes, su amiga, Lady Graham.


	24. Chapter 24

_Esta idea surgió de una simple palabra leída: "gaunt"; observación hecha de Candy ahora que es enfermera, con respecto a la madre de Terry, protagonistas del manga Candy Candy y pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores. Yo, sólo me dedico, a darle un posible y agradable final._

 **. . .**

 **Capítulo: EPÍLOGO**

 **. . .**

Bajo el verde y tupido follaje del segundo padre árbol en la segunda colina de Pony, Terry, sentado al pie y recargada su espalda en el grueso tronco con Candy entre sus piernas, los ojos de ambos, además de disfrutar de su cercanía, lo hacían del horizonte y del ocaso del día.

Horas habían pasado ya de celebrarse el rito mortuorio de Richard, Duque de Grandchester. Horas también de que por una persona fueran buscados hasta que los encontró.

– ¡Terence Greum Grandchester y Candice White Ardley!

Ahora sí los dos jóvenes habían escuchado la enérgica voz de la superiora del religioso plantel, y no la pasada imitación de la rubia, quien presta, se pondría de pie y diría:

– ¡Hermana Grey, lo sentimos mucho!

Con urgente nerviosismo la negramente enguantada mano de la señorita pecas se movía, indicándole con ello a su compañero dejara su cómodo lugar, y desde el cual, Terry sonreía con burla. Plus la encargada del Real Colegio San Pablo no los miraba más sino lo que ellos con anterioridad: la ciudad londinense pintada de anaranjado y la gruesa nube grisácea que paseaba por los cielos. No obstante, los chicos, aguantándose las ganas de reír, se mirarían entre ellos al haber escuchado de la seria mujer…

– Qué hermoso atardecer – uniéndose a ello, la presencia de la rebelde y linda pareja. Empero dos segundos después de haber llegado el eco de sus palabras dichas, la superiora regresó a su pose formal para decirles: – Es verdad que ya no son parte de la institución. Pero aún así les recuerdo que hay otros y nuevos jovencitos que pudieran verlos y…

– No se preocupe, Hermana Grey – Terry lo dijo ya estando de pie; – ya estábamos por retirarnos.

– No sin antes oírme, muchachos.

Éstos, sorprendidos, volvieron a mirarse. Greum tomó la mano de su prometida; y así sosteniéndose y poniéndose muy juntos provocaron una sonrisa en el rígido rostro de la cual esa boca pronunciaba:

– No van a creerlo pero… me alegra mucho verlos.

– A nosotros también – contestó la sincera Candice.

– Lamento bastante no haber podido ayudarles cuando lo necesitaron.

– Eso ya no importa ahora, Hermana Grey –. Terry, sin la intención de ser irrespetuoso, pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su futura esposa. – Las cosas pasaron porque así tuvieron que ser.

– Me vuelve alegrar saberlo, Terry –, quien aprovecharía:

– Ya que pensándolo bien y si de verdad quiere enmendar su error… – aunque no hubiera sido su culpa por seguir reglas establecidas.

– ¿Cómo, hijo? ¿cómo lo haría?

– ¡Cásenos!

– ¡¿Qué dices?! – dos rostros expresaron asombro.

– Tiene autorización para hacerlo, ¿o no?

– Pero…

– Terry, ¿así? – indagaba la pecosa chica. – Sin tu madre, ni…

– Candy… – Greum la tomó con firmeza de la mano, – francamente te digo que aquí, sólo tú y yo importamos.

– Lo sé pero…

– Tienes razón, Terry. No tendría problema alguno en casarlos – contestó la hermana Grey frente a la hesitación de la jovencita Ardley.

– ¿De verdad? – cuestionó la involucrada; y la religiosa asentiría con la cabeza y también daba opinión…

– Aunque el negro se te ve bien, Candy, el blanco es lo ideal para la ocasión.

– Pero no quisiera perder más tiempo, hermana – fue turno del "desesperado". – Pronto debo estar frente al rey para recibir mi nuevo nombramiento y…

– Tu esposa estará a tu lado, muchacho. Ya lo verás –. Pero primero, en una ceremonia privada, se llevaría a cabo su unión espiritual.

. . .

En su emblemático traje, Terry se hubo dirigido a una capilla. Ahí, él estaba frente al obispo que preparaba lo que tenía que preparar. Candice, por su parte, una vez que aceptara casarse en ese preciso instante, siguió a la Hermana Grey para llevarla con las otras religiosas y ellas se encargaran de vestirla sencillamente de blanco para la importantísima ocasión.

– Sencilla, pero muy, muy bella – diría Greum al verla escoltada por las demás hermanas y nuevamente encargadas de encaminarla al altar, donde él, en el momento de sostener su mano, besaría a ésta y después una sudorosa frente. – Todo estará bien – dijo Grandchester en un murmullo. Con timidez Candy sonrió y se dispuso a poner atención en cuanto el Obispo hablara.

Sin tanto preámbulo, los rebeldes del San Pablo iban a quedar pronto unidos de por vida. Bueno, en sí lo harían cuando otro tipo de unión realizaran. Pero ésta, aguardaría un poco. Ya que una vez bendecidos y recordándoles que aunque sus votos matrimoniales fueron simples y su amor era la promesa más grande hecha a Dios, a la mansión Grandchester se dirigiría la religiosamente casada pareja, en donde…

– ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? – preguntó Elinor, pese a que sus ojos, veían la respuesta.

– ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Terry viendo como muebles, baúles y maletas, por empleados, eran llevados a las carruajes que yacían estacionados afuera.

– No sé si esto era parte del contrato firmado.

– Sí – dijo él importándole mayormente que entre más rápido se largara su bastarda familia, mejor. Sin embargo, frunciendo el ceño, el joven Greum a la oficina iría a meterse.

Candice, por su lado, se había acercado a la mamá de su esposo para contarle sobre su no programada ceremonia.

Elinor, por dos segundos, no reaccionó. Lo hizo al tercero, después de haber escuchado al Doctor Martí felicitarla por el repentino y valiente paso dado.

– Sí – finalmente pronunciaron – me ha parecido muy bien –; y con cariño abrazó a la chica que por momentos sintió… no, paranoias no agregaría a su vida llena de felicidad, mejor muchas alegrías, aunque estar viendo lo que la familia de su esposo hacía, la hizo ir hacia el más pequeño ser para decirle:

– No estés triste.

– Cómo no estarlo si Terry nos corrió.

– No, él no lo ha hecho – las funciones de esposa ya empezaban a surgir. Y por ende…

– ¿Entonces por qué nos vamos?

– Porque…

– Tú eres tan mala como lo es él

El desconcierto que la regordeta criatura consiguió en Candy, a ésta Elinor se acercó otra vez para no dejarla caer en las indirectas intrigas de la duquesa humillada. Esa que así como apareciera en la sala desaparecería por una alta puerta luego de haber cogido la mano de su engendro que se miraría entristecido por dejar la casa que por mucho tiempo la hubo considerado como suya.

Como también de ella no era, o sea de Elinor, la bella actriz preguntaría por su hijo.

– Se metió en la oficina – informó el Doctor Martí del acto que todos habían visto. No obstante, corroborado el dato, Miss Baker fue a él que atento revisaba ciertos documentos.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, mamá – contestó el joven. Enseguida cerró un folder y se dispuso a mirar a su progenitora que le diría:

– Felicitaciones

– Gracias; y espero que…

– Está bien, hijo. Entiendo perfectamente que esto se estaba alargando demasiado.

– La amo, madre. No pienso vivir alejado de ella ni un instante más.

– Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé – la diva se acercó a dar un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Después de separarse se oía: – Bueno, pues como también sé que en estos casos lo que menos se quiere es estar rodeado de tanta gente…

– ¡Mamá, por favor!

Elinor sonreía del increíblemente sonrojo producido; y aún así lo incrementaría, al enterarlo:

– Me retiro. Iré al hotel, y allá estaré por si necesitaras algo. Pero no, ahora lo dudo más.

– ¡Eres increíble, Elinor! – exclamó Terry no pudiendo con las burlas de la señora Baker, la cual por él era acompañada a la sala, donde también Candy, por el Doctor Martí, hubo sido nueva y personalmente felicitada.

Lo que entre ellos hablaran, no distaba mucho de los otros, bueno sí. El galeno estaba contento por su discípula que le había pedido, ya estuviera en la ciudad, lo comunicara a su adoptivo padre y éste a los demás. Esos que comprendieron que ni enojarse venía al caso sino brindar alta y sinceramente por la felicidad de la querida amiga.

Ella, Candy, en cuanto vio a madre e hijo, con él cruzó miradas. El guiño que Terry le dedicara por alguna razón la puso muy nerviosa. Y por lo mismo…

– ¿Se retira, Miss Baker?

– Sí, hija. Este día me ha resultado emocionalmente fatigante.

– Sí, lo entiendo. Pero pensé que antes de, pudiéramos cenar – Candy volvió a buscar los ojos de su ahora esposo y éste…

– Es verdad. Cenemos y después se van.

– ¿Están seguros? – se escuchó entre ellos cuatro, poniendo a dos sonrojados y a uno sonar de lo más sereno:

– ¡Por supuesto!

Sin embargo…

– No – diría un tercero. – De verdad estoy muy cansada. Las piernas me duelen y…

– Entonces no se diga más, mi bella paciente; y vayamos para que descanse cómo se debe. Jovencitos – se despedía el galante médico – buenas noches.

– Buenas noches – respondió la pareja viendo como uno apoyando a otra, buscaban la puerta de salida.

Atravesada ésta y cerrada por un lacayo, en el interior de la silenciosa mansión, además de los tic tacs de un antiguo reloj, se escucha un profundo suspiro.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Terry a su ahora sí eterna compañera.

– Sí.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

La mueca en el lindo rostro de Candy provocó la sonrisa en el joven Grandchester, el cual buscó la mirada de su empleado y le ordenaba la cena para los dos. Pero antes…

– ¿Señor?

Éste se había girado para llevar a su esposa a la sala. Y por la discreta señal que le hicieron, Greum besó la sien de su joven esposa, y consiguientemente se dirigió a quien le hablaría en el oído.

¿El asunto a tratar? La recámara conyugal. Terry tenía la suya. A Candy la habían puesto en otra. También estaba la del finado duque. La de su viuda esposa. Las tres de sus hijos, ¡total!, parecía que espacio ya no había, y por lo mismo…

– Vaya a que preparen la cena, y después dispóngase a empacar nuestras pertenencias

– ¿Viajará de noche, Sire?

– Sí

– ¿Adónde iremos? – preguntó Candy habiendo oído las indicaciones, aunque el repentino acelere de su corazón, la hizo decir con exactitud: – ¿Edimburgo?

Sí, la ciudad de la gaita y del tartán, pero sobretodo donde el amor de ambos brotó, creció y se fortaleció.

. . . . .

Cortamente instruido en la carga de trabajo que su padre dejara en sus hombros hasta que él tomara las riendas del propio, Terry, en el despacho del castillo Grandchester, llevaba horas atendiendo a tres nobles más. Una noche apenas tenía de haber llegado con su pecosa esposa y tal parecía que lo hubieron seguido para bombardearlo con asuntos que el joven no estaba del todo familiarizado. Por ende, en lo que un delgado ser le hablaba, él pensaba en ella, en la cual y mientras Terry se desocupaba, acompañada de la señora Katherine, ama de llaves, entraban a la sala galería de los Grandchester.

– ¡Cuánto polvo! – dijo Candy; gritando después y haciéndose a un lado para que no le cayera encima una pesada cadena que golpeara también a uno de los inmóviles caballeros con armaduras.

Recordando que una vez así, espantada por un ruido, Candice saltó a los brazos de Terry, sonrió; lo que conseguía:

– ¿Nunca había estado aquí?

– Sí, una vez. Ayúdeme con las cortinas – aquellas que en ese mismo ayer él corriera para ver a través de su ventana. – ¡Hermoso! – exclamó la rubia; y cerró los ojos para disfrutar la brisa escocesa.

– Señora, ¿querrá que empecemos a limpiar a partir de aquí?

– Sí, pero también quiero que me ayude con un poco de historia.

– Todos estas armaduras pertenecieron a los ancestros del Joven Terence.

– Me lo imagino – dijo la pecosa yendo a un estático y altísimo caballero. Empero detrás de ese, Candy divisó un escondido librero. Moviéndose con agilidad fue hasta ello para quitar primero unos cuantos kilos de polvo y otras libras de telarañas, lo que la haría inquirir: – ¿Nunca antes tuvieron la curiosidad de limpiar este lugar?

– Es que también representa lo antaño, señora

– Yo creo sí – respondió una irónica chica, que emplearía un poco de fuerza para sacar un libro. Ese tenía como título "Protocolos en la realeza" y Candy se interesaría por leerlo a solas. No obstante, cuando estuviera acompañada y eso porque era hora del almuerzo:

– ¿Terry? – él yacía sentado frente a ella; – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Todas las que quieras, pecosa.

Entonces la chica, aprovechando que estaban solos, inquiría:

– ¿Qué tanto sigues los protocolos reales?

Levemente burlón, Greum respondía:

– ¿Qué tanto me has visto seguirlos?

– Eso quiere decir… ¿qué omitirás algunos?

– No lo sé. ¿Como cuál por ejemplo?

Grandchester había bajado la mirada para cortar un pedazo de cordero. Y debido al silencio que la envolviera, levantó los ojos y la vio ciertamente apenada. ¡Claro! Lo que hubo visto y leído en aquel libro la tenían más nerviosa, y es que… bueno, ellos todavía no se conocían en la intimidad, y de sólo pensarlo…

– Sólo los reyes, en su noche de bodas y para ánimo o comprobación, pueden tener audiencia en su recámara ¿cierto?

A pesar de que Candy lo había dicho tan rápido, a los oídos de Terry había llegado bastante claro. ¿Reírse de eso? El pobre joven no podía. ¿O no se atrevía? Pero sí mirarla fijamente, ya que para él, sí, ese pasado acto era muy de dos; y eso de los ánimos…

– ¿De dónde lo…? – Greum no sonó como pensaba al precisamente animarse a contestarle.

– Sólo dime que no.

Entonces así sería:

– No, Candy –; y Grandchester tosió para tomar la servilleta, cubrirse el sonrojo y secarse levemente el sudorcito debido a lo nervioso que aquello lo puso. Además, por algo ella lo hubo dicho así que…

Sin decir más, los recién casados terminaron sus alimentos en silencio. Posteriormente…

– Quisiera recostarme un poco.

– ¿Ya no tendrás más visitas?

Él negó con la cabeza. Además quien más quisiera verlo, los empleados sabrían qué decir en el momento de verlo tomar la mano de su esposa e irse juntos hacia el segundo nivel, donde la habitación de los dos ya estaba lista para recibirlos.

. . .

Amplia, alta y muy iluminada estaba la pieza. Las ligeras cortinas por la suave brisa eran movidas, mientras que el dosel de su lecho estaban atadas, y por él serían extendidas corriéndolas lo suficiente, en lo que ella caminaba hacia el ventanal. Desde ahí Candy podía ver el veraniego colegio religioso, al que le decía en su pensamiento:

– Cuánto tiempo sin vernos

Quien no dejaba de hacerlo…

– ¿Vienes? – la invitó ir a su lado. Terry se había sentado y quitaba su calzado. La pecosa, al divisarlo, corrió para ayudarle, empero aprovechando la distancia, él la tomó de la mano. Y en la palma femenina, pondría sus labios, notando éstos la calidez entre lo terso. Consiguientemente le diría: – Quiero que seas muy feliz

– Ya lo estoy siendo

– Quiero que me tengas confianza y que digas lo que no te esté gustando.

– Sí – ella asintió. Lo vio ponerse de pie y después dirigirse a su boca, esa que Terry besaría lenta y suavemente, a modo que Candice se sintiera verdaderamente en confianza con él. Hasta el día de ayer habían sido novios. Ahora era turno de ser marido y mujer, no tanto por los dichosos "protocolos" sino porque…

– Te amo – se confesó entre pequeños besos dados; – y también quiero amarte con todo mi ser.

Con lo último dicho, la rubia se turbó, plus las manos que le habían rodeado por la cintura, y la atrajeron al varonil cuerpo la había hecho interrumpir el ritmo de las caricias. Esas que se extenderían hacia una mejilla, a su oído, a su cuello, mientras que ella al no saber mucho qué hacer solamente puso sus manos en los brazos masculinos. Después éstos la alejaron un poco para girarla y desbotonar el vestido que Candice usara ese día. Pero éste por serlo, ella preguntaba:

– ¿N-no… cerraremos las ventanas?

– ¿Crees que alguien vaya a meterse? – preguntó él dándose un tope después por su broma pesada. Entonces la rubia, comprendiéndolo, al verlo ir a hacerlo…

– No – lo detuvo

– Lo siento – ofreció Greum.

– Está bien – dijo Candy, una completamente desconocida hasta por él, el cual la vería hacer lo increíble: desvestirse frente a su persona. Pero eso sí, evitando mirarlo aunque por dentro parecía verlo.

– Candy – la nombraba un estupefacto Terry debido a la desinhibida acción.

– Dijiste que te tuviera confianza. Ahora dime tú… – ella dejó caer su última prenda, – ¿hay algo que no te esté gustando?

– ¿Bromeas? – indagó él que la veía y también miraba, sobretodo la mano fémina buscando los botones de la camisa vecina y… sí, Greum la dejaría. Ella le estaba demostrando la sinceridad de su amor. Él debía hacer lo mismo. También demostrárselo y no defraudarla en lo que representaba su primera interacción sexual. Esa que sería pausada para provocar el menor de los dolores. Aunque si lo hubiera ella ya mentalmente se preparaba.

Terry estaba siendo muy atento en llevarla a la cama. En el lecho, los dos, y en una posición de frente, se miraban y se sonreían. Les resultaba tan increíble verse y tenerse así que…

– Prometo hacerte muy feliz.

– Yo prometo ser exactamente lo que buscas en mí

– Te amo, Candy. Fuiste, eres y serás siempre mi único y gran amor.

– Yo… reconozco que un día te amé porque no volverías a mí. Hoy lo hago porque aquí estoy contigo; y voy a quererte más porque tú me harás sentir lo que es el amor de verdad.

– Un amor que padecí desde el momento en que te perdí.

– No digas más, Terry, y hazme olvidar que un día me atreví a dejarte sin la oportunidad de haber mirado hacia atrás.

Con la petición, Greum volvió pronto a la boca de su pecosa, la cual sería amada como a ninguna otra: con devoción, con pasión y con anhelo de ver pronto un ser formado entre los dos, que en sí serían tres bellísimas mujercitas, adoración de su padre y orgullo de su madre, ya que las tres seguirían los pasos de ella en lo que se refería a la enfermería y peligrosamente se unirían a las situaciones bélicas que concluirían con una Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero antes de…

. . . . .

. . .

.

La audiencia frente al rey que regía se programó para llevarse a cabo en menos de dos días, esos que el matrimonio llevaba de casados, y que por ser el futuro duque, una celebridad en tierras americanas pese a su descalabro, la concurrencia era mucha. Por alguna razón querían verlo aunque el actor se presentara, vestido elegantemente, y de la mano de su también joven pero muy bella mujercita, la cual se portaría seria y sería muy bien recibida en la Corte Real, esa que, una vez se diera los nombramientos de 5to Duque de Grandchester y primeros Duques de Stratford y Avon con sus respectivos escudos de armas, pediría con autorización de su soberano, el joven les deleitara con un poco de sus dotes histriónicos.

Encantado, porque verdaderamente amaba la actuación, Terence se apoyaría de su madre, para que en el teatro construido en memoria del gran Shakespeare debutarán en Henry VIII. Una atracción y un espectáculo que muchos quisieron ver y recordarían siempre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ahora sí ¡YA SE ACABÓ!

Saludos, besos y mi eterna gratitud para todas y cada una de las lectoras que me acompañaron en esta versión.

¡Feliz día de las madres! y ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
